J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer !
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: Je l'avais viré de la chambre à cause de toute cette … tension … entre nous. Et maintenant, le revoilà à l'assaut avec son putain de cul venu du paradis ! Il va me faire crever ! (SpaMano) HIATUS JUSQU'AU 28/02/2015 PARCE QUE JE SUIS EN VACANCES
1. Le plâtre de la loose

**Titre : J'aurai mieux fait de me faire amputer**

**Résumé : Je l'avais viré de la chambre à cause de toute cette … tension … entre nous. Et maintenant, le revoilà à l'assaut avec son putain de cul venu du paradis ! Il va me faire crever ! **

**Genre : Humour/Romance**

**Pairing : SpaMano**

**Rating : M**

**WARNINGS : Langage et Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : APH ****不是我的 ****(lol du chinois !)**

**A/N : NE ME JUGEZ PAS !**

**Ouais, je suppose que c'est pour combler le fait que je suis en writer's block pour mes autres histoires … Sérieux, où je vais avec tout ça ?**

**Donc, dans le même style que ****«****Aujourd****'****hui, j****'****me barre****»****, voici ****«****J****'****aurai mieux fais de me faire amputer****»****…**

**Franchement, pour moi, le SpaMano en ****«****Je****»**** avec Lovino comme narrateur, c****'****est le meilleur qui soit****!**

**Ça me fait plaisir d'écrire de l'humour, mais j'en suis toujours au point où ****«****J****'****ai d****é****j****à****é****cris cette blagues quelque part, non****?****»**** *relecture de TOUTES MES FANFICS* ****«****ok, c****'****est bon****»****.**

**J'aurai mieux fait de me faire amputer**

**Chapitre un : Le plâtre de la loose**

Un sourire, une caresse dans les cheveux alors que je lui disais de ne pas m'approcher, et un léger baiser sur la joue. Il se mit à rire et à me dire que j'étais adorable et j'eus la terrible envie de lui dire de fermer sa grande gueule en lui donnant un coup entre les jambes …

Mais …

Mais je l'ai pas fait …

Parce qu'au final ç-ça …

C'était pas désagréable, putain !

Soudainement, j'étais allongé dans l'herbe et il était au-dessus de moi, me réchauffant le corps alors qu'il m'embrassait dans le cou, me faisant frissonner.

« Lovi » m'a-t-il murmuré. « Regarde-moi, je veux voir tes yeux … »

Putain, il était toujours comme ça …

« Antonio … »

J'ai levé la tête, et vu qu'il n'était plus là. C'était mon Grand-Père à la place. Il était géant ! Genre trois putain de mètres de haut ! J'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, mais je pouvais l'entendre me crier dessus.

« C'est dans la cuisine qu'est ta place, pas dans cette école minable ! »

Et là il m'a donné un coup de pied m'envoyant voler dans les airs. J'ai crié mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche.

_Putain putain putain ! Je vais me péter quelque chose si j'atterris ! _j'ai pensé très fort.

Et j'ai eu raison.

Je suis tombé de mon lit, me réveillant aussitôt de ce rêve complètement tordu. J'étais tombé sur mes bras, ressentant une putain de douleur me traverser tout le corps.

- Aarhg, putain ! P-putain ! M-merde !

Mes yeux se remplirent de sueur (Je pleure jamais, bordel ! C'est de la sueur d'œil !), alors que je gémissai- je veux dire … alors que je laissais échapper des bruits virils et masculins. J'étais sûr de m'être briser les bras !

Mon Grand-Père, ce sale con, me disait toujours que j'étais carrent en calcium et que je devrais prendre des médocs pour renforcer mes os … Comme si j'allais faire une connerie ainsi ! Je vends pas mon corps à la médecine moi !

Mais là je le regrettais putain … C'était comme si je me faisais déchirer en deux ! J'avais l'impression de me faire dépuceler de l'anus, mais des bras putain ! Non pas que je savais ce que ça faisait … Enfin, si mais … euh, là n'était pas le point !

J'avais besoin d'aide putain !

- P-P-Patate ! G-gros tas de merde !

C'était un réveil de roi pour lui, mais j'en avais rien à foutre, j'étais en train de crevé sur le sol, et j'avais besoin de l'aide d'une patate. Ou d'un allemand, choisissez le moins raciste …

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? marmonna-t-il sûrement en frottant ses yeux d'albinos complètement flippant.

J'ai essayé de lui lancer une remarque, mais j'avais trop mal, alors c'est sorti comme « T-tu wa shama aaarhg ! ». Je l'ai vu s'assoir sur son lit et allumé sa lampe de chevet. Il était temps putain ! Il y un beau gosse italien en train de crever sur le sol, bordel de merde !

- Pourquoi tu roules des pelles au sol, Lovino ?

J'avais envie de le tuer !

- Euh, je suis pas sûr que t'es sensé plié les bras dans ce sens …

Je n'arrivais même pas à lui hurler dessus. Je ne voyais pas mes bras dans cette position et je ne voulais pas les voir. Trop dégueu, putain …

- T-Tu pleures ?! Oh merde, t'as besoin d'aide c'est ça ?!

- P-Putain de m-merde … ai-je dis d'une faible voix (mais toujours très masculine, bordel !).

La Patate s'est approché, il avait l'air de flipper sa race, et dans une autre situation, cela aurait pu être marrant, mais pas tout de suite, je crevais de mal putain ! Et là il a fait la plus grosse connerie de toute sa vie, une connerie qui lui mériterait la couronne du roi des cons, et un coup dans les couilles.

Il m'a porté.

Immédiatement j'ai senti que mes bras ne répondaient plus. J'ai vraiment hurlé cette fois, et j'ai senti la terre tourner autour de moi, comme si j'étais sur un de ces chevaux homos sur un carrousel. Il y avait des points noirs qui dansaient devant mes yeux, et je perdais peu à peu connaissance.

- Oh merde ! Je suis désolé Lovino !

Fils de pute !

X*L*X*A*X

Même une fois opéré et plâtré, ça me faisait un mal de chien dès que je bougeais ! J'étais certain que le moindre mouvement de l'orteil pouvait venir me torturer le coude. Ma blessure ? Je m'étais simplement retourné les deux coudes et brisé mon radius droit. Et les médecins m'ont dit que je n'avais pas assez de calcium et que la moindre chute pourrait m'être fatale …

Pff, c'était pas tomber du lit qui allait me tuer !

J'avais l'air du plus gros des cons avec mes bras plâtrés comme ça … Ils allaient de la paume de ma main (je pouvais pas pliés les doigts individuellement, dès que j'en bougeais un, les autres venaient avec, c'était super chiant pour faire un doigt d'honneur !) à la mi-hauteur de mon bras, couvrant mon coude et le pliant à nonante degrés. Je croyais que cela n'arrivait que dans les dessins animés, comme Bob l'éponge ! Non pas que je regardais ces trucs pour gosses, c'était le rôle de mon abruti de frère, ça ! Il était la version humaine de Bob l'éponge, et moi j'étais plutôt comme Carlo … Je viens d'avoir la vision la plus étrange du monde … Moi en Carlo, Feli en Bob et Antonio en Patrick …

Il y avait des gens qui ont pour « ship »Patrick et Carlo ?

Aah, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi ?

Enfin, bref, j'avais l'air con avec mes plâtres, et encore plus con quand l'infirmière eut fini ma toilette. Ç-Ça allait être comme ça pendant un bon bout temps … Moi, incapable de me laver tout seul, incapable de me torcher le cul, incapable de manger …

C'était l'infirmière qui allait devoir s'occuper de moi, comme si j'étais un gosse ou un vieux … J'allais être dépendant des autres, et j'avais horreur de ça !

Tant qu'elle était mignonne, ça irait … Celle qui venait de me laver était plutôt jolie, genre blonde avec un beau corps … J'ai essayé de la draguer, mais elle m'a dit que c'était plutôt gênant vu que le médecin (un grand blond avec des cheveux à la Dragon Ball) était son frère. J'ai au moins appris qu'elle était belge et qu'elle était en couple.

Je la draguais pas pour l'épouser, putain, je voulais juste flirter … J'adore ça ! Je suis pas trop dans l'équipe « j'aime les vagins » de toute façon …

Elle m'a mis dans un fauteuil roulant (Je savais marcher putain ! … mais j'étais trop fainéant pour le faire, alors ça m'allait très bien) et m'a fait rouler jusqu'au couloir, ou mon frère et mon grand-père m'attendaient.

Bande de glands ! Vous me virez de la maison et maintenant vous venez me voir ?!

J'avais envie de leur hurler ça au visage, mais au final je …

Je veux dire …

Ça me faisait quand même pas trop chier de les revoir après trois mois …

Et puis c'était moi qui avait choisi de me lancer dans la cinématographie au lieu de faire chef comme tous les membres de la famille … Mon frère était en apprentissage, ça aidait que Grand-Père était le directeur de l'école et tout ça …

Moi j'avais choisi de me casser dans un autre pays pour étudier … (J'avais juste passé la frontière pour me rendre aux USA alors qu'ils étaient toujours au Canada, mais quand même).

- Lovi~! _Couina _mon frère en s'approchant.

Il a bien failli se jeter dans mes bras, mais l'infirmière s'est mise en face de moi (Merci, putain, ce con m'aurait tué) et lui a dit de faire attention. Feli s'est calmé tout de suite et s'est mis à me raconter sa vie.

J'en avais rien à foutre alors je me suis levé. L'infirmière m'a _encore une fois_ dit de faire attention alors que je marchais vers mon Grand-Père.

J'avais l'air du roi des cons ! Qui avait inventé ce genre de plâtre ?! Ce médecin n'avait pas d'amour propre, bordel ! Grand-Père a mis sa main sur ma tête et m'a ébouriffé les cheveux. J'ai frissonné en repensant à mon rêve, et j'avais presqu'envie de lui hurler à la gueule que c'était de sa faute.

- On ne peut pas te laisser seul, Lovino ! Hahahaha~!

Ouais, c'est ça, « hahahaha~! » À toi aussi, bouffon ! J'avais envie de l'étriper !

- Je t'avais bien dit que le cinéma ce n'est pas pour toi !

Et là, c'était pire que la simple envie de l'étriper ! J'avais envie qu'il se fasse écraser par un camion poubelle en sortant de la maison, que le camion ramasse son cadavre, le mette dans la benne, l'emmène à la déchèterie et qu'il se face incinérer comme dans _Toys Story 3_ !

- Je choisi ma propre voie, vieillard ! Lui ai-je dit en serrant les poings (Aïe putain ! Ok, je ne serrerai plus jamais les poings !).

Il a soupiré et mis ses mains sur ses hanches. Le veinard, j'aimerais bien pouvoir faire ça !

- Tu as brisé une tradition familiale vieille de cinq milles ans !

J'en étais pas trop sûre de celle-là, mais j'allais pas le lui dire, parce qu'il m'enverrai sûrement en Italie dans une salle pleine de portraits en disant des trucs du genre « Voici Romano Lovino Vargas Premier du nom, ton arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière[une éternité plus tard]-arrière-grand-père ».

J'en avais rien à foutre, je n'allais pas vivre d'une certaine manière juste parce que mon grand-père le voulait !

- Messieurs, dit l'infirmière, évitons le conflit pendant que nous discutons des formalités. M. Vargas, vous avez choisi une infirmière ?

Vu qu'elle regardait Grand-Père je ne me suis pas posé de question, c'était à lui qu'elle parlait. Elle aurait pu me demander, mon avis, mais nooon, demandons au vieil homme, il en sait certainement plus que les autres !

Ces connards de belges !

- Je pense qu'un garçon vaut mieux qu'une fille, il ne faudrait pas que Lovino prenne avantage de la situation …

J'avais presque envie de lui hurler « T'es baisé, connard, je préfère les mecs ! Gay-Power ! Yay~ Arc-en-ciel et Mika dans ta tronche ! » Mais je suppose que je briserais aussi la tradition qui fait que tous les Vargas épousent des femmes … Meeeh, je garde ce secret pour une révélation à Noël, devant toute la famille, hé hé !

- Et quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas …

Bien sûr ! C'est toujours comme ça avec le vieux ! Vous voulez donnez votre haine à Lovino Vargas ? Envoyez 'HAINE' au 3606 !

De toute façon, il n'y avait pas d'infirmière garçon que je connaissais et …

Oh merde !

- C'était comment le nom du garçon que Lovino à virer de sa chambre au début de l'année ? demanda Grand-Père à Feliciano qui avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il était infirmier non ?

Soutient-moi, frérot, ne dis rien ! Je t'en prie, ne dit rien !

- Antonio Fernandez !

Fils de pute ! Traitre ! Je crie au blasphème ! Nooon ! Arrêtez de vouloir me faire chier comme ça ! Il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle j'avais viré Antonio …

Toute cette … tension entre nous ….

J'n'arrivais pas à l'expliquer, mais quand on était dans la même pièce … L'air devenait presqu'irrespirable … Je me mettrais à l'observer dans le plus simple de ses mouvements, et il ferait la même chose …

Et il y avait les rêves aussi …

Je l'ai viré le jour où il s'est mis à gémir mon nom dans son sommeil … C'est putain de perturbant, surtout que ses bruits étaient … assez … assez … exci…

Je ne le dirais pas, bordel !

Alors je l'ai viré, et de temps en temps, je rêve de lui … On se croise encore dans les couloirs, et il s'assoit à côté de moi à la cafète, il y a toujours cette tension, mais c'est moins fort qu'avant …

Et cet idiot était infirmier et avait choisi de changé de carrière en s'inscrivant à l'université. Il avait quoi, cinq ou six ans de plus que moi ? Quel bâtard !

- Je vais vérifier s'il est compétant, dit l'infirmière en sortant un flyer numérique de je ne sais où (je payais pas attention, et là bam ! Elle a une putain de tablette numérique dans les mains !). Oh je vois, continua-t-elle en lisant. Antonio Carriedo Fernandez, 25 ans. Oui, tout est en ordre … Mais il faut qu'il accepte, vous ne pouvez pas quitter l'hôpital avant qu'il ne soit là.

Alors on a attendu … J'avais son numéro, mais mon téléphone était dans ma chambre. C'est l'infirmière qui l'a appelé, et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ce con ?

Il a dit oui !

Bien sûr qu'il a dit oui, il aura l'occasion de trainer avec moi, c'est ce qu'il préfère ! Je m'en passerais bien putain ! Il y en a marre de cette tension !

Mais peut-être que la solution est de réduire cette tension ! Comment ? Comment on fait ça ?

Après vingt minutes de silence de ma part, un nouveau médecin est venu nous voir. L'infirmière, était toujours là, se faisant draguer par Feliciano qui était trop lancé dans ses histoires pour voir la bague de fiançailles qu'elle portait en médaillon à son cou.

J'avoue que je ne l'avais pas vu au début de la journée, mais là, elle jouait clairement avec pour que mon idiot de frère s'en aperçoive, ce qui n'arriverait pas de sitôt … Il était bien trop con !

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je disais donc qu'un nouveau médecin venait d'arriver, il était grand et blond (c'est quoi cet hôpital avec que des blonds ?). Il était baraqué comme un tank et ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière, lui donnant un air allemand.

Ouais, un air allemand !

Ou un air Nazi, vous choisissez le moins raciste …

Il s'est approché de l'infirmière et de Feli et a mis sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Mon frère a failli faire un bond en arrière (cette tapette), et le grand balèze s'est mis à parler de sa grosse voix et devinez quoi ? Il avait un accent allemand !

Ou un accent de Patate, vous choisissez le moins raciste.

- Femke, je peux te parler, deux minutes ?

Je me suis d'abord dit que dans les séries télé que je regardais et qui se passaient dans les hôpitaux (posez pas de question, encore une fois, je suis souvent dans la même pièce quand Feli regarde _Grey's Anatomy_), les médecins ne s'appelaient pas par leurs prénoms … Et après, j'ai vu la bague de fiançailles à son doigt.

Oh …

Ooooh !

Ah, elle se tapait la patate, la cochonne !

(Je dis cochonne parce que le porc et la patate vont bien ensemble, et que l'appeler Truie ou Porc seraient encore plus dégradant que de l'appelé cochonne … Et puis non en fait, c'est tout aussi dégueulasse, je devrais pas parler comme ça des filles …)

Ils s'éloignèrent de Feli qui plissait les yeux en marmonnant « Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part », et je me suis tourné vers Grand-Père qui détourna le regard en voyant que le l'observait. Ce connard, il me fixait depuis le début !

Je comprenais pas pourquoi il m'en voulait, et je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, mais je savais qu'au fond de lui, il m'aimait quand même … Il me payait l'école, et ce n'était pas donné, il était venu me voir à l'hôpital …

Il n'avait pas pardonné mon choix et se vengeait de manière stupide, mais au moins, il m'aimait … Même si c'était un peu moins que Feli … Ce connard était la perfection italienne ! Il pouvait représenter le pays à lui tout seul !

Le couple de fiancés revint nous voir. L'infirmière nous a souri et Feliciano s'est mis à rougir en voyant la bague autour de son cou (Il était temps putain !) :

- Le docteur Beilschmidt m'a informé que Monsieur Fernandez était arrivé.

Woah, deux secondes ! Pause ! Le docteur Beilschmidt ? C'est quoi ce bordel, je ne connais que deux allemands, et ils ont le même nom de famille ? J'ai fixé son visage à la recherche de point commun avec mon imbécile de colocataire … Ouais … Même forme de mâchoire et d'yeux … Même nez …

C'était des trucs d'allemands ? J'en connaissais que deux, je pouvais pas savoir !

Et là, d'un coup, quelqu'un était derrière moi, en train de rire.

- Kesesesese~! Lovino, t'as l'air trop con !

Je me suis retourné (aïe) et suis tombé nez à nez avec l'albinos et Antonio. Immédiatement, j'ai essayé d'éviter le regard de l'espagnol en rougissant. Putain ce que j'avais honte, j'avais l'air ridicule !

J'ai levé timidement les yeux (mais pas trop timidement, je suis pas une fille), et j'ai vu qu'Antonio me …

Il me souriait cet idiot …

J'ai rougi encore plus, comme si un mur de lave venait de remplacer mon visage, en voyant qu'il portait une chemise blanche moulant parfaitement son corps, et un pantalon noir, oh seigneur, son pantalon était un crime contre l'humanité tellement il _embrassait _ses jambes ! Il devait sûrement y avoir un passage dans la Bible interdisant aux pantalons _d'embrasser les hommes !_

S'il se retournait, j'allais m'évanouir … Son cul devait être …

AAAH ! La tension était de retour !

J'ai vite regardé ailleurs et fut plus qu'heureux quand Gilbert Patate s'est mis à parler.

- Hey, frangin ! Future-belle-frangine ! Ça fait un baille ! Comment va le bébé ?

Je me suis retourné (encore aïe) pour ne plus devoir les regarder, et j'ai vu le docteur soupirer.

- On s'est vu hier, Gilbert, et mon fils a un prénom.

- Pff, c'est trop laid comme prénom, t'aurais dû laisser ta gonzesse choisir !

- Roderich est un magnifique prénom ! Et Femke voulait l'appelé Dirk …

- C'est très bien Dirk ! dit l'infirmière.

Ah ha ! J'avais raison ! C'est la même famille ! Donc le docteur était son grand frère !

- Mon petit-frère a raison sur ce coup, dit Gilbert.

QUOI ?! Petit frère ?! Mais il était docteur ! Sept ans d'étude dans le baba, et Gilbert était en deuxième année, comme moi ! Quel âge avait ce monstre albinos ?! C'était encore plus _creepy _quand on savait qu'il voulait baiser Matthew, qui était comme notre petit frère à tous avec ses dix-huit ans …

Je lui demanderai son âge plus tard, là, j'avais de plus gros problèmes. Femke me fit m'assoir dans le fauteuil roulant, tout en faisant la conversation avec mon Grand-Père au sujet des prix de l'hôpital.

Antonio, ce putain de ninja, est venu se mettre en face de moi et oui, j'ai pu apercevoir un peu de ce divin cul espagnol.

Il s'accroupit en face de moi, son visage à la hauteur de mon ventre et me sourit gentiment.

- Je vais devoir m'occuper de toi, Lovi~!

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Putain, pourquoi cela avait l'air extrêmement érotique comme phrase ? Ce n'était érotique que pour ceux qui pensent qu'à la baise, et pourtant, c'était putain de pervers pour moi !

- Ne m'approche pas !

J'avais eu le réflexe de lui faire un doigt d'honneur (aïe) mais ça n'avait pas marché … Il se releva et m'ébouriffa les cheveux, et j'ai eu un flash … J'avais rêvé de lui non ? J'n'arrivais pas trop à me souvenir de ce passage dans mon rêve, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il en faisait partie …

Il se leva et se retourna (QUEL CUL DE RÊVE !) et se rendit derrière ma chaise, il saisit les deux poignées et se pencha légèrement en avant, de sorte que je puisse sentir son ventre contre l'arrière de ma tête.

Bordel, il était chaud ! Genre, comme un oreiller chauffant … Confortable et tout … Si je mettais ma tête vers l'avant, c'était très inconfortable, alors je devais me forcer à ne pas lui hurler dessus …

Huh ? Pourquoi me retenir ?

Je lui ai donné un coup de tête (aïe putain ! _Tous _mes mouvements me faisaient crevés de mal !) et il a mis sa main sur mes cheveux.

- Ouch Lovi, c'est pas gentil …

- Embrasse mon cul !

Et là, il a fait un truc qui lui aurait valu sa vie si je n'étais pas plâtré. Il s'est approché de mon oreille, doucement, alors que je m'étais figé en sentant son souffle chaud contre ma nuque, me faisant frissonner et rougir.

- Peut-être plus tard, Lovi …

Et il m'a soufflé dans l'oreille. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre, j'ai cru que j'allais crever, et pourtant, je n'ai rien dit. Je suis resté là, les bras en compote, les genoux tremblant, les joues en feu.

Ce connard ! C'était comme quand on partageait la chambre !

Et il allait devoir s'occuper de moi ?! Me nourrir, me faire mon lit, écrire mes devoirs, m'ouvrir les portes …

… et aussi ….

Me laver … M'emmener à la toilette … M'habiller …Me d-déshabiller …

Ça allait être gênant avec la gaule du matin …

**A/N : Woot woot !**

**Petite blague belge : Vous savez pourquoi en France on dit ****«****aller aux toilettes****»**** et pas ****«****aller à la toilette ****»**** comme en Belgique****?**

**Parce qu'il faut chercher longtemps avant d'en trouver une propre ! **

**Hahahaha !**

**C'est marrant parce que c'est tout aussi dégueulasse en Belgique x)**

**Un p'tit review ?**

**Ça m'aide, je suis sérieuse !**

**Donnez-moi des idées, des situations gênantes, …**

**AAAH ! Je sens déjà le writer's block qui s'installe pour cette histoire et je suis qu'au premier chapitre ! Vite, un plan !**

**Bye~!**


	2. Je suis pas trop Bromance

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer !**

**(J'ai fait une faute dans le titre au premier chapitre, c'est la honte … « s » ajouté et « ! » aussi !)**

**Rating : M**

**WARNINGS : Langage et Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : ****我是一個好作家****, APH****不是我的 ****! (putain je m'améliore !) ***_**va vérifier la traduction de cette phrase vers le français**_*** … Hahaha, quand la traduction est aussi mauvaise, tu sais que t'as bon x)**

**A/N : AAAAAAAH ! ****HETALIA SAISON 6 LES GARS****! HETALIA WORLD TWINKLE**** ! **_**TWINKLE **_**!**

**(Ça veut dire Hetalia le Monde Scintiller (ouais, il y a une faute d'anglais), on ne fait pas plus gay ! I love it !)**

**J'EN AI RÊVE TOUTE L'ANNEE ! C'EST ENFIN EN COURS !**

**Du coup, chapitre posté plus tôt parce que je voulais partager la nouvelle ! Vous n'êtes pas excités ?**

**Chapitre deux : Je suis pas trop « Bromance »**

Une fois de retour dans la chambre au dortoir, Gilbert a sorti une valise de sous son lit. Il a ouvert tous ses tiroirs et commencé à tout empaqueter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, fils de pute ? lui ai-je _gentiment_ demandé.

Le semestre scolaire n'était pas encore terminé, il n'avait aucune raison de se barrer comme ça !

- C'est pas évident ? Je fais de la place pour Anto !

Je me suis figé sur place. Il venait à peine de me lâcher la grappe ! Après la sortie de l'hôpital et après avoir dit au revoir à ma famille (ils étaient quand même restés là pendant mes trois jours à l'hôpital, ces enfoirés, du coup ils avaient eu droit à un merci avant de reprendre la route pour leur cinq heures de voyage), Antonio m'avait suivi absolument partout ! J'avais rien demandé ! Je voulais juste m'arrêté au _7-Eleven_ pour m'acheter à boire (ça déshydrate l'hôpital !), et il a fallu qu'il m'accompagne !

Mais euh …

J'ai vite compris pourquoi …

Je ne savais pas vraiment payer, du coup j'étais content qu'il me tende trois dollars …

« Et tu peux garder la monnaie, Lovi~! Laisse-moi mettre les pièces dans la poche de ton jean~… »

Quel vicieux fils de pute … A me toucher comme ça … Glisser les pièces dans la poche arrière d'un pantalon était la nouvelle forme ultime de « je te touche innocemment, mais ça reste ton cul » …

Enfin, il était parti il y avait deux minutes pour faire je ne sais trop quoi, et là la patate voulait qu'il reste ici.

- C'est hors de question putain ! Je vais me faire violer !

Même de dos, je pouvais voir Gilbert rouler ses yeux de patate ! Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ce n'était pas lui qui vivait avec cette tension constante ! J'ai grogné et je me suis levé. En temps normal, je l'aurais empoigné mais … ouais, vous avez l'idée….

Peut-être que je devrais le mordre par le col du t-shirt, comme un chien … Ou pas … Qu'est-ce qu'il me passe par la tête ? C'est idée de merde sur idée de merde aujourd'hui !

- Arrête un peu de te plaindre, Lovino ! me dit l'allemand. Tu vas pouvoir tirer ton coup, ça devrait te faire plaisir !

- J'ai pas besoin de lui pour ça !

Hey, j'étais italien, c'est genre super séduisant. Les gens sont naturellement attirés par mon charme quand je leur donne ma nationalité ! C'est genre « Ciao, je suis Lovino Vargas » (exagération du roulage des R) et les filles et les mecs sont tous : « Aaah, Oh My God ! C'est genre trop sexy, prends-moi, ô Dieu Romain ! ».

Ouais, c'était pour ça que j'évitais de parler aux gens. Ma sexitude les tuerait … Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je suis nerveux avec les inconnus … C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'ils me « fangirl » dessus …

- Dans ton état, continua la patate, tu vas avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour te caresser le manche, et ce ne sera pas moi !

Sur ce, il me lança un de ses caleçons au visage sans bonne raison apparente, et je du secouer la tête pour qu'il se décroche.

- T'es un gros porc !

- Tu me dis ça alors que c'est moi qui range tes affaires depuis trois mois ?! Je suis pas ta mère Lovino, t'es pas le coloc' idéal …

Il était en colère … Je me suis tout de suite senti gêné. C'était vrai que j'étais un peu bordelique, mais Gilbert était super maniaque ! Je croyais que ça lui faisait super plaisir de ranger pour moi …

Bon, j'exagère un peu …

Mais je ne savais pas que ça le dérangeait à ce point …

- Ecoute enfoiré ! Antonio n'a pas intérêt à emménager ici, c'est clair ?

- Et quoi ? C'est moi qui m'occupe de toi ? Tu rêves, gamin !

J'ai froncé les sourcils et baissé la tête. Il fallait que je le lui dise, sinon il allait se casser, ce connard ! C'était pas que je l'aimais bien mais … Ouais, il était plutôt sympa en fait et …

Il était …

Mon …

Mon ami …

Ah merde ! Comment on en était arrivé là ?! Mais c'était vrai qu'il avait toujours tout fait pour me mettre à l'aise … Et même s'il était con comme ses pieds, au moins, il était toujours là pour moi … Comme un grand frère …

BRÛLEZ-MOI VIVANT !

Comment j'ai pu penser ça ! Je suis trop gay !

- Gilbert ! me suis-je exclamé pour me sortir de mes pensées.

Mais au final, c'était encore pire, parce que je ne l'appelais jamais par son prénom. Genre jamais.

Jamais.

Et je venais de le faire.

C'était presqu'encore pire que de lui crier « Pitié » !

Mais ça a fonctionné. Cet enfoiré s'est arrêté et s'est retourné pour me fixer.

- Pourquoi ?

J'ai pas répondu à sa question bien sûre. J'allais pas lui avouer et …

- Dis-moi pourquoi, Lovino.

Non ! Pas maintenant !

- Il n'y a personne, c'est juste nous deux.

- La ferme, ça ressemble à une confession …

Il a soupiré et mit une main sur ma tête. Sérieux, c'est quoi ce truc avec tous ses enfoirés qui foutent leurs paluches sur ma tête ! Il m'a donné une pichenette sur le nez et je pouvais pas le frapper avec mes bras dans le plâtre.

- Lovino Vargas, si tu me dis que tu es amoureux de moi, je te fais l'amour et je te dis pas moi !

- Mais ta gueule à la fin !

Mais j'ai dû me retenir de rire, parce que c'était le genre de réflexion que _je _pouvais lancer … parfois … enfin, je le disais dans ma tête en me demandant comment les autres réagiraient …

Il m'a lâché et s'est planté devant moi. Il attendait toujours sa réponse, ce connard !

J'ai soufflé et j'ai regardé le sol. Je pouvais le faire, j'avais déjà eu des amis auparavant, bordel ! Il y avait Feliks, et Matthew … Je leur avais dit qu'ils étaient mes amis …

C'est pas n'importe quoi ! Si Lovino Vargas t'accorde sa confiance, c'est pour la vie ! T'as pas intérêt à le lâcher, sinon, tu risques la mort !

J'ai relevé, la tête, le visage si chaud qu'on aurait pu y cuire un œuf.

- Patate.

- Oui.

- J-Je … T'aime bien ... putain

Bam ! Je l'ai dit ! C'est toujours aussi dur, mais une fois que c'est dit ça fait du bien !

- Et~?

- Quoi « et~! » ? l'ai-je mimiqué.

Il voulait quoi en plus ? Il voyait pas que je m'ouvrais à lui ? Quel con !

- Qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi, Lovino ?

Aaarg ! Quel enfoiré ! Il veut vraiment que je le lui dise ! Alors je vais le faire !

- T'es mon ami bâtard ! Alors je veux pas que tu partes et que tu me laisses seul avec ce _creep_ ! Je ne le supporte pas, et c'est pas mon pote, ok ?!

- Oh …

J'ai senti mon cœur se tordre en entendant la voix d'Antonio dans l'entrée … Je me suis tourné vers lui et j'ai pu voir dans ses yeux habituellement joyeux que je l'avais blessé.

MAIS QUEL CON !

Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être con ! Quel boulet ! Sérieux ! Comment j'ai pu dire ça ?! C'est vrai que je le pense, mais … Aarg ! PUTAIN !

J'ai envie de sauter par la fenêtre !

- Je reviendrais demain pour ta toilette.

Et il a claqué la porte.

Merde … J'ai senti que mes yeux avaient fait trop de sport et commençaient à transpirer …

Ça craignait putain … Pauvre Antonio …

Gilbert retourna ouvrir la porte (parce que ce maniaque n'aimait pas fermer la porte quand il était à l'intérieur, il disait que c'était pour que les gens comprennent qu'il était là. J'avais beau lui répondre que frapper à la porte servait à ça et à préserver son intimité, mais il ne m'écoutait pas)

- T'as fait le con, sur ce coup-là, me dit la Patate. Mais au moins t'es mon pote, alors ça va !

Il me donna une bonne claque dans le dos, et croyez, moi, quand t'es plâtré, c'est pas la plus agréable des sensations. Et j'ai peut-être crié un petit peu trop dans les aiguës …

- Oups, désolé !

Pourquoi j'avais accepté d'en faire mon ami ?! J'ai secoué la tête et je me suis assis sur mon lit. Il n'était que vingt et une heure (ô sacrilège, debout si tard, mais que penserait Maman ?!), mais j'étais mort crevé à causes des antidouleurs. C'était peut-être ces pilules qui me faisaient agir aussi stupidement …

Ça avait l'air d'être le cas de la patate aussi, parce qu'il s'est déshabillé pour se mettre au lit. Et là j'ai réalisé quelque chose … Comment j'allais faire ça, moi ?

- Euh … Patate ?

Il était en caleçon (noir si vous voulez savoir) et s'apprêtait à fermer la porte pour la nuit.

- Quoi ?

- J-J'ai besoin d'aide pour me … déshabiller …

Gilbert me fixa, en souriant et en croisant les bras.

- Tu sais que ça ressemble fortement à une réplique de film porno ?

- Ta gueule et déshabille-moi !

- Ça aussi !

J'ai rougis et tenté de déboutonner mon jean, sans succès. J'ai sursauté en voyant deux mains pâles remplacer les miennes et j'ai levé la tête pour voir la patate bien trop près. Oh mon dieu, à partir de demain, ce sera Antonio dans cette position, si près de moi … Je pourrais sentir son souffle sur ma peau, l'odeur de son parfum … Puuuutaaaain …

Une fois mon jean déboutonné, il le fit descendre un peu, et encore une fois, j'ai réalisé que ce serait bientôt Antonio ici même, penché en avant, le visage aussi proche de mon entre-jambe …

- T'as pas intérêt à bander pendant que je te déshabille ! Me dit la patate.

Je m'attendais presqu'à entendre la voix d'Antonio et fut déçu.

- Aucun risque …

Il me demanda de retirer le reste de mon fut tout seul, et je le fis sans problème (juste en levant les jambes et en marchant sur le bas). Et puis ce fut le tour de ma chemise.

Il la déboutonna du haut vers le bas et j'ai cru le voir rougir … Il avait bien intérêt, parce que moi je rougissais comme un Dracofeu, putain !

Il se mit derrière moi et je fus ravi de ne plus voir sa tronche quand il m'enlevait les manches. Par contre, je pouvais voir que la porte était grande ouverte et qu'Antonio était appuyé contre le mur.

- ANTONIO, BORDEL !

Gilbert a sursauté et s'est cogné la tête contre une étagère murale Ikea (vous savez, les espèces de planches blanches qui s'accrochent au mur et qui te font te demander tous les soirs si elles vont finir par se péter la gueule).

Il avança dans la chambre en souriant, mais je pouvais voir que ce n'était pas le même sourire que d'habitude. Il était plus … froid, plus distant … Gilbert avait fini d'enlever ma chemise, me laissant en caleçon, et lui aussi, et du coup, cela ressemblait _vraiment_ à un début de film porno amateur …

Et Antonio retirait sa veste maintenant … Et ses yeux exprimaient de drôle d'émotions … Ça aurait pu être « Il est temps que tu crève Lovino », mais aussi « à poil, je veux de la baise » et le pire «Je veux pas d'un plan à trois ! Je partage pas ! ».

Il posa son vêtement sur mon lit alors que la patate était occupé à plier les miens (putain de maniaque, je vous dis !).

- Viens dans la salle de bain, Romano.

Oh, le supplice du prénom ! Mon nom complet était Romano Lovino Vargas, mais Romano était beaucoup trop commun ! Lovino était unique, et je me demandais souvent pourquoi ma mère ne m'avait pas donné ce nom … Du coup, je me présentais comme Lovino, puisque c'était légal, et que j'avais horreur de mon premier prénom …

Mais bon, j'ai suivis le connard jusque dans la salle de bain, et il m'attendait avec ma brosse à dent. Il savait que c'était ma brosse à dent par le drapeau italien, je suppose … Et par les dialogue au post-it collé sur le miroir … C'était genre :

_« Touche pas à ma brosse à dent, patate ! C'est du 100% italien, et ça doit pas être contaminé ! »_

_« Pourquoi je toucherais à ta brosse à dent, elle est dégueulasse ! »_

_« La tienne est plus dégueulasse »_

_« C'est ta face qu'est dégueulasse ! »_

_« C'est ta mère qu'est dégueulasse ! »_

_« On parle pas des Mamans ! »_

_« *coeur* Bâtard ! »_

_« Ne me *coeur* pas comme ça ! »_

_« Je te *coeur* si je veux ! »_

_« *coeur* moi tant que tu veux ! »_

_« *coeur* *coeur* *coeur*»_

_« *coeur »_

Ouais … C'était nos conversations … On aurait un peu dit un couple, mais c'était juste de la collocation … Ça n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Antonio qui mitraillait les post-it … Je pouvais presque entendre le bruit des balles, genre « ta ta ta ta ta ta ! ». Oui, c'est le bruit que fait une mitraillette !

Bref, Antonio mettait du dentifrice sur ma brosse à dent et me demanda d'approcher. Il m'en voulait d'avoir parlé de lui comme ça … Mais il était quand même venu m'aider, c'était vraiment gentil de sa part …

Cet enfoiré était incapable d'être méchant avec moi … J'ai senti mon cœur danser à cette pensée et j'ai fait un pas en avant, me plaçant en face du lavabo. J'ai ouvert la bouche et il a foutu la brosse dedans d'un coup, genre « Vwaaam ! Bouffe ça ! »

- Désolé.

Il ne le pensait pas. Enfoiré … Il était plus rancunier que ce que je pensais … Il se mit à frotter rapidement, mais avec une étrange délicatesse. Évidemment, ma bouche se remplissait de mousse, et ça coulait sur mon menton … J'étais en caleçon, et pourtant, j'étais l'opposé de sexy là tout de suite ! Saloperie !

- Tu sais, m'a dit Antonio. T'as pas tout à fait tort …

Ses mouvements se firent plus doux, et j'avais envie de l'applaudir (et bah non !).

- On n'est pas amis … Je ne sais rien de toi …

Je ne pouvais qu'hocher la tête … Il retira la brosse et je pu cracher dans l'évier, et un peu sur mon torse aussi … Il prit mon gobelet (encore une fois, il y avait un drapeau italien dessus) et le remplit d'eau. Il le porta à mes lèvres et je pris une grande gorgée pour me rincer la bouche.

On a recommencé trois fois puis il a pris une serviette pour essuyer la substance blanche qui avait atterrie sur mon torse.

Haha, si tu lis que cette phrase, c'est vraiment trop pervers ! Putain, c'est pas marrant ! Je me transforme en pervers !

Et puis il m'a tourné super violement (je suis blessé bordel de merde ! T'es sûr que t'es infirmière ?!) et s'est mis en face de moi.

Bien trop près !

On était bien trop près !

Nos torses se touchaient, et je savais pas où mettre mes bras de robot, du coup, ils étaient de chaque côté de ses hanches, et je luttais pour ne pas le toucher. Ça faisait putain de mal, bordel de merde.

- On n'est peut-être pas amis, on ne partage peut-être pas des moments comme tu le fais avec Gilbert, mais …

Il avança encore plus près …

Seigneur …

- M-mais quoi … ai-je balbutié comme un bébé.

Sérieux, j'avais appris où à parler ?

- Mais il y a quelque chose, non ? me dit-il. Tu le sens n'est-ce pas, ce n'est pas que moi … Il y a cette chose dans l'air …

Il mit une main sur ma joue me donnant envie de le mordre. Mais il avait réalisé la même chose que moi …

- Cette tension … ai-je dit calmement.

Elle était là en ce moment même, me paralysant. Tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était les lèvres d'Antonio, voir son regard fixer les miennes. Ses yeux étaient sombres alors qu'il approchait son visage du mien. Je me sentais chauffer, son souffle caressait mon menton …

Son autre main fut soudainement posée dans le bas de mon dos, et ses pouces traçaient de douces caresses sur ma peau.

Je déglutis.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Mon corps ne répondait plus ! Putain de merde, saloperie de tension !

Il s'approcha de mon oreille, comme à l'hôpital mais cette fois c'était pas en mode ninja, et me murmura :

- Et j'ai bien envie qu'on devienne ami …

Il m'embrassa l'oreille.

- Ou plus si affinité …

Aqsdfghjklm ! Court-circuit ! Je me suis détaché à la vitesse de la lumière et mon bras droit cogna dans le rebord du lavabo.

-OH FILS DE PUTE ! ai-je hurlé en sentant mes yeux transpirer.

- Oh mon dieu ! Ça va Lovi ?!

- Ça va très bien ! Je chie des arcs-en-ciel !

- Oh, je suis rassuré …

C'est pas vrai ? On peut pas être plus idiot que ça …

- Mais bien sûr que ça ne va pas enfoiré ! Tu vois pas que mes yeux transpirent ?!

- Euh, c'est pas des larmes ?

- C'EST DE LA SUEUR !

Que personne n'ose me contredire à ce sujet !

- Ok ok … Viens avec moi …

Il mit une main entre mes omoplates et me fit marcher jusque dans la chambre où Gilbert se marrait tout seul sur son lit en mangeant une pomme.

Antonio me fit m'assoir sur mon lit et se rendit près de la porte (maintenant fermé, merci Monsieur la Patate aux TOC !) pour ramasser un énorme sac que je n'avais pas remarqué …

Et c'était probablement parce que je ne remarquais pas les gros sacs par terre que Gilbert me trouvait bordelique …

Enfin bref, il revint avec le sac et le vida sur mon lit.

C'était rempli d'oreillers ! Genre de toutes les formes et couleurs ! En forme de fraise, de Pikachu, de Carotte, de Brocoli, de … Tomate ? J'ai immédiatement essayé de le prendre dans mes mains. J'y arrivais pas putain ! J'avais l'air d'un _Playmobyl_ !

Mais bon, j'y pouvais rien … Antonio plaça tous les oreillers contre le mur où je dormais (donc, là où je mettais la tête si c'est pas évident pour vous. Je sais, il est tard et vous avez d'autres choses à penser, mais c'est logique quand même).

- Tu vas devoir dormir sur le dos maintenant, et dans une position mi assise ... Il te faut beaucoup d'oreillers …

Je me souvenais que mes nuits à l'hôpital n'avait pas été facile … (La première ouais parce que je revenais de mon opération complètement drogué, mais la seconde j'avais crevé de mal …).

Il retira la couette et me demanda de grimper sous les draps, ce que j'ai fait. Mon dos était contre un mur moelleux de coussins … C'était loin d'être désagréable … Il remonta la couverture sur mon corps et furtivement …

Il m'embrassa le front.

J'ai eu chaud tout d'un coup !

- Bonne nuit Lovi … Je reviens demain à six heures d'accord …

- C-Connard pourquoi si tôt ?!

Il me sourit puis se releva près à partir. Je m'apprêtais à hurler « répond-moi enfoiré ! », mais alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, je pouvais voir qu'il rougissait.

- Il faudra bien te laver, Lovi …

Oh …

Oooooh !

Il est parti sans rien dire d'autre et Gilbert soupira un grand coup.

- Fioooou ! Comment vous faites avec toute cette tension sexuelle ?

Je lui aurai volontiers lancé un oreiller au visage, mais je dû me contenter de l'imaginer très fort.

Huh …

C'était presque tout aussi amusant …

- J'en sais rien, ferme ta gueule, éteins la lampe et va au lit !

J'étais bien installé, mais je ressentais déjà le besoin de me mettre sur le ventre … Putain, six semaines comme ça allait être l'horreur !

À ma grande surprise, j'ai compris lorsque la pièce fut plongée dans le noir que le Strudel Allemand fit ce que je lui avais demandé. On dirait que la patate sait enfin c'est qui le _patrone di casa_ ! Mais il n'alla pas jusqu'au bout de ma requête.

Il ne ferma pas sa gueule.

- Pourquoi tu sors pas avec ?

- T'es con, je le connais même pas !

- Et alors, vous voulez vous sauter !

- C'est pas pour ça que je dois sortir avec !

Depuis quand on avait besoin d'être dans une relation pour baiser ? Je n'étais plus vierge (bah quoi, j'avais vingt et un ans ! Majeur et tout le bordel ! C'est décidé, aujourd'hui j'me barre ! Attends, quoi ?). Comme je disais, je n'étais plus vierge, et pourtant, je n'avais jamais eu de relation sérieuse … J'en n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin … J'ai pas besoin de câlin ni de bisous sur la joue ! J'avais pas d'ovaire ! Ça se saurait si j'en avais , je devrais me foutre des tampons des enfers dans la chatte et tout ça !

Je n'étais pas attaché émotionnellement à Antonio … Je ne sais pas vraiment si je le voulais mais … à chaque fois qu'il essayait de … _briser _la tension … Il y avait un truc de merde au fond de moi qui me disait qu'il fallait mieux _attendre_

Mais attendre quoi ?

- Sérieux, mec, dit la patate. Je connais Anto depuis tout gamin … Si t'attends pour le baiser, il va sûrement tomber amoureux de toi, et crois-moi, si tu trouves qu'un Antonio Frustré sexuellement est agaçant, faut pas que tu rencontres un Antonio amoureux !

A-Amoureux ?! Ah non putain ! J'avais pas besoin de ça !

Et pourtant …

C'était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une solution …

J'ai secoué la tête. S'il tombait amoureux de moi ce serait la fin ! Fallait pas que je laisse ça arriver ! C'était pas que je veux être un conard mais … Et moi dans tout ça ? Je veux dire, je sais que je suis incapable de rendre quelqu'un heureux …

Alors s'il tombait amoureux de moi … Ce serait déception sur déception pour lui … Il serait obligé de souffrir parce qu'il devrait me supporter … Mes sautes d'humeur et tout ça … Je n'étais pas une personne facile à vivre

Je connaissais à peine cet enfoiré, mais je ne souhaitais ça à personne !

- Bonne nuit, enfoiré.

- Bonne nuit, Lovino.

Lovino Vargas était incapable de donner de l'amour.

**A/N : Certainement Lovi !**

**(je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 3 (j'en suis à 75~85%) et j'ai peur qu'il soit vraiment nul … Je le trouve ennuyeux … surtout comparé à celui-ci !)**

**Merci pour vos reviews~! Les gens aiment le SpaMano, huh ? Pourquoi ? Au début je croyais que c'était mon OTP mais … Ouais … PruCan et tout ça …**

**Je n'arrive pas à lire du SpaMano mal écrit, alors que je peux avec du PruCan …**

**Et j'ai du mal à avoir des papillons dans le ventre … Sérieux, quand c'est Sunny Day in February, peu importe le couple, ça me réchauffe le cœur (et elle a des choix bizarres : Russie x Belgique, Pays-Bas x Liechtenstein. Sans parler de tous ses couples OCs qui me font fondre de bonheur !)**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	3. J'ai besoin d'une douche froide

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer**

**Rating : M**

**WARNINGS : Yaoi (c'est la première fois que je vais devoir mettre ce warning dans tous les chapitres)**

**Disclaimer : APH ****no es mío, es de Hidekaz Himaruya. ¡Es nosotros Padre y Dio! **

**A/N : Je vous aime les gars ! Merci pour vos fabuleux reviews !**

**Ne vous habituez pas à des uploads fréquentes parce que je commence la traduction de certaines de mes fics en anglais :)**

**J'ai un Tumblr ! Il est en anglais, mais je poste des fics (PruCan pour le moment) que je ne poste pas ici ainsi que des dessins (l'art n'a pas de langage).**

**C'est : tetra-paec . tumblr . com**

**Vous y verrez du PruCan et des fanarts de Fanfiction dont je suis tombée amoureuse ! Aussi des trucs que je reblog … Pourquoi Tumblr n'est pas populaire en France ? J'y passe ma vie !**

**Chapitre trois : J'ai besoin d'une douche froide**

Mon plus grand souhait quand Monsieur Patate (Marque déposée) m'a réveillé ce matin était de pouvoir dire « Ah, grâce aux coussins d'Antonio, j'ai dormi comme un chérubin ! ».

ET BAH NON PUTAIN !

Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point j'avais besoin de dormir sur le ventre, à quel point j'avais besoin de serrer un oreiller dans mes bras et à quel point le tic-tac de la montre de la patate était agaçant. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser une montre digitale comme tous ces stupides américains ?

Et j'avais ce besoin, là tout de suite, de m'étirer un grand coup, de bouger les bras, de me gratter la tête … C'était putain d'agonisant !

Gilbert me lança sa serviette humide au visage pour vérifier si je dormais encore (parce qu'apparemment il ne connaissait pas le « tu dors ? »). Et j'ai secoué la tête pour la faire tomber. En vain. J'avais une putain de serviette sur la tête et elle ne bougeait pas.

- Enfoiré !

- Je sais !

Et je l'ai entendu marcher vers la porte. Oh merde … dites-moi qu'il ouvre la porte, pas qu'il se casse … Pitié …

Il a ouvert la porte et … et il s'est barré !

- Fils de pute ! Reviens immédiatement !

J'ai essayé une nouvelle fois de secoué la tête, mais quand je bougeais trop fort ça me faisait un mal de chien ! Foutu rituel du matin ! C'était toujours Gilbert qui me réveillait (mais après sa douche, parce que ce con se levait bien trop tôt !), il avait des techniques diverses et variées pour me faire chier dès sept heure du matin, et il savait que j'avais horreur de l'eau au réveil !

- Merde ! ai-je dit pour moi-même.

J'ai dû me lever pour que la serviette tombe sur le sol, et de rage, je lui ai donné un bon coup de pied ! Prend ça, Tissu Humide de la Damnation ! Tu ne me feras plus chier de sitôt ! Rejoins tes suppôts, Gant de Toilette des Enfers et Canard en Plastique du Styx ! Mwahahaha !

Je devais avoir l'air d'un con, debout en caleçon au milieu de la chambre en train de rire en piétinant une serviette … Même sans les bras dans le plâtre c'était putain de con. Alors j'ai bien sentit le feu me monter aux joues quand j'ai remarqué Antonio appuyé contre l'arche de la porte.

Putain, il fallait qu'il arrête de faire ça, cet enfoiré ! Il allait finir par me donner une crise cardiaque !

- Putain Antonio ! Tu pourrais frapper !

- La porte était ouverte …

Connard de Patate ! Il complotait contre moi !

Antonio portait le t-shirt le plus laid que j'avais jamais vu … Je ne mens pas ! Il était à motif _léopard_ ! Il faut savoir porter ce genre de chose, et visiblement, ce n'était pas son cas … Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas opté pour un pantalon vert et des chaussures rouges, cela aurait pu passer, mais là, mes yeux brûlaient … Au moins il n'avait pas d'écriture débile sur son t-shirt …

- Tu es prêt pour la douche Lovi ?

J'ai dégluti. Non bordel, je n'étais pas prêt du tout ! Comment on pouvait être prêt pour ce genre de chose ? Je redevenais un bébé là tout de suite. Je redevenais Bébé Romano qui n'avait pas son mot à dire. Je redevenais cet enfant qui détestait les adultes, les enfants et même les putains d'écureuils ! Je n'étais plus Lovino, j'étais Romano.

C'était un peu confus mais … mes parents et « amis » (je ne considérais toujours pas ces gens comme mes amis), s'imposaient toujours à moi. J'étais leur larbin ! Je faisais tout ce qu'ils me demandaient ! Un véritable esclave !

Et un jour, j'ai pu quitter cet enfer. C'était la fin de l'école primaire. J'ai laissé Romano de côté et je suis devenu Lovino, mon deuxième nom, ma deuxième vie.

Romano était chétif, timide et gueulard.

Lovino était gueulard, viril, chauvin et euh … s-sûr de lui (la plupart du temps).

Donc, après des années et des années dans la peau de Lovino Vargas (séducteur italien), je redevenais le petit Romano.

Antonio me regardait droit dans les yeux, mais l'air ne devenait pas électrique comme d'habitude … J'étais … J'étais terrorisé, putain ! Ce mec, un inconnu dont je ne connais que le nom, allait me voir nu et allait me laver le corps … Il allait devoir m'emmener à la toilette aussi (parce que là je crevais d'envie).

Il a dû voir que ça n'allait pas (huh, moi qui le prenait pour un con), parce qu'il m'a souri et à fermer la porte (OUI, un peu d'intimité ! Urgh, et ça sonne pervers parce que cet idiot est dans la pièce). Il s'est avancé doucement vers moi, et a posé une main sur ma tête … C'était … agréable … Surtout parce que ça me démangeait mais …

Ouais, il n'y avait pas la même tension, que d'habitude, c'était reposant. Et pourtant, c'était toujours Antonio en face de moi. Toujours ce crétin de fils de pute …

- N'aie pas peur, c'était mon métier tu sais … Je ne te jugerai pas.

Pfff, il dit ça comme si c'était ce qui m'effrayait ! J'étais italien, mon corps était parfait ! M-même si … J-j 'étais un peu boudiné … J'avais p-pas des supers abdos non plus et …

Ne me regardez pas comme ça !

Ce connard arrivait à me faire complexer, bordel de merde !

La tension était différente maintenant, c'était étouffant pour moi, et probablement pour lui aussi, il n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux, et sa main sur mes cheveux pesaient lourd. Je ne savais pas si je préférais cette ambiance aux autres, mais je me sentais minuscule dans la pièce …

J'ai détourné la tête, enlevant sa main de là par la même occasion, et j'ai désigné mon tiroir du menton.

- Il me faut des vêtements, enfoiré.

Il a hoché stupidement la tête, et la tension était brisée, j'ai soupiré. Il s'est avancé vers mon tiroir et oh merde ! Son look était déjà horrible, et même si son cul était toujours aussi séduisant, la phrase « Capitaine Swag » écrite dans son dos avait failli me faire vomir. C'était lui qui allait choisir mes vêtements ? Plutôt crever !

Il a sorti un pantalon de training et la veste assortie. Une nouvelle fois, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque

- Yiiip ! (très masculin, je sais) Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bâtard ! Je porterai jamais ça pour aller en cours ! J'ai une chemise Armani et un jean Hugo Boss posé juste là !

J'ai pointé (inutilement) du doigt vers les dits vêtement, mais l'idiot a secoué la tête.

- Lovino, croit moi, dans ton état, tu ferais mieux de t'habiller décontracté …

- JE NE METTRAI PAS DE TRAINING !

Il me prenait pour qui celui-là ? Un français ? J'étais italien ! Les trainings, c'était pour faire du sport uniquement ! Et après quoi ? Il allait me passer une paire de _Crocs_ et un bonnet _YMCMB_ vert fluo ? La honte de la honte ! J'aimais autant me faire pousser la moustache !

- Sois raisonnable ! Qui doit t'habiller ? C'est plus facile d'enfiler un pantalon de training !

- Je. M'en. Bats. Les. Couilles !

J'ai accentué chacun de mes mots en le pointant du plâtre de manière menaçante. Je le fusillais du regard, mais j'avais pas l'impression que je l'intimidais … Oh oh … Pourquoi il me regardait avec des yeux aussi … sombres ?

Je pouvais entendre que son souffle avait accéléré et le voir se lécher la lèvre inférieure … Je venais de l'engueuler et ce malade trouvait ça excitant !

N'empêche que son expression me donnait … Des sensations étranges …

J'ai ouvert la bouche, puis je l'ai refermé pour me mordre la lèvre. Il s'est approché de moi et j'ai fait un pas en arrière, manquant de peu de tomber lorsque mon pied entra en contact avec mon lit …

Oh tiens, un lit …

Pour une raison inconnue, alors qu'Antonio se penchait vers moi, j'ai ressenti le besoin de m'assoir sur mon matelas. Une excellente idée, vu que je pensais qu'il voulait m'embrasser. Est-ce que je l'encourageais à continuer ? Je l'invitais pas sur mon lit quand même ! Heureusement pour moi, une fois assis sur le lit, son angle devenait gênant et il s'est arrêté. Et du coup, ça a foiré !

On ne me touche pas si facilement bâtard !

J'ai regardé mes genoux, pour lui faire comprendre que le petit moment d'évasion de mon esprit était terminé. Il se prenait pour qui ce connard ? Lovino Vargas ne se laissait pas embrasser ! Il était viril et prenait toujours les devants ! Un véritable beau-gosse !

Le bâtard a secoué la tête et s'est redressé (il était toujours légèrement penché vers l'avant, et cela devait faire crevé mal au dos).

- Enfoiré … ai-je marmonné.

- Désolé … Mais quand tu t'énerves comme ça … c'est assez … envoutant …

- T'es un psychopathe mec !

- Ahahahaha~! Peut-être !

Urgh, quel idiot, dire quelque chose comme ça … Je voulais pas que cette histoire tourne à l'angoisse, j'en avais eu assez dans ma vie ! Je ne le connaissais pas, et il était peut-être un psychopathe … Ça me donnait vraiment pas l'envie de faire connaissance …

L'idiot a attrapé un de mes jeans (Abercrombie) et un caleçon noir (Jack & Jones). Putain ouais ! Pas de training !

- Je veux cette veste.

J'ai montré du menton un blouson bleu avec écrit « Italia » en blanc sur le devant. Ce truc était niquel ! Je n'avais jamais l'occasion de le mettre parce qu'il était trois tailles trop grandes (ces connards de chez _3 Suisses _!), mais là ce serait parfait pour cacher mes plâtres ! Et puis, il s'enfilait de la même manière qu'une veste de training, du coup ce n'était pas trop différent du plan original de cet abruti.

Il a pris un t-shirt rouge et j'ai crié :

- Non, bordel de merde ! Le blanc, le blanc !

Il était complètement fou ou quoi ? J'allais pas mélanger les couleurs comme ça !

- D'accord, d'accord ! J'ai compris, la mode c'est super important pour toi !

- Un peu, tête de nœud !

- Ça me fait plaisir d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur toi …

J'ai rougis à son putain de sourire. Ce mec était trop bipolaire pour moi …

- Ouais, bah t'y habitues pas !

- On va devenir amis avec le temps~!

J'ai soupiré d'exaspération. Quel bouffon … On était incompatible, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait cet ahuri ?!

- Bon, on y va ?

Il a désigné la porte de la salle de bain de la paume de la main. J'ai dû devenir aussi blanc qu'une sculpture de Miquel Angelo, parce que putain, je me sentais mal ! J'ai hoché la tête comme un homme, et me suis rendu vers la minuscule salle de bain.

Elle était niquel chrome cette salle de bain, pas étonnant quand tu es en colloc avec Gilbert … A part le miroir couvert de post-it et les murs couvert de posters sur l'hygiène posés par les doyens du campus, aucun signe de désordre. Les murs étaient d'une horrible couleur saumon, mais je pouvais rien y faire … On n'avait même pas le droit d'apporter une foutue plante pour donner un peu de joie.

On a tous besoin de joie et de bonne humeur, putain de bordel de merde de sa mère la pute !

J'ai entendu la porte se refermer. Oh putain, ça y était … Le moment décisif … J'étais absolument pas prêt ! Genre je pouvais me pisser dessus !

Oh oh … J'avais besoin d'aller à la toilette … J'avais envie de me mettre en boule et de crier de frustration ! Je n'étais même plus un être humain, bordel !

- Courage, Lovi, ce n'est que six semaines …

Six semaines comme ça … L'enfer, putain !

- Bon, a continué l'abruti, je vais enlever ton caleçon, et je sors le temps que tu ailles à la toilette, d'accord ?

J'ai écarquillé les yeux. Il allait voir mon … Ça devait bien arriver un jour mais j'aurais préféré que ça soit autrement …

Huh ? QUOI ?! Bien sûr que non ça ne devait pas arriver un jour ! Stupide cerveau !

Il s'est approché et s'est mis derrière moi. Il a mis ses mains (gelées putain ! Il était frigorifié, ou quoi ?) de chaque côté de mes hanches, a saisi mon sous-vêtement pour le faire descendre rapidement. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas avoir senti ses doigts le long de mes cuisses, mais mon visage s'est quand même transformé en braise.

Et là, d'un coup, il a quitté la pièce.

Pffiooou, c'était pas si compliqué …

Bon, je n'allais pas vous donner les détails, mais j'ai été à la toilette (bizarre de pisser assis) et j'ai galéré pour tirer la chasse avec mon pied. Heureusement que c'était la petite commission … J'allais devoir attendre ce soir avant de … Mais personne ne voulait entendre parler de ce genre de trucs dégueulasses, et j'allais devoir faire de mon mieux pour ne pas chopper la coulante, quitte à bouffer des constipants.

Quelqu'un a timidement frappé à la porte.

- Lovi ? Je peux entrer ?

- Ouais …

Il est entré et a refermé la porte derrière lui. Il a posé mes vêtements sur un petit meuble blanc prévu pour ça et a allumé l'eau de la douche. Pas une seule fois nos regards s'étaient croisés, et j'en étais plus que ravi …

- Lovino, je vais mettre ces plastiques autours de tes bras pour les protéger de l'eau.

Je n'ai pas bougé, et il est venu en face de moi, encore une fois sans me regarder dans les yeux. Je me suis demandé pourquoi il se sentait obligé d'annoncer tout ce qu'il faisait mais …

Mais au fond de moi, ça me faisait plaisir …

C'était genre une préparation, et c'était cool de sa part.

_Pouce Vert_ de Lovino !

- Tu peux entrer sous la douche.

J'ai hésité … J'étais pas con, je savais que la douche ici faisait des siennes, et j'avais pas envie de me retrouver ébouillanté ou gelé sur place … Antonio a relevé ses manches et a mis sa main sous l'eau.

- Aouch ! C'est trop chaud !

- TU VOULAIS ME BRÛLER VIF ET PRENDRE TOUTE MA FORTUNE, AVOUE !

J'ai bien fait d'attendre ! On ne baise pas Lovino Vargas aussi facilement ! Et dans tous les sens du terme !

- N-non Lovi, j'te jure !

Je l'ai mitraillé du regard, et par accident on … on s'est regardé dans les yeux …

J'apprends jamais de mes erreurs, bordel !

Il s'est collé à moi (comment il peut passer d'une humeur à l'autre celui-là !), et là c'était trèèèès gênant, vu que j'étais NU PUTAIN !

Sa main était sur mon bas ventre, et cette fois, je n'ai pas hésité à lui foutre un bon coup de plâtre dans le nez !

Mauvaise idée !

On a crié de douleur en même temps … Putain, j'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer !

- Aïe aïe aïe, Lovi …

- T-Te p-p-p-plains pas et f-f-fais ton t-t-travail !

PUTAIN ÇA FAISAIT MAL !

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être con parfois ! Mais au moins je l'avais empêché de me molester … Il s'est excusé en regardant ses pieds (il y avait mon PENIS dans cette direction, alors ce serait sympa de regarder ailleurs !) puis a relevé la tête pour me faire avancer sous la douche. Je n'ai rien dit et j'ai laissé l'eau chaude détendre mes muscles. Putain, c'était bon ! Dommage que je crevais de mal aux épaules à devoir garder mes bras en l'air et hors du jet d'eau.

- J-Je vais te laver maintenant, Lovino …

- Ouais … Gard à tes mains !

S'il me touchait où que ce soit comme le gros pervers qu'il était, le lui faisait bouffer mes plâtres,les deux en même temps … et par l'anus …!

Il a hoché la tête et je l'ai entendu ouvrir la bouteille de gel douche. Il a coupé l'eau et posé un gant de toilette glacé sur mon dos et s'est mis à frotter.

Et honnêtement …

Il n'y avait rien d'érotique dans tout ça … C'était pas comme dans les films, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais consentant à tout ça … Je me faisais putain de violer la peau avec du savon ! Bon, j'exagérais un peu, mais vous avez mon état d'esprit.

Ce n'était pas super agréable, et je lui tournais le dos pour ne pas croiser son regard. On savait tous les deux où ça irait si on se regardait, Lovino à quatre pattes dans la douche avec un Antonio le pénétrant- AAARH ! MERDE QUOI !

Je ne pouvais même pas me mettre à quatre pattes avec mes plâtres ! Saloperie de cerveau ! Aies au moins des fantasmes réalisables comme mes jambes autour de ses hanches alors qu'il me pilonne contre un mur avec nos lèvres collées et- STOOOOP !

Sa main est descendue le long de mes jambes, jusqu'à mes pieds. Il n'a pas eu besoin de me le demander que je les levais l'une après l'autre pour qu'il en nettoie la paume. Ça s'appelait la paume du pied ? À vérifier …

Le gant de toilette est remonté jusqu'à mes fesses, et il l'a passé dans ma fente, effleurant mon … trou (eurk).

Cette douche était de plus en plus étrange … Et ça allait être comme ça tous mes matins, huh ? Bordel …

- Je vais te laver les cheveux maintenant.

Je l'ai entendu ouvrir une bouteille de shampoing et s'en verser sur la main. Il s'est mis à me masser doucement le crâne et … puuuutaaain ! C'était trop bon ! Ma tête me démangeait, et là, c'était limite orgasmique …

- Uh-hu~…

Et je venais apparemment de gémir …

Antonio serra mes cheveux et approcha brusquement son visage de mon oreille.

- Evite ce genre de bruit si tu ne veux pas que je te prenne ici même et sans préparation …

- UN PEU DE SELF-CONTROL, PUTAIN !

C'était le roi de « comment casser l'ambiance » ! J'avoue que j'avais rougi à sa phrase, mais bordel, il pouvait pas calmer ses ardeurs le temps d'une douche ? Et si on inversait les rôles ? Comment il se sentirait si c'était moi qui devais m'occuper de son pauvre petit cul alors que ses coudes étaient pétés ? Ça lui ferait quoi si je décidais brusquement d'étendre ses tendres miches pour que _je _puisse le prendre ici-même, je le tiendrais par les cheveux alors qu'il crierait mon nom en-

MEEEERDE ! C'était contagieux ou quoi ? Putain de pervers !

Il me lâcha les cheveux et prit le pommeau de douche pour me rincer entièrement, passant sa main aux endroits où le savon collait (apparemment, j'en avais beaucoup sur le cul … yiiiiip ! et sur les boules ! CONNARD !). Il a fermé l'eau et soupiré, il avait l'air … déçu ?

- C'est fini Lovi …

Il a enroulé mon basson dans ma serviette (qui n'était pas le drapeau italien (ô blasphème !) mais une photo du Colisée de Rome), et m'a fait sortir de la douche. J'ai pu enfin (ou malheureusement) lui faire face, et j'ai vu que son t-shirt immonde était légèrement mouillé. J'ai souhaité de tout mon cœur que les couleurs dégorgent.

Hé hé, il aurait la peau tatouée en motif léopard … Peut-être que s'il enlevait son t-shirt je pourrais voir si …

NON Lovino ! Vilain Lovino !

Avec une autre serviette (motif tour de Pise, wouhou !), il m'essuya les cheveux et le haut du corps. Alors qu'il frottait gentiment mon torse (en caressant mes tétons, bien sûr, ce sale homo !), il décida de faire la conversation, parce que tout était normal dans ce genre situation. Ha … Sarcasme …

- Tu as cours cet après-midi ?

- Nan, pas le jeudi. Le mardi non plus. J'ai cours toute la journée le mercredi et le vendredi, et seulement l'aprèm le lundi.

- Oh oh ! J'ai comme toi le jeudi et le lundi ! Pfiooou, j'avais peur de devoir me lever tous les lundis matins !

J'ai ricané alors qu'il enlevait la serviette de ma tête et attrapait mon t-shirt blanc en col en V.

- Ça nous fait ça en commun, connard. Espèce de flemmard …

- Ahahaha~! On pourra glander ensemble si on se marrie !

Aqsdfghjklm ! Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait celui-là ?! J'ai senti le sang affluer vers mon visage aussi rapidement qu'une brigade italienne fuyant les anglais.

- Psychopathe !

- C'était une boutade, Lovi !

- La ferme, et qui utilise le mot « boutade » ?!

Il a ri et a pris mes bras pour les faire passer dans les manches du t-shirt. S'il me le déformait, il me le repayait ! Ce n'était peut-être qu'un simple t-shirt blanc, mais c'était _Mango, _et oui, c'était avec honte, que j'avouais que c'était un t-shirt pour fille, mais leurs t-shirts épousaient mes sublimes formes masculines et italiennes à la perfection.

Il m'a fait m'assoir sur la toilette (cuvette fermée, sinon trop dégueu) et s'est agenouillé devant moi pour faire passer mes pieds dans mon caleçon et l'a remonté à mi-cuisse avant d'attraper mon jeans et de faire la même chose.

Je me suis levé, il s'est mis derrière moi et a attrapé les bords de mon sous-vêtement.

Déjà que je trouvais que se faire déshabiller était super bizarre, se faire habiller, l'était encore plus … Il fit passer ses pouces le long de l'élastique, jusque _devant, _je pouvais sentir ses doigt caresser mes poils pubiens, et c'était vraiment gênant, surtout que mon ventre s'était contracté à sa venue soudaine.

Ce bâtard profitait de toutes les occasions pour me toucher !

C'était pas de l'attouchement sexuel ça ? Je pouvais porter plainte, non ? Ce serait vraiment un coup de bâtard … Hé hé, ça me plaisait bien comme idée … Et après Grand-Père serait obligé de me trouver une nouvelle infirmière et …

Oh merde, ce connard prendrait une personne encore pire comme … le gardien du couloir, ce russe super _creepy_ ! ou … ou lui-même putain !

Ok, c'est bon je portrais pas plainte, je veux pas risquer de me faire laver l'anus par mon Grand-Père …

Antonio a remonté mon jeans et refermé le bouton en s'appuyant bien fort contre moi pour que tout ce que je puisse sentir était ses doigts sur ma teub … Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait en remontant ma brayette ? Il me fixait les lèvres en léchant les siennes.

J'ai senti ma bouche saliver et mes yeux s'écarquillés … Uuuuuurgh … J'avais trop envie de lui ! Saloperie de tension ! Ça valait le coup de l'embrasser ou pas ?

Je me suis imaginé les jambes écartées alors qu'il me pénétrait sur mon lit le dos contre mon mur de coussin … Ce serait fantastique et …

Et j'ai imaginé la suite …

Ce serait fini, plus de tension … Et que ferait Antonio ? Oh merde, il me laisserait là, non ? Il n'avait rien à perdre en me laissant après s'être servit de mon corps … Il pourrait retourner à ses occupations et me laisser me démerder tout seul, avec mes plâtres …

Je ne le connaissais pas assez, pour moi tout ce qu'il était c'était un psychopathe sexuel …

J'ai vu ses yeux remonter vers les miens, ils avaient l'air sombre sous l'éclairage de la pièce.

- Puis-je ?

Il me demandait l'autorisation pour m'embrasser ? Il se croyait à quelle époque ? Mais la réponse fusa :

- Oui-NON ! NON PUTAIN !

Je me suis détaché de lui et est marché jusqu'à la porte pour faire une sortie fracassante ! Mais je savais pas ouvrir la porte ! MERDE ! J'ai levé le pied, pour tourner la poignée, mais c'étaient une de ses poignées rondes, et mes orteils mouillés ne pouvaient rien faire contre cette poignée de la damnation. Et le pire c'était Antonio qui se marrait derrière-moi

- Ahahaha~! Laisse-moi t'aider, Lovi.

- Grrr …

Il a ouvert la porte pour moi et je suis parti en claquant des talons. Je suis pas allé bien loin par contre, parce qu'il me fallait des chaussettes et des chaussures. Il fallait aussi préparer mon sac de cours, et sortir mon argent pour que je puisse bouffer …

J'étais redevenu un vrai gosse …

- T'es mignon quand tu boudes Lovino …

- Ma virilité n'apprécie pas ton putain de commentaire.

Antonio a sorti une paire de chaussette de mon tiroir et me les a enfilé. Huh, c'était courageux … Moi perso, les pieds ça me dégoutait un peu …

Comme les dialogues qui ont suivis cet enfilage de chaussettes n'étaient pas bien intéressants, j'allais les passer vite fait bien fait. En gros, je lui ai donné le nom de mes classes, il a préparé mes livres, mes stylos (le con, j'allais pas écrire de sitôt …), mon portefeuille et après un laps de temps incalculable à tenter de le convaincre que je ne porterais pas de pantoufles pour aller en classe (« mais Lovi, c'est super confortable ! »), il a pu m'enfiler une paire de _Converse_ bleues assortie à ma veste _Italia_.

Il était temps d'aller déjeuner, et je crevais la dalle putain ! Il était huit heure et demie, ce qui nous laissait une heure pour bouffer avant d'aller en classe.

Comment j'allais faire pour bouffer ma tomate du matin ? Et j'avais pas besoin que cet abruti se foute de ma gueule parce que j'étais fou des tomates … Personne ne pouvait comprendre à quel point elles étaient délicieuses ! Et sûrement pas Antonio … Je pariais que cet idiot faisait partie des gens qui n'aimaient pas les tomates … tous des idiots, comme Antonio !

- Allez Lovi, il faut y aller ! Je ne veux pas sauter le déjeuner !

- Ouais, tu veux sauter autre chose, enfoiré …

Huh ? Qu'est-ce que je venais de dire ?! Non ! J'étais contaminé ! L'abruti a posé une main sur mon épaule.

- Plus tard, Lovi … J'ai trop faim là tout de suite … et pas que de toi …

- Arrête de flirter, je veux bouffer !

Je me suis rendu à la porte fermée, mais cette fois j'ai pu l'ouvrir avec mon pied.

- C'est toi qui a commencé ! s'est plaint Antonio.

Pfff, comme si j'allais flirter avec cet idiot … Si il y avait bien une chose que je ne ferais jamais avec lui, c'était bien flirter.

…

…

Quoi ?

**A/N : C'est la fin de chapitre la plus minable de tous les temps …**

**Je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre, alors j'ai ajouté de la tension sexuelle … Je suis nulle, sérieux … Résoudre mes problèmes par le sexe …**

**Quand Lovi dit qu'il était un esclave et le larbin de sa famille, ce n'était pas vrai. C'est comme dans le manga, quand il écrit son journal en disant qu'Espagne le maltraite … Ce ne sont que des mots … Je pense que plus tard on aura un peu plus de détail au sujet de l'enfance de Lovi …**

**Envoyez-moi des idées pour la suite, ça m'aide beaucoup !**

**REVIEW !**

**J'AIME LES REVIEWS !**


	4. Plus qu'un fruit, une façon de vivre

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer !**

**Rating : M**

**WARNINGS : YAOI**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Hetalia *sniff sniff***

**A/N : IMPORTANT : VOTEZ SUR MON PROFIL L'HISTOIRE QUE VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE TERMINE ENSUITE !**

**Je m'impressionne … Tout un chapitre sur la tomate, c'est quelque chose, non ?**

**Bon apparemment j'ai eu envie de donner une back story aux personnages … Ça fait que ce sera plus long que prévu et que je vais sûrement abandonner à un moment où à un autre … Pour éviter cela, je vais me limiter à un chapitre par semaine.**

**Disons, tous les samedis. Je vais essayer de garder une heure précise, mais ce sera la nuit pour les français et le soir pour les canadiens (je pense à vous aussi les gars) !**

**Allez, encore plus de situations tordues et improbables pour Lovino, et encore plus de tentatives d'humour de ma part !**

**Chapitre quatre : C'est plus qu'un fruit, c'est une façon de vivre**

Je venais de répondre à la question la plus posée de tous les temps. Ou peut-être pas … Je voulais dire, on entendait souvent « qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? » et « à quelle heure on mange ? » aussi …

Antonio venait de me demander « Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? ». Si sa tenue avait été moins laide, j'aurais automatiquement répondit « ton corps » maaaais …

1) je ne flirtais pas avec lui, jamais, et 2) je voulais des tomates là tout de suite !

- Deux tomates et du jus de tomate. Et n'oublie pas la sauce tomate ! C'est bon nature, mais avec de la sauce aussi, putain … Et pas de ketchup ! C'est une insulte à la tomate !

Mes bras étaient retenus par des espèces de draps blancs qui m'enlevaient tous mes points _Swag_ … J'avais toujours cru qu'on ne voyait ça que dans les films, mais apparemment, _Mister l'Infirmière_ ici présent me forçait à les porter pour soutenir mes bras et éviter de me faire mal aux épaules … J'avais l'air d'une momie, ou d'un mec qu'on emmenait à l'asile … Au moins je ne devais pas porter mon sac, c'était le rôle d'Antonio (hé hé, travaille esclave !).

C'était la honte de marcher dans la rue avec ça ! Et c'était le mois de Novembre, je me les caillais ! J'avais pas pensé à prendre une écharpe, mais au moins, l'abruti espagnol avait couvert son horrible t-shirt par un horrible manteau sac-poubelle. Vous savez, ces manteaux en plastique noir un peu brillant en mode doudoune mais plus léger qui avait été à la mode l'année précédente et il y a deux ans … Ce genre d'immondice ! Bien sûr qu'Antonio portait ce genre de chose, il avait autant le sens de la mode qu'une putain de _cuillère en bois. _

- Des … tomates ? il m'a demandé. Pour le déjeuner, à neuve heure du matin ?

Il m'a regardé bizarrement. Héhé, choqué par mon régime alimentaire ? Bouffon va ! C'est bon pour la santé au moins, pas comme ces foutues gonzesses accros au chocolat ! Lovino vous emmerde, les filles !

Son visage était trop drôle, tordu entre l'étonnement et … le dégoût j'imaginais ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux bâtard ? J'achète le même déjeuner tous les jours, je sais où aller !

J'ai marché plus vite pour qu'il accélère un peu le rythme, c'était marrant de le voir dandiner avec mon sac sur une épaule et le sien sur l'autre.

- Lovino !

- Quoi ?! Tu me fais chier, je crève la dalle ! Suis-moi !

Je n'ai pas attendu qu'il me réponde que je bouffais des trucs bizarres, je l'avais déjà entendu assez dans ma vie.

« _Fratello, tu as oublié de mettre des pâtes avec ta sauce tomate …_ »

« _Non Romano, on ne plantera pas __**que **__des tomates cette année, arrête de poser la question à chaque fois !_ »

« _Lovino, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé d'abuser des tomates, la plante est cancérigène_ »

« _M. Romano Vargas, la cantine de l'école n'accepte pas que vous apportez votre propre repas. Les tomates ne sont pas assez nutritives, ce sont des pommes de terre et du bœuf au menu, veuillez faire comme tous les autres élèves et manger ce que les cuisinières préparent avec amour_ »

J'ai continué à avancer _volle petrol, _sans même vérifier si le connard me suivait. Je me suis arrêté devant mon restaurant préféré le temps de regarder l'enseigne complètement pourrie :

_La Tomatina_

Je suis entré en poussant la porte avec mon pied (au moins ce n'était pas une clinche) et quand Afonso le proprio et serveur/cuisinier (un grand brun avec une queue de cheval et un grain de beauté sur la joue) m'a vu, il m'a tout de suite reconnu :

- Lovino, t'es en retard ! La même chose que tous les jours ?

- Bah ouais, bouffon !

- T'as fait quoi à tes bras ?

- Je suis cascadeur à mi-temps. Grouille-toi, j'ai pas que ça à foutre !

Il est parti dans la cuisine chercher mon déjeuner et j'ai pu observer le resto. C'était minable, sérieux, mais comme il y avait une dizaine de personnes assises à table, on pouvait dire que le business fonctionnait bien …

Antonio est arrivé à côté de moi et a soupiré.

- Vraiment Lovino, de tous les endroits, il a fallu que tu viennes ici ?

- Je viens ici tous les jours, trou du cul !

- Quoi ? Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu !

- De quoi tu parles ?

Afonso est revenu avec un sac en papier contenant mon déjeuner, comme d'habitude. Il savait que je le mangeais dans la navette pour l'université (c'était un bus, pas une navette spatiale, mais pour une raison que j'ignorais, ça s'appelait la navette). Il l'a posé sur le comptoir et s'est cependant figé en voyant Antonio.

- Toi par contre, t'es en avance, on n'est pas le week-end, retourne faire le mariole dans ton école de cinéma !

Euh … Ils se connaissaient ? Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être la grande amitié …

- La ferme, c'est le restaurant de qui ici ?

- T'es jamais là, alors ta gueule ! Qui est-ce qui s'en occupe ?!

Antonio l'a mitraillé des yeux et a détourné la tête, son regard tombant sur le mien. J'étais aussi confus qu' un pingouin dans le désert.

- Va me chercher un numéro 3, et sans la viande et la salade ! Et dans un gobelet !

Afonso a grogné et a claqué des talons en se retournant pour aller vers la cuisine. J'ai évité une serveuse qui passait avec une omelette à la tomate (putain, ça avait l'air trop bon, mais il y avait trop d'œuf à mon goût), et me suis tourné vers l'abruti.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous vous connaissez ?!

Question de merde, il n'allait pas me répondre « Ahahaha~! Pas du tout, mais j'aime bien engueuler les gens quand je les rencontres pour la première fois ! On a ça en commun Lovi~! On se ressemble tellement qu'on devrait copuler~! ».

- Lovino, tu n'as pas remarqué la ressemblance ? C'est mon frère !

- Quoi ?! Mais vous n'avez que la couleur des cheveux en commun !

Il a roulé les yeux au plafond. Il avait l'air blasé et moins stupide que d'habitude avec cette attitude.

- Si seulement c'était tout ce que nous avions en commun … Même forme de sourcils et de visage ...

- Et vos yeux sont vachement différents …

Et je ne parlais pas que de la couleur, c'était vrai que le brun et le vert était super différent, mais la forme et la lueur n'étaient vraiment pas les mêmes …

- C'est parce qu'on a tous les deux les yeux de nos mères.

- Comment ça « nos mère » c'est pas possible, ça veut dire que tu as deux … Oh …

Afonso est revenu et a lancé un sachet en plastique avec ce qui ressemblait à un gobelet en carton comme on les voit chez_ Starbucks_ à la face d'Antonio.

- Maintenant dehors !

- Attends putain, Antonio, sors mon portefeuille !

Il plaça rapidement une main sur ma fesse (c'était presque une fessée, bordel ! Pourquoi j'avais pas mis mon portefeuille dans mon sac, putain, quel crâne vide ! Ça ne m'étonnais pas qu'il avait pris un malin plaisir à le mettre dans ma poche ce matin) et le sorti rapidement tendant un billet de vingt dollars (parce qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser les petits billets ce con ! Putain, j'ai horreur d'avoir une trentaine de billet d'un dollar !).

Afonso le lui a arraché des mains et aussi vite qu'il avait pris le billet, il rendit la monnaie. Et l'abruti me rendit ce qui m'appartenait.

- Suceur de queue, va ! fit Afonso

- Lécheur de minou !

- Ça au moins c'est un truc _normal, _sale pédé !

Oh oh … Homophobe en vue … Il valait mieux se casser dans ses moments ci ! Huh mais … Il avait pas dit qu'ils avaient deux mères ?

- Antonio, bâtard, attrape ma bouffe, je veux pas être en retard !

Il fit ce que je lui avais demandé et se cassa en premier. Je l'ai suivi immédiatement pour ne pas me retrouver coincé à l'intérieur (la porte ne se poussait que dans un sens).

- C'était quoi ce bordel à l'intérieur ?

- Ahahaha~! Je suis touché que tu veuilles en apprendre plus sur ma vie, Lovi, mais parfois il vaut mieux ne pas y penser ! Peut-être une prochaine fois~!

Qu'est-ce que cet idiot cachait ? Il avait des problèmes familiaux (j'aurais jamais cru ça d'un mec qui était aussi joyeux qu'une parade de licornes) et apparemment, si j'avais bien compris, l'endroit où je bouffais tous les matins depuis trois mois lui appartenait.

Si ça c'était pas la Merde !

(Ou le Destin, c'était la même chose de toute façon.)

- Lovi, on n'aura pas le temps de manger dans la navette …

- Je mange vite, arrête de braire !

- Tu manges vite ? Oui, mais là c'est qui qui va te donner à manger ?

Je me suis arrêté d'un coup, puis j'ai repris ma route parce que je ne voulais vraiment pas être en retard. Oh merde, il allait me faire bouffer comme les mamans le font pour leurs bébés ! « Ahahaha~! Ouvre la bouche, Lovi ! Si tu manges toute ton assiette tu pourras déguster autre chose~! *clin d'œil pervers et mouvement obscène du bassin* »). J'ai rougi violement à la stupidité de mon cerveau (sérieux je n'avais pas pensé au cul depuis cinq minutes, et maintenant mon record était foutu !)

En entendant l'église sonner les neuves heures et demie, j'ai compris qu'il était trop tard.

Merde ! Bon, au moins, j'avais l'excuse des plâtres ! C'était une bonne excuse … Et puis tout le monde s'en foutait de l'heure à laquelle t'arrivais en classe … J'étais plus au lycée, bordel ! Le prof que j'avais ce matin était cool. Et puis si je voulais être à l'heure, j'aurais du prendre le bus de neuve heure quart grand maximum … Pourquoi j'avais toujours l'impression d'être en avance si l'heure n'était pas encore passée ?

On s'est assis sur un banc en attendant que la navette passe (dans quatre minutes) et Antonio a ouvert son déjeuner. Il sorti une paille transparente d'une poche de son sac et l'a plantée dans le capuchon de son gobelet. Il a pris une bonne gorgée en soupirant de joie. Ça devait être bon …

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la couleur de ce qu'il buvait et …

Oh mon dieu ! Le _Gasp_ !

Est-ce que c'était de … de la sauce tomate ? Est-ce que cet enfoiré de fils de putain d'avaleur de sperme buvait de la sauce tomate en gobelet ?

Non. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'y avait que Lovino Vargas qui faisait ça ! Il se prenait pour qui cet enfoiré de merde ? Il ne le faisait que pour m'impressionner, putain ! Ce n'était sûrement pas de la sauce tomate, c'était … un autre truc rouge comme … euh … comme du Tabasco !

Il buvait un grand gobelet de Tabasco, c'était pour ça qu'il était aussi rouge ! Il a bu une dernière gorgée avant de poser le gobelet sur son genou.

- Lovi, tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer comme ça ? J'apprécie l'attention et tout, mais ça me fait rougir et me donne envie de t'embrasser … Mais peut-être que tu veux goûter à mes lèvres goût tomate~! Ahahaha~!

J'ai rougi à mon tour et j'ai regardé mes pieds. Putain ! C'était vraiment de la tomate ! Des lèvres goût tomate ? C'était un putain de fantasme … hyper bizarre certes … Mais … ouais … Ça me plairait bien ce genre de choses tordues …

Heureusement pour nous, la navette est arrivée pour interrompre ce moment de merde. On est monté dedans, et j'ai pu voir le chauffeur _ricaner _en voyant mes plâtres … Enfoiré ! J'espérais que la même chose allait lui arriver, tiens ! Et à sa belle-mère, comme ça il devrait lui nettoyer le vagin !

En parlant de vagin, je ne réalisais que maintenant qu'Antonio ne m'avait pas vraiment lavé entre les jambes … Comme ce n'était pas une pensée à avoir au milieu d'un bus, j'ai demandé à mon cerveau de fermer sa gueule.

Il n'y avait que quelques personnes aussi peu à l'heure que nous dans la navette, mais à part une fille qui allait exploser sous la pression du retard (débutante), tout le monde s'en battait royalement les couilles … Comme je ne pouvais pas montrer ma carte étudiant, Antonio dû le faire pour moi. J'ai vu ce bâtard espagnol jeter un coup d'œil à la photo alors que le chauffeur acquiesçait.

- Ta photo est trop mignonne Lovi !

- T'es vraiment trop bizarre …

Je voulais dire, cette photo pouvait facilement entrer dans le Livre des Records dans la catégorie « Hommes les plus gênés d'être pris en photo ». La photographe était une fille appelée Elizavetha, une vieille connassance (super jeu de mot, je sais). Elle avait refusée de prendre la photo à condition que je rie.

Je n'avais jamais ri de ma vie, ce n'était pas comme ça que j'allais commencer !

Bref, elle avait pris Gilbert que je venais à peine de rencontré (et qui faisait la photo pour sa carte au même endroit que moi, cet enfoiré sans personnalité) et lui avait donné un bon coup de poing sur les couilles (assez osé pour une gonzesse/ninja/bonasse). Du coup, sur la photo, on me voyait en train d'essayer de ne pas sourire. J'étais vraiment laid, on aurait dit un constipé …

La photo de la patate en revanche était hilarante !

Je me suis assis au fond du bus, et Antonio est venu à côté de moi.

- Nourris-moi maintenant, bâtard ! Je crève la dalle depuis une heure !

Il a ouvert le sachet contenant ma nourriture sans rien dire et a pris un des quartiers de tomates préalablement coupés par Afonso. J'ai fixé le fruit avec fascination, Antonio le pressait un peu trop fort, faisant couler le fruit sur ses longs et fins doigts.

Et merde … Ça ne devait pas être une vision érotique pour beaucoup de monde mais pour moi … Je veux dire, c'était une combinaison entre la _tomate _et _Antonio. _Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir trouver quelque chose de plus sexy …

- Ouvre la bouche, Lovi …

Mes lèvres tremblaient comme de la gelée à Osaka un jour de secousses, mais j'ai obéis. Dans ma tête c'était « _Ne lèche pas ses doigts, tu ne sais pas où ça a trainé et où ça pourrait te mener, bordel … » _mais en réalité … J'ai pas pu résister.

Quel homo …

Mais c'était de la tomate ! Je pouvais quand même pas la laisser là ! J'ai vu le bâtard espagnol retenir son souffle en rougissant. L'enfoiré … Il devait sûrement imaginer ma langue ailleurs … Pas près d'arriver !

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! ai-je dit en essayant de ne pas rougir.

Comment c'était possible de transformer le fait de manger en quelque chose de sexuel ? J'avais un sérieux problème, putain ! Antonio a détourné le regard et a pris un autre morceau de tomate.

- Tss, idiot, tu dois le tremper dans la sauce tomate avant !

Il a hoché la tête en gardant les yeux dans le sachet et a ouvert le petit pot de sauce tomate. La navette a soudainement tournée et cet idiot a bien eut de la chance de ne pas m'en foutre partout ! Il a plongé le quartier de tomate dans le pot et …

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait avec mon cerveau mais … Tout se passait comme dans une pub pour un fast-food. La nourriture avait l'air d'être la chose la plus appétissante du monde sans aucune raison.

Je crevais la dalle, et je n'étais pas certain qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une faim pour le fruit … Le bâtard espagnol me faisait drôlement envie …

Je. Détestais. Cette. Putain. De. Tension.

Il a approché la tomate couverte de sauce de ma bouche et alors que j'ai croqué dans le bout puis tout mis en bouche j'ai … J'ai gémis.

Sans aucune raison.

Comme ça, juste un « uh~ » vaguement érotique au milieu du transport en commun. J'ai eu le réflexe de couvrir ma bouche avec ma main pour me protéger de la honte (genre ils font ça dans les films) mais tout ce que j'ai pu goûter c'était un bon coup de plâtre dans la gueule !

J'aurais vraiment mieux fait de me faire amputer …

- Ça va Lovi ?

Son visage était trop près alors qu'il vérifiait si je n'avais rien de briser. Ma dignité était brisée, merci beaucoup ! Toute mon élégance italienne partie en fumée alors que j'avais les larmes aux yeux.

Ça faisait mal putain !

J'ai regardé Antonio dans les yeux et j'ai vu son visage se rapprocher du mien. J'ai écarquillé les yeux, oubliant la douleur immédiatement. Je ne pouvais pas reculer plus loin que là où j'étais et il était évident qu'un certain enfoiré voulait m'embrasser.

(Sûrement un gros psychopathe _sadique_)

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour protester mais aucun son n'est sorti. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres et …

D'un rapide mouvement de langue, il a léché le coin de ma lèvre avant de reprendre sa place en rougissant.

Mais quel enfoiré !

Il me laisse le souffle coupé en gémissant et en ne sachant pas où regarder et en n'en voulant beaucoup plus et en voulant mourir ici même et …

C'était quand que je pouvais mourir déjà ?

- Ç-ça va pas b-bien dans ta tête …

Je voulais avoir l'air agressif et menaçant (sexy italien en colère, putain !) mais ma voix n'était qu'un murmure.

- Désolé, tu avais de la sauce sur le coin de la bouche~!

Oh bah dans ce cas tout était #pardon #bestfriends #gaylove !

- Il y a des _**SERVIETTES**_ pour _ça_ ! T'es complètement _**malade**__, _Antonio !

Cette fois j'ai pas eu peur de gueuler ! Il m'enrageait comme jamais ! Ma rage méritait d'être mise _**en gras et en italique ! **_Heureusement que j'en étais pas encore au point de devoir souligner aussi …

- Mais Lovi, cela aurait été beaucoup moins sexy !

- Mais putain, je m'en bats les testiboules ! Arrête de penser avec ta queue !

Il a baissé les yeux et sorti sa lèvre inférieure. Oh oh … C'était genre la Technique Ultime du Boudage de l'Extrême ! Comment il connaissait mon point faible, ce bâtard ? Il avait parlé avec Feliciano ?

J'ai fermé ma gueule et j'ai regardé par la fenêtre. Plus que cinq minutes de trajet, et j'avais toujours aussi faim et soif. J'en avais horreur, mais j'avais _besoin _de cet abruti.

- C-C'est pas grave … ai-je marmonné en rougissant. Ouvre ma canette de jus de tomate …

Quelque chose à dû péter dans la tête d'Antonio, parce qu'il avait l'air de court-circuiter. C'était quoi son problème ? J'avais toujours aussi soif, et lui il avait levé la tête vers moi et me regardait comme si j'étais une créature qu'il n'avait jamais vu !

Et là d'un coup, ses yeux se sont remplis d'étoile en mode _**SUPER KAWAII DESU MOE !**_

**- **C'est quoi ton 'blème ?

- LOVI T'ES ADORABLE !

Il m'a pincé la joue comme si j'étais sa nièce- je veux dire, son neveu.

- OUVRE MON PUTAIN DE _SAKI_ ET FERME-LA !

Il a sursauté mais m'a obéis. Il a sorti la canette de jus de tomate importée du Japon (merci à toi Japon pour tes goûts culinaires des plus étranges) et il était ensuite évident qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait en faire.

Et puis Monsieur a eu une idée. Je savais ce que vous pensiez « OMG, tu te fous de nous Lovino Badass Vargas ?! » Et bah non ! Il a vraiment eu une idée ! Il a sorti une paille de son sac et l'a placée dans le trou de ma canette ! (haha, trop pervers !)

Et paf ! J'ai pu boire sans m'en foutre partout !

J'ai presque bu ma canette cul-sec tellement c'était divin ! Je me suis retenu de gémir par contre, parce que ça nous mène toujours dans d'étrange situation …

Antonio en profita pour boire son propre déjeuner qui semblait épicé par l'odeur. Il ne me restait qu'une gorgée lorsque la navette s'arrêta. Antonio se leva et jeta ma canette et son gobelet vide, gardant la tomate et demi qu'il me restait.

Nous sommes descendus du bus et la fille super paniquée a failli me faire tomber en courant pour arriver en classe. C'était quoi son problème ? Elle était déjà un quart d'heure en retard de toute façon … Antonio a sorti deux quarts de tomates alors qu'on était dans le hall d'entrée.

- Ok Lovi, tu finis vite fait ton déjeuner et je te conduis en classe, d'accord ?

Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de répondre ce bouffon, il m'a fourré un quart en bouche, manquant de peu de tâcher mon blouson.

- Ches pah ya peine ! ai-je dit la bouche pleine et en postillonnant partout _like a boss_.

Je me suis mis à marcher dans la direction de l'auditorium où j'avais cours, et Antonio m'a suivi en se plaignant.

- Mais Lovi, il faut que tu manges ! Je ne veux pas que tu manques de force !

- T'es adorable.

Bien sûr, je ne le pensais pas et le ton que j'avais employé était empli de sarcasme. Une fois devant la porte fermée, je me suis retourné pour demander à Antonio de l'ouvrir lorsque …

Encore cette expression de chien battu ! Pourquoi ?! C'était mes instincts de grand-frère qui se mettait en action, bordel !

- Ok ok, c'est bon ! J'ai plus faim, d'accord ? Tu peux la bouffer ma putain de tomate ! T'aimes ça autant que moi, non ?

- Lovi …

Il m'a souri et à la vitesse de l'éclair il m'a embrassé la joue. Je suis devenu rouge pivoine ! Comment un simple baiser sur la joue pouvait me faire cet effet ?! Mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser, bordel !

- Merci, m'a-t-il dit en souriant.

Avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quelque chose, il a ouvert la porte de l'auditorium. Le professeur nous a à peine prêté attention et Antonio m'a fait m'assoir dans le fond. Il a posé mon sac sur la table et a salué la fille à côté de moi. C'était un bref « Ça va mieux ? » et la fille a hoché la tête et Antonio lui a demandé si ça la dérangeait de m'aider avec mes livres.

Elle a gentiment accepté (elle était bien brave, je n'avais besoin de personne et j'allais lui faire vivre un enfer) et a ouvert mon livre à la page où nous étions. J'ai jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers Antonio qui refermait la porte derrière lui en me regardant et en disant :

- On se voit ce midi, Lovi~!

Ouais …

Apparemment …

**A/N : Ah non mais ces fins de chapitres … J'ai eu une super idée en arrivant à la fin, et une seconde plus tard, je l'avais oublié ! Du coup ça donne … **_**ça**_** …**

**Oh et cette … fille à côté de Lovi … Pauvre d'elle … Nan, sérieux, vous comprendrez au prochain chapitre …**

**Lovi est de moins en moins vulgaire, je ne sais pas pourquoi … J'ai besoin de créer des insultes créatives, je suis douée pour ça !**

**Et je me dis toujours que le chapitre idéal fait 3000 mots, et je n'arrive jamais à suivre cette règle …**

**C'est de loin mon chapitre préféré ! Ça devient un peu plus sérieux à partir du prochain, j'ai besoin de trouver des blagues …**

**REVIEWS !**


	5. Tout acte a une conséquence

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer**

**Rating : M**

**WARNINGS : violence et HongIce !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Hetalia, si c'était le cas Canada et Prusse vivraient ensemble …**

**A/N : Kyaaah ! Merci pour vos reviews d'amour ! J'ai pas eu beaucoup à Internet cette semaine, et je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondu … Mais je lis et chéri chacun d'entre eux !**

**Bon, chapitre un peu plus dark, désolée …**

**Chapitre cinq : Tout acte a une conséquence**

Il s'est avéré que la fille à ma gauche était un mec. J'avouais que lorsque j'étais arrivé, je ne lui avais pas trop prêté attention (il paraissait que j'en avais rien à branler des autres), mais quand elle m'a dit « Tu veux que je prenne note pour toi ? », j'ai sursauté parce qu'_elle _avait une voix de _mec_.

J'ai enfin tourné ma tête vers lui, et je me suis demandé comment j'avais pu le confondre avec une gonzesse. Il avait les cheveux pales, presque blanc et des yeux mauves, un peu comme le connard canadien mais plus sombre. Sinon il portait un pull-over rouge avec des rennes blancs dessus, me laissant penser qu'il vivait encore avec sa mère …

- Pas la peine, face de slip.

Il a semblé surpris par ma réponse, mais j'ai supposé que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être insulté. Je faisais cet effet là au gens, il y en avait qui ne pouvait pas supporter toute ma grâce italienne … Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, il n'y avait que cet idiot d'espagnol qui ne me répondait jamais agressivement …

- C'est bon, calme toi, j'essaie d'être gentil !

- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, c'est pas que j'te trouve chiant, mais je vais aller lire un annuaire …

La plupart des gens se demandaient pourquoi je me comportais comme un vrai connard avec eux … C'était pourtant une putain d'évidence : je n'avais pas besoin d'eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait, que j'étais un putain d'orphelin ou un chiot perdu ?

Ça m'énervait. Ceux que j'appelais amis savaient très bien que je savais me démerder tout seul. Et ce type-là, visiblement, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de moi.

- Mais tu-

- Je suis Lovino Vargas, je n'ai besoin de personne ! Retourne chez ta mère, c'est elle qui t'as fait ce pull horrible ?

Il a eu l'air extrêmement blessé par ma remarque. J'étais un boss ! Personne n'arrivait à me blesser ! Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de chialer, mais il a relevé la tête.

- Démerde-toi pour suivre la leçon sans personne pour tourner la page, espèce de mal-baisé …

Cela aurait pu être la pire réplique de tous les temps mais … _Vlam _! Comme une gifle. Comment j'allais faire pour suivre la leçon ?!

Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais être con … J'ai fait de mon mieux pour garder mon attitude hautaine et ma dignité, mais au fond, j'étais dans la merde jusqu'au coude (presque littéralement). Là, j'étais dans le besoin, mais je ne l'avouerai jamais …

Alors je me suis contenté de fixer le prof et le PPT qu'il nous montrait sur le cinéma des années vingt.

Et je ne savais pas lire, parce que je n'avais ni mes lentilles, ni mes lunettes.(Ouais, Lovino Vargas portait des putains de lunettes, mais seulement pour voir de loin, alors du calme. Et en plus j'avais trop la classe avec mes lunettes _Armani_.)

Sérieux, j'arrivais toujours à me baiser tout seul …

Et du coup j'ai attendu que l'heure passe …

…

…

Et je me suis réveillé quand la fin de la classe a sonnée.

Ah bah enfin, putain ! Onze heure quarante-cinq ! L'heure de la bouffe !

Par réflexe j'ai essayé d'étirer mes bras ! Encore baisé ! Je me suis levé en me demandant comment j'allais remettre mon livre dans mon sac quand le gars à côté de moi m'a poussé. C'était surement un accident puisque je l'ai entendu s'excuser mais ma première réaction a été de lui donner un bon coup de plâtre entre les jambes. J'ai pas eu trop mal cette fois, mais lui si visiblement. Ça m'a fait du bien de lui remettre les idées en place.

Au moins il est parti en braillant et en m'insultant. Qu'il ferme sa gueule ce foutrecul, je n'avais pas besoin de lui ! J'étais assez grand pour me démerder tout seul !

- C'est ça, va voir ta mère et apprend lui à tricoter !

J'ai attendu un peu puis après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans l'auditorium, j'ai attrapé le livre avec mes dents pour le mettre dans mon sac.

Comme un chien.

Ouais, j'avais honte, mais personne n'avait pu témoigner de la perte de ce qu'il me restait de dignité. Par contre, hors de question que je sorte de l'amphi avec la bandoulière de mon sac dans la bouche.

La porte s'est ouverte d'un coup et a claqué contre le mur. J'ai sursauté (putain il m'a foutu les jetons !) et je me suis retourné pour être plaqué contre le banc, la face la première alors que mes bras étaient retenu derrière moi.

PUTAIN JE CREVAIS DE MAL !

SALOPERIE DE PLÂTRE ! JE NE LE DIRAIS JAMAIS ASSEZ, J'AURAIS MIEUX FAIT DE ME FAIRE AMPUTER !

- Tu te crois que t'es, genre, malin ou un truc dans le genre ?!

Je n'avais jamais entendu cette voix, mais ça me foutait les boules. Il avait un accent … asiatique … chinois peut-être … J'en avais vraiment rien à foutre là tout de suite.

- Lâche-moi espèce d'autiste ! J't'ai rien fais !

Je devais bien le dire, j'avais déjà pris ma place dans pas mal de bagarre. Tout le monde n'arrivait pas à me gérer j'imaginais … Mais la plupart du temps, il y avait quelqu'un avec moi, et ce n'était pas du tout pour me protéger ! Je savais me battre bordel de merde ! Mais parfois, il fallait quelqu'un comme Gilbert ou Feliks pour … s'interposer. Parce que j'étais trop puissant pour mes ennemis !

- Oh, genre, je m'en moque si tu me touche, moins que rien. Mais tu touches pas à mon Emil, pigé ? Et un coup dans les parties c'est genre, vachement lâche …

Comme pour montrer son point, il me donna un grand coup dans la mâchoire, envoyant ma tête cogner contre le bureau.

- Ça c'est un coup comme un homme !

Ma lèvre était en sang, et j'étais désorienté. Bordel, je ne savais même plus où j'avais le plus mal … Mes coudes avaient l'air d'être une nouvelle fois déboités, mais c'était comme si le Grand Canyon venait de déchirer ma lèvre inférieure en deux.

- Tu le touches encore et je fais péter ta maison avec des feux d'artifice illégaux si puissants qu'ils l'enverront en Corée … du nord …

Et d'un coup, il était parti. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir son visage mais … mais … m-merde quoi, j'étais recroquevillé sur le sol, les bras si endoloris que je n'arrivais plus à les placer devant moi.

Je me suis avoué que pour une fois c'était pas de la sueur qui sortait de mes yeux … Sûrement des larmes mais … je voyais plus rien parce que ma vision était obscurcie. Je pouvais pas me frotter les yeux. Et le nez non plus putain, j'avais de la morve partout !

Je pouvais sentir le goût métallique du sang dans ma bouche, et ça me donnais envie de gerber. Je devais sérieusement me retenir parce que je ne voulais paraître encore plus pathétique que ce que je n'étais déjà.

Putain, je n'avais besoin de personne …

Mais j'avais quand même un peu besoin de quelqu'un …

Antonio … Putain … merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Viens me sauver, bâtard !

Mais j'ai attendu et attendu et personne n'est jamais venu. Même lui m'avait oublié ! Cet enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? J'ai tenté de bouger mais mes bras étaient devenus une bouillie d'os (dans ma tête en tout cas).

J'ai entendu la sonnerie donné l'heure. Midi trente. Fin du temps de midi et préparation pour les cours de cet aprèm. Je n'étais même pas sûr que l'amphi soit ouvert cet aprèm …

J'étais comme ça depuis près de trois quarts d'heure. Honnêtement, j'avais fini de chialer depuis longtemps, mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger.

- Qui est là ?

J'ai sursauté à cette nouvelle voix avec un accent européen (je ne savais pas trop de où mais ça venait du nord en tout cas). Je ne savais pas qui c'était mais il allait pouvoir aller chercher Antonio pour moi ! Je … Je ne voulais pas de l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour une raison inconnue.

- Tout au-dessus, sous le premier banc !

Quelqu'un a monté les escaliers et s'est arrêté derrière moi. Je n'ai pas osé me retourner, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'apprécie une ballade à Disneyland ! A quoi ça ressemble, putain ?

Le sang sur mes lèvres avait séché, et je n'arrivais pas à articuler. L'homme, je crois que c'était le concierge, m'a frappé derrière le crâne.

IDIOT ! Tu vois pas que je suis blessé !

- Un peu de respect pour les anciens, attardé !

- Je m'en fous, j'ai besoin que t'ailles chercher quelqu'un !

- Si tu parles du grand brun qui attend depuis une demi-heure devant la porte verrouillée de l'amphithéâtre, je m'apprêtais à lui ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur. Il me répétait « Lovi est à l'intérieur ! » et on pouvait entendre quelqu'un braire mais le prof était parti avec les clefs et j'ai dû passer par une porte secrète qui mène à l'intérieur pour-

- Passionnant, mais j'ai besoin de voir un docteur, mouche à merde !

- Ouais ouais …

Je l'ai entendu marcher vers la porte et il l'a ouverte. **Libéré, délivré** !

Antonio s'est précipité à l'intérieur et je me suis demandé seulement maintenant pourquoi je ne m'étais pas encore levé. J'ai donc fait ça et quand j'ai fait face à Antonio, il a fait un bond de dix mètres dans les airs pour aller s'accrocher à un spot au plafond.

Bon, j'exagérais un peu mais bon …

- LOVINO ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

- On parlera plus tard, bordel ! Je sais plus bouger les bras !

Il m'a pris dans les siens. Comme ça, un putain de câlin au milieu de l'auditorium.

- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, b-bordel ?

- Schhh, je suis là, tout va bien … J'ai eu super peur en t'entendant pleurer derrière la porte …

Il me caressait la tête en m'embrassant le front. Ce serait mentir de dire que je ne rougissais pas, mais apparemment, j'étais un bon menteur alors … je ne rougissais pas putain ! J'avais envie de le frapper, mais … vous avez l'idée …

- Je pleurais pas ! Ferme un peu ta putain de gueule deux secondes et remet mes bras en place ! Je sais plus les bouger !

Il s'est mis derrière-moi et au lieu de l'entendre dire un truc du genre « oh non, Lovi ! On va devoir te les couper ! » il s'est mis à rire.

À rire putain !

C'était vraiment un psychopathesadique et _moqueur _!

- Je t'en prie, marre-toi quand quelqu'un me casse la gueule !

- Désolé … Mais tes bras sont attachés avec un casse-tête chinois géant !

- Haha, hilarant ! Libère-moi, bâtard ! J'ai l'impression que mes bras vont faire comme le nez du Sphinx!

J'ai pu voir le concierge qui nous observait avec une étrange fascination alors que le connard espagnol tentait de me libérer. Son uniforme disait qu'il s'appelait Mathias, et je me demandais franchement s'il n'avait rien d'autre à foutre. Ses cheveux blancs en pagaille avaient l'air d'avoir été blonds à un moment donné, et même s'il avait l'air d'avoir cinquante ans, il me semblait en pleine forme.

Mais n'empêche qu'il nous fixait, et me faisait me sentir comme un gosse.

- Euh, désolé Lovi mais … C'est un peu trop compliqué pour moi …

- Ah bah bien sûr …

J'ai soupiré. C'était le seul dont j'acceptais l'aide et il était incapable de m'en procurer ! Pourquoi était-il aussi con, putain ?!

- Lovi, plus je tire, plus ça se resserre ! C'est … C'est de la sorcellerie ! Je sais qui aller voir, suis-moi !

Il a mis une main sur mon épaule et m'a poussé vers l'avant.

- Oi, du calme, ducon ! Il y a mon sac ici, et il faut me nettoyer la tronche !

- Il a pas tort, dit le concierge à Antonio. Regarde sa gueule, il est laid comme un pou !

- Hey !

- Ton berceau a pris feu et t'es parents t'on éteint à coup de poêle ?

J'ai vu rouge. Je savais pas pour qui il se prenait ce vieux balai à chiotte, mais il n'avait aucune raison de m'insulter comme ça ! Je n'arrivais pas à articuler, et je ne devais pas avoir l'air super menaçant, mais j'ai quand même répondu :

- Je t'emmerde ! J'te dévisse la tête et je te chie dans l'trou !

Il a haussé les épaules, visiblement lassé de sa source de divertissement.

- Bon allez les gosses, sortez de là ! finit-il par dire.

Antonio a attrapé mon sac et est sorti en premier, en vérifiant si je le suivais bien. Je crois qu'il avait compris qu'il valait mieux éviter de me toucher. Par contre le concierge c'était une autre histoire. Il m'a attrapé par les cheveux et mis sa main sur ma bouche pour ne pas que je crie, me faisant super mal à la lèvre.

- Touche encore une fois à Emil, et je n'ouvrirais plus la porte, compris ?

J'ai hoché la tête en écarquillant les yeux. J'avais envie de l'insulter ce résidu de fausse-couche ! Bande de bâtard ! Tout le monde était contre moi ou quoi ? J'avais rien fait de mal ! J'espérais vraiment que sa main était couverte de sang maintenant ! Il m'a poussé dehors et j'ai atterris dans la poitrine d'Antonio.

- On commence par retourner au dortoir pour te nettoyer, et après on va dans la chambre d'Arthur et Lukas, ils sauront quoi faire …

Je n'avais aucune idée de qui étaient ces bâtards, mais je n'avais pas envie de les rencontrer du tout. Je n'avais besoin de l'aide de personne (sauf celle d'Antonio à certains moments). Alors que je marchais à côté de lui, je me demandais ce qui me passait dans mon putain de crâne italien pour que j'imagine que la seule personne ayant le droit de m'aider était Antonio.

C'était peut-être parce qu'il m'avait vu à poil … Ou parce qu'il avait des bons goûts en cuisine … Sûrement pas à cause de son manque de style et de matière grise …

En tout cas je lui faisais confiance, et je ne voulais que lui pour m'aider.

Gaaaaay !

J'ai secoué la tête. Je voyais pas trop ce qu'il m'arrivait … Je voulais dire … On se connaissait depuis trois mois, mais on ne commençait à avoir des conversations que depuis hier, et mon cerveau est déjà en mode « J'ai trop besoin de lui ! ». J'étais indépendant avant de me casser les bras … Peut-être que je le voyais comme ma maman maintenant …

Comme ma maman ? Sérieux, Lovino ? T'en connaissais beaucoup des gars qui voulaient se taper leur mère ?

Brrrr … J'en avais des putains de frissons !

Une séance de purification de l'esprit plus tard, on était en face de l'arrêt de bus, prêts à prendre la navette de retour au dortoir.

- Aloooors … commença le connard aux tomates.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

Ce que je lui ai dit était probablement incompréhensible parce que je n'arrivais pas à articuler, mais pour le bien de mon histoire, on va faire comme si tout sortait comme de l'eau de roche.

- Un enculé m'a attaqué par derrière, j'ai pas eu le temps de bouger qu'il m'avait déjà déglingué la face. Mais pas trop, j'ai pas mal, je suis un mec, moi, pas une putain tapette homosexuelle !

Antonio parut horrifié, mais je ne savais pas si c'était parce que mon histoire était trop violente pour ce suceur de teub ou parce que je venais de l'insulter (cette grosse tarlouze).

Eeeet on va gentiment éviter de parler du fait que j'aimais la queue, parce que j'étais sensé être en grande souffrance. Mais pas trop. Je n'étais pas un suceur de queue. Enfin, un peu. Mais pas trop.

La navette est arrivée, et cette fois, le chauffeur était une chauffeuse. Littéralement. Genre, quand Antonio lui a montré nos cartes-étudiant elle lui a donné son numéro. Elle avait quoi, quarante ans ? Salope, va ! On ne donne pas son numéro si facilement à Antonio !

Ce connard m'a trahi en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en fourrant le numéro dans la poche de son manteau-sac-poubelle. Quel enfoiré … Et non je n'étais pas jaloux ! Sérieusement, j'en avais rien à foutre, mais ça m'énervait quand un pédé jouait les séducteurs avec les minettes ! Il n'y avait que moi qui avait le droit de faire ça, et mon frère quand il le voulait … et Feliks quand il voulait se rendre intéressant … et Matthew quand il était trop timide pour rejeter les filles … Mais pas Antonio. Je n'aimais pas quand c'était lui qui … De quoi je parlais déjà ?

La navette était bondée, mais j'avais droit à une place handicapée ! Ce qui fait qu'un petit gars avec un chiot dans les bras a dû se lever. Je l'avais déjà vu avant … Il dressait son chien pour en faire un acteur ou une connerie dans le genre … C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Tino quelque chose …

Enfin, en bref, j'ai pris la place de ce connard et son putain de cabot s'est mis à me gueuler dessus. Probablement parce que j'avais la gueule en sang …

- Oh bon sang ! a fait Tino en voyant mon visage (la tronche en sang et il dit «bon sang », c'était le nouveau Gad Elmaleh !). J'ai des lingettes si vous voulez !

Il s'est mis à fouillé dans son sac et Antonio l'a remercié. Tous les deux ils ont décidé de me nettoyer mais …

- Ne me touchez pas, bordel ! ai-je crié.

Je ne voulais pas des mains pleines de poils de chien de Tino sur mon visage ! Le reste du trajet s'est déroulé comme sur des roulettes. Nah, j'déconne, j'ai pas arrêté de leur gueuler dessus, parce que franchement, j'en avais ras-la-tasse de les entendre se plaindre … Les autres passagers m'en voulaient aussi et me gueulaient de la fermer.

« Mais Lovi, tu ressembles à un cannibale ! »

« Lovi tu fais peur aux enfants »

« Hanatamago a envie de te lécher le visage »

« Arrête de crier, ta lèvre s'est rouverte et tu mets du sang partout ! »

Bande de cons … Et puis Tino a reçu un texto. Ça pouvait paraître anodin comme information, mais pas du tout, bordel ! C'était important pour la suite des évènements …

Notre arrêt était en vue, Antonio m'a aidé à me lever (même si j'en avais pas besoin, mes jambes fonctionnaient très bien, fils de putain), et la navette s'est arrêté. Antonio est sorti en premier, et Tino a juste eu le temps de me tirer sur l'oreille comme une _Mama_ en colère :

- Tu ne touches plus jamais à Emil !

Voilà pourquoi le texto était important. Putain, ils étaient combien dans cette famille ?! J'ai pas eu le temps de lui répondre, parce que j'ai vu que la salope de chauffeuse me faisait un doigt d'honneur, et qu'un vieil étudiant m'a donné un coup de pied dans le mollet. Tous des cons ! Et après on se demandait pourquoi j'aimais personne ! La société était pourrie !

Je suis descendu du bus, et le connard espagnol m'attendait gentiment. Je crois qu'il avait compris la leçon (ou peut-être qu'il avait compris que j'étais pas d'humeur) car il n'a pas tenté de contact physique ou même de me parler.

Je me suis contenté de le suivre alors qu'il prenait une route différente de celle de ma chambre. Je croyais que le plan initial était de se rendre au dortoir pour me passer un coup d'eau sur la gueule … Ça me dérangeait d'être couvert de sang, et je voulais pas attirer les mouches moi … en plus je crevais de mal à la lèvre … mes bras dormaient presque à ce stade de douleur.

- On va où ?

- Voir Arthur et Lukas … Je pense que tu as besoin d'une bonne douche et on peut pas te laver avec tes bras dans cet état …

Ce pervers n'avait pas eu assez de me voir nu ce matin, il voulait qu'on recommence ! Bien sûr j'avais vu la lueur dans les yeux de ce bâtard, c'était difficile à manquer … C'était comme si me voir recouvert de sang l'excitait ! Ce psychopathe sadique moqueur _vampiriste_ !

J'étais loin, mais alors là, super loin, d'être d'humeur à succomber sous la putain de tension. Je ne savais pas ce qu'Antonio ressentait en ce moment, mais une chose était sûre, moi, rien du tout.

- On y est Lovino !

J'ai levé la tête vers la porte. Je pensais qu'on serait au moins entré dans le bâtiment et que la chambre se trouvait avec celle des autres élèves, mais ces deux connards n'avaient pas cette malchance.

_Concierges_

C'était ce qui était écrit sur la porte. Pourquoi Antonio m'envoyait voir des concierges ?

Pff à partir du moment où aucun des deux n'étaient de la famille de cet Emil, ça m'allait …

**A/N : C'est fini …**

**(pas l'histoire)**

**Je ne pourrais plus dire « J'ai passé un été de merde dans le nord de la France chez mon père à compter les gens en training ». Ce connard déménage au mois de juin ! Et où ça ? Au Canada !**

**C'est pas là-bas que je passerais mes étés ! Je compte pas dépenser l'argent pour lequel je travaille dans des billets d'avion …**

**Du coup, je verrais plus mon père pendant cinq ou six ans, le temps que je finisse mes études … Comment je vais faire, moi ? J'étais sa princesse, c'est lui qui m'achetait tout ce que je voulais !**

**Je peux même pas lui dire au revoir parce que je suis à Taiwan jusqu'au mois de Juillet …**

**Bon, c'était déprimant et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le chapitre …**

**Sur ce … **

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**

**J'AI BESOIN DE M'AMELIORER !**

**HELP ME !**


	6. Mon infirmière est une tapette

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer !**

**Rating : M**

**WARNINGS : Sang, violence et … ah trop dégueu pour en parler …**

**Disclaimer : Il faut vraiment le faire à tous les chapitres ? J'irai vérifier le règlement !**

**A/N : MERRY CHRISTMAS ! Comme je suis loin de ma famille pour Noël, je tenais à vous rappeler que si vous êtes seuls, pensez à vous et faites-vous plaisir !**

**Bon, et maintenant on va voir le dark side d'Antonio~! … Et moi qui essaie de créer des situations drôle et qui échoue lamentablement.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre six : Mon infirmière est une tapette**

Je me suis souvenu d'un truc que m'avait dit ma grand-mère quand elle était encore en vie (parce qu'elle aurait du mal à me le dire maintenant qu'elle était si pieds sous terre).

« _Romano, si tu veux pas que les gens te blessent, tu dois te comporter comme un vrai fils de pute !_ »

Aaah~! Cette brave _Nonna_ Nina ! Je lui pardonnais presque le fait qu'elle avait un grand parent français, salissant la lignée Vargas cent pourcent italienne. Grand-Père avait peut-être été un vrai salopard avec moi m'enseignant des trucs de merde (sérieux, qui avait besoin de faire la vaisselle ? Pourquoi je donnerais aux orphelins, ils m'ont rien donnés eux ! Aimer mon prochain ?! Pour quoi faire ?), mais _Nonna_Nina m'avait appris des trucs dont je me servais tous les jours !

« _Romano, pourquoi tu devrais ranger ta chambre ? Ne fais rien, et Grand-Père le fera pour toi, c'est ce que je fais à chaque fois …_ »

_« Si ton repas est dégueulasse, tu ne dois pas le garder pour toi ! Gueule-le dans le restaurant ! »_

_« Si tu trouves quelqu'un qui t'aime pour ce que tu es, c'est sûrement un mensonge … Ne tombes pas amoureux, Romano ! »_

_« Ton frère est trop gentil, il va se faire baiser par derrière et il aura rien vu venir ! »_

Et le jour où elle est morte de trois coups de couteau dans les ovaires, elle a demandé à me voir. Il lui restait genre dix minutes à vivre après être entrée dans le manoir en rampant et en laissant des traces sur le marbre noir (on vivait dans une putain de baraque en Italie). Et quand une vieille femme poignardé par on ne sait qui demande à voir son petit-fils, tout le monde se dit « Merde, elle va lui refiler toute sa tune ! ».

Mes parents ne voulaient pas que j'y aille (personne à part Grand-Père n'aimait _Nonna_ Nina), mais elle insistait et lançait des malédictions à tout le monde (« laissez-moi voir le seul décent petit-fils que j'ai où je reviendrais vous hantez en chantant des opéras à chaque fois que vous passez une porte ! » personne n'aimait entendre _Nonna_ Nina chanter), et donc j'étais en face d'elle alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang. La plus plaisante des vues pour un gosse.

Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit :

_« Romano Lovino Vargas, tu es le seul être humain digne de confiance ici. Tu n'as pas encore eut les couilles de prononcer un seul mot, mais le premier que tu diras aura intérêt à me rendre fière ! Ne laisse pas les gens te tirer par le gland ! Sois un homme et ne laisse personne se mettre en travers de ton chemin ! Tu n'as besoin que de toi-même dans ce monde de merde ! »_

Et boum elle est morte juste devant moi. Ça aurait dû me traumatiser, mais … Son discours m'avait marqué … J'avais six ans à l'époque et non, je ne parlais pas. J'emmagasinais le plus possible. Ce qui était con parce que je ne me souvenais pas de grand-chose de cette époque, à part peut-être _Nonna_ Nina …

Ma mère c'est tourné vers moi et a mis une main sur mon épaule. Elle pensait peut-être qu'on était proche _Nonna _et moi … Mais pas vraiment … C'était juste une vieille folle qui me forçait à voler des bonbons à l'épicerie alors qu'on était putain de riche.

Ma mère m'a demandé si j'allais bien alors qu'elle pleurait la mort de sa belle-mère. J'ai prononcé mes premiers mots (depuis « Papa, Mama » quand j'étais encore qu'un innocent bébé). J'ai haussé les épaules et dis :

_« Je m'en bats les couilles, c'était une connasse. »_

On pouvait presqu'entendre le fantôme de _Nonna _Nina ricaner dans le silence créé par ma première phrase depuis bien longtemps.

Je me suis souvenu de tout cela alors que la porte des concierges s'ouvrait sur un vieux gars de cinquante ans (aux cheveux blancs avec une barrette en forme de croix (sûrement gay) et sans une seule émotion inscrite sur le visage) que je ne connaissais pas et qui en me voyant a demandé :

- Lovino Vargas ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?!

_**BAM **_! Un poing dans l'estomac ! Société de merde ! _Nonna_ Nina avait raison ! Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait sur moi ! On ne s'en prend pas aux handicapés, putain ! Je suis tombé sur les genoux et Antonio s'est mis protectivement devant moi. J'avais le souffle coupé et mes yeux se mettaient à transpirer …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Lukas ?! S'est-exclamé le bouffon espagnol.

Je n'ai pas osé relever la tête plus haut que les fesses d'Antonio. Déjà, de un, c'était une vue qui me plaisait, et de deux, je n'avais pas envie de croisé le regard meurtrier de ce Lukas.

- Il a frappé Emil sans aucune raison !

- Quoi ?!

Antonio s'est tourné vers moi, du coup, il a pu voir que je matais son cul et que maintenant c'était sa queue … gêêêênant … gênant à crever ! J'ai relevé les yeux vers lui et il a secoué la tête, visiblement déçu. Hey ! Je l'avais pas attaqué sans raison ! Cet enfoiré voulait m'aider ! Et après il s'était même excusé de m'avoir bousculé ! Cette vieille canaille !

- Lovino !

- Q-Quoi ?!

Son ton m'avait surpris, il avait l'air en colère plus qu'autre chose. J'ai dégluti et il m'a attrapé par le tissu de ma veste, autour de ma gorge. Sans un seul effort, il m'a soulevé et m'a remis sur mes pieds. Oh oh … Je crois que j'étais dans la merde … Antonio avait l'air furieux ! Ses yeux étaient sombres et il respirait un peu trop fort.

- Désolé pour le dérangement … dit-il au concierge ninja en serrant les dents.

Ce Lukas ne saura jamais pourquoi on était venu le déranger, parce qu'Antonio a fait demi-tour et s'est mis à marcher d'un pas super rapide, moi derrière, alors qu'il me tenait toujours par le col.

- Lâche-moi, sale con ! Je sais marcher tout seul !

Il ne m'a pas écouté. Bien sûr que non, il avait l'air de péter un câble. Mais j'avais rien fait moi ! Et il me donnait l'épaule froide ! De quoi on avait l'air dans la rue ? Un grand brun qui tirait un petit brun couvert de sang séché avec les bras attachés dans le dos …

Ma chambre n'était pas la porte à côté … C'est ainsi que dix minutes plus tard, toujours tiré par le col comme un putain d'animal (si les animaux portaient des vêtements bien sûr), on était enfin devant ma chambre, dont la porte était ouverte.

C'était comme si je ne comprenais que maintenant ce que Gilbert voulait dire par « pour montrer qu'il y a quelqu'un », parce qu'en voyant cette putain de porte grande ouverte, j'ai écarquillé les yeux.

Donc Gilbert était là … Mais il avait cours normalement … Qu'est-ce que ce sac à merde foutait là ? Antonio est entré et m'a tiré violement à l'intérieur (doucement enfoiré ! Cet italien est comme une théière en porcelaine, manie-moi avec plus de délicatesse !). Tout de suite, le connard albinos s'est jeté à mes genoux (parce que j'étais un boss comme ça moi, j'entre dans une pièce et les nanas et les mecs se jettent à mes pieds !).

- J'ai merdé Lovino ! Matthew crois que je suis- huh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Ce p'tit merdeux a attaqué Emil.

Je m'attendais à me retourner et à voir quelqu'un d'autre, mais non, c'était bien Antonio. Le gentil et adorable (mais pas trop) Antonio qui venait de me traiter comme un moins que rien, comme tous les autres êtres humains sur cette planète. Tous les mêmes … et il y en a marre … Il me fusillait du regard, et j'avais envie de hurler de frustration. Il ne devait pas me regarder comme ça ! Pas lui !

- Pas cool Lovino, fit la patate en se relevant. C'est vraiment bas, même pour toi …

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de spécial cet Emil à part le plus laid des prénoms depuis Francis et Hercules ?!

- C'est quoi votre problème ?! J'ai toujours traité les gens de la même façon, c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer !

- Emil venait à peine de se remettre à parler, et toi tu l'attaque, enfoiré !

Non, ce n'était pas Gilbert, c'était Antonio qui venait une nouvelle fois de m'insulter. Il méritait des claques !

- Me parles pas comme ça espèce de pourri du gland !

- T'es vraiment égoïste, Lovino !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre !?

Il a fait un pas en avant, m'attrapant par les épaules. Dans une autre situation, j'aurais eu peur que ce psychopathe sadique moqueur vampiriste ne m'embrasse mais … Quand il me regardait avec autant de haine, je savais que ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Il a serré mon épaule plus que nécessaire, et mon côté gauche était en feu tellement j'avais mal.

- Ce que ça peut me foutre ? Lovino, t'es désagréable avec tout le monde ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tes actions peuvent blesser les gens physiquement _et _psychologiquement !

- Je m'en bats les boules des autres, t'as pas encore compris ça ? Ce sont tous des connards ! Même toi ! Même la patate, même Matthew ! Je hais tout le monde !

Je reprenais mon souffle alors que derrière moi Gilbert a laissé échapper un « sympa … » des plus sarcastique. Ma lèvre s'était rouverte, et je saignais sur le plancher. Tant que la patate maniaque ne le voyait pas, ça m'allait …

- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai accepté ce job ? m'a demandé Antonio en se rapprochant encore et en plissant les yeux.

- Pour pouvoir m'utiliser et tirer ton coup ? Ou pour la tune peut-être ?

- Non Lovino. J'ai accepté parce que je crois que je pourrais faire de toi une meilleure personne.

Son expression s'est attendrie, mais pas la mienne. Pour qui il se prenait putain ? J'étais déjà une personne formidable ! Je n'avais pas besoin ni de changer, ni de son aide !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

- Oh que si ! Et maintenant tu t'assois sur ton lit pour que je te nettoie le visage pendant que Gilbert trouve une solution à ce casse-tête chinois …

Il m'a embrassé le front (aaargh ! Arrête d'être bipolaire Antonio, c'est _flippant_ !) et m'a poussé sur le lit. Calmez vos ardeurs de fangirls pucelles sous hormones, parce que ça n'avait rien de sexuel ou même de violent. Le connard s'était calmé, et s'était rendu à la salle de bain sûrement pour prendre du désinfectant et tout le bordel.

Gilbert est venu s'assoir à côté de moi. Il a murmuré :

- T'es dans la merde, Lovino …

- De quoi tu-

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit hier au sujet d'un Antonio amoureux … On y est !

- Quoi ?! Mais ça ne fait même pas un jour !

C'était de plus en plus flippant ! La patate se trompait, ce n'était pas possible de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un en si peu de temps, surtout de moi …

- Je dis pas qu'il est amoureux mais … C'est comme ça qu'il se comporte …

Ok, note à moi-même : Antonio ne devait _pas _tomber amoureux de moi, c'était trop méga flippant, putain ! Il était devenu super agressif ! Autant sortir avec _Hulk_ !

Le connard aux tomates est revenu avec du désinfectant (nooooon ! pitié, ça piiiique !), du papier toilette et un gant de toilette mouillé. Il s'est agenouillé devant moi et j'ai baissé la tête, fuyant son regard.

Il a commencé à me nettoyer le menton, tout doucement, comme si j'étais une putain de fleur ! Est-ce que j'avais l'air d'une marguerite ? (Je me suis imaginé en costume de marguerite pour une raison obscure et j'ai rougis en me retenant de secouer la tête pour l'effacer cette image de là-dedans) Il pouvait y aller plus fort, putain ! (Ne sortez pas cette phrase de son contexte).

Gilbert était sur son nouvel _I Phone 6, _et j'espérais qu'il cherchait une solution à ce putain de casse-tête et qu'il ne regardait pas des vidéos de chatons. Il semblait avoir trouvé la solution parce que soudainement, il était derrière moi et il avait mes membres entre ses mains. Il a fait un truc magique où un truc dans le genre, et boum ! J'étais libre !

J'ai essayé de ramener mes bras devant moi, le droit et passé tout seul, et le second est …

- Aouch !

- Désolé, m'a dit l'abruti aux tomates.

- C'est pas toi, tête de nœud ! Mon bras gauche est …

Putain, ça faisait mal ! Antonio a posé une main sur mon épaule, et j'ai senti qu'un truc clochait …

- On dirait que tu t'es déboité l'épaule …

AAAAAH ! TROP DEGUEULASSE ! Ça faisait pas aussi mal que ce que je pensais mais … BEURK ! Se déboiter l'épaule était immonde ! Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si je n'avais plus de bras ! J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer !

- Eurk, fit Gilbert. Toni, c'est toi l'infirmière, tu t'en occupes !

- AAAH !

C'était pas moi qui venait de gueuler, c'était l'idiot aux tomates.

- Mais c'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté ! a-t-il dit. Ça me dégoute !

Quoi ?! Quel genre de gars faisait des études ainsi alors qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre de chose ? Je voulais dire … Il avait dû poursuivre ses études jusqu'au bout … Quel con, et moi dans tout ça ?!

- Aide-moi, fils de chienne ! Je veux pas rester comme ça !

- Mais Lovi, c'est trop crade !

- Rien à foutre, t'es là pour m'aider alors tu le fais !

- AAAAH !

- AAAAH !

- AAAAH !

Ça a duré bien trop longtemps, moi qui gueulait, Antonio qui gueulait et Gilbert qui nous gueulait dessus pour qu'on ferme nos gueules.

- Ok Toni, on dirait que t'as besoin d'être supervisé ! Alors tu lui chopes le bras, et après tu fais ton métier …

- Ok ok … fiooou … J'peux l'faire !

- _Ja ja, _t'es un champion, tu peux le faire !

Il a attrapé mon bras. Oh oh …

- T'es prêt Lovi ?

- Non !

- Ok à trois !

- Un …

Merde, merde ! J'allais hurler non ?

- Deux …

Sûr que j'allais gueuler, j'étais trop une chochotte !

- Trois !

J'ai attendu et clac ! Il a tiré et repositionner mon bras. J'ai hurlé, et lui il s'est mis à sauter sur le lit en se couvrant les oreilles.

- Trop dégueu, trop dégueu, trop dégueu !

- AAAAAH !

- VOS GUEULES LES TARLOUZES ! a hurlé Gilbert.

Je me suis tu juste assez pour entendre quelqu'un soupirer devant la porte d'entrée. J'ai levé la tête pour voir Matthew.

- Et en plus t'es homophobe …

- Non, Matthew ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !

Gilbert est parti en courant alors que Matthew partait en courant, et qu'Antonio partait en courant pour fermer la porte. Et moi je bougeais pas.

Mais je n'avais plus aussi mal aux bras.

C'était relaxant d'être plongé dans le silence, même si ma gorge me faisait mal d'avoir trop gueulé et que j'avais envie de pisser … Et ma tête me grattait putain !

- Bon ! fit l'ahuri.

- Ouais …

- Alors …

- J'ai la lèvre pétée, fait ton boulot !

- Tout de suite !

Alors c'est ce qu'il a fait. Il a désinfecté (et j'ai pas gueulé … vous me connaissez maintenant, je ne gueule jamais !), et apparemment j'n'avais pas besoin d'être recousu, tant mieux, parce qu'Antonio m'a avoué que c'était trop dégueu !

Je me demandais quand même pourquoi il avait fait ce genre d'étude si ça le dégoutait à ce point … Peut-être que c'était comme moi et qu'il y avait été forcé … Mais il avait un restaurant aussi … Il avait vécu beaucoup trop de chose pour un gars de son âge …

- Voilà t'es tout beau Lovi !

J'ai roulé les yeux au ciel Il me traitait comme un gosse.

- Youpi … J'peux avoir une sucette …

- Avec ta lèvre dans cet état, tu ne pourras pas sucer avant un bon moment …

J'ai rougi et en voyant ma tête, Antonio a réalisé qu'il avait dit quelque chose de complètement inapproprié. Quel pervers … C'était tellement inscrit dans son crâne qu'il ne se rendait même plus compte de ses moments de perversion …

Et puis d'un coup, il m'a regardé dans les yeux, un sourire malsain sur ses lèvres parfaites (parce qu'il les avait pas de pété, lui …).

- Mais moi je peux toujours sucer autant que je veux …

Un clin d'œil. Je lui ai ris au visage.

- C'était lamentable, Antonio.

Et je le pensais. Je pensais qu'il pouvait faire mieux que ça … Pfff, qui avait dit que l'Espagne était le pays de la passion ? Tout ce qu'il avait réussi c'était me faire rire. Et le connard m'a vite rejoins.

- Ahahaha~! J'ai foiré, non ?

- C'était aussi nul que _Vampire Diaries _!

- Hey j'adore ce truc !

Tu m'étonnes … Ça lui ressemblait trop de regarder ce genre d'émission débile …

- C'est pour les gonzesses ! lui ai-je dit en me levant.

- Mais les gars sont trop sexy !

Bof … Moi j'aimais pas les mecs pâles, je préférais les gars bronzés de la méditerranée … J'ai levé les yeux vers Antonio et j'ai réalisé qu'il était physiquement … Bah, c'était mon type … Le genre de description que j'entrais dans mon moteur de recherche quand mon imagination me faisait défaut (ça n'arrivait pas souvent) et que j'avais besoin d'une image concrète pour me masturber …

Et là, je venais de m'imaginer en train de me masturber en pensant à Antonio, et j'ai pâlis. Merde, le jour où je ferais ça, je serais tombé bien bas !

J'ai rougi et j'ai gonflé mes joues en mode « je pensais pas à toi et à mon pénis en même temps » et j'ai regardé l'idiot qui était maintenant à quatre pattes sur le sol en train de nettoyé le sang par terre.

Nooon ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de secouer ce cul en face de moi, putain ! On aurait dit qu'il le faisait exprès ! J'ai grogné et j'ai regardé ailleurs.

- Oi, tête de cul …

- Mmmh ?

Il a levé la tête vers moi, ses grands yeux ouverts, un petit sourire sur le visage.

- Je crève la dalle …

- Oh … ouais … moi aussi …

Il s'est relevé et a laissé les trucs par terre. Bon, bah, Gilbert rangera quand il reviendra, ça lui apprendra à sécher les cours ! Je voyais pas trop le lien, mais hors de question que je nettoie, et apparemment, ce n'était pas le fort de cet idiot non plus …

Je me souvenais que pendant la semaine où on avait partagé cette chambre, c'était tout le temps le bordel, mais Antonio essayait quand même de nettoyer un peu alors que j'en glandais pas une.

- Mais avant qu'on s'en aille …

Il s'est avancé vers moi, et j'ai reculé un peu plus sur le lit. Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête, celui-là ?!

- Lovi … Je …

- Si tu me dis « je t'aime » je te castre !

- Quoi ?! Non, je … je suis désolé pour … euh, j'ai été assez agressif alors … pardon de t'avoir traité comme un moins que rien. Tu vaux bien plus que ça …

Ses excuses m'ont fait chaud au cœur … Personne ne s'était jamais excusé de m'avoir insulté et j'étais pas du genre à demander pardon non plus. Ça s'est inscrit sur mon visage parce que j'ai rougi comme une pucelle devant un pénis …

- C'est juste que … J'ai aidé Emil quand ses parents se sont fait assassiner, et maintenant qu'il vit avec quatre mecs super sympa, il a recommencé à suivre les cours et à vivre normalement. Il a même un petit copain qui vient de Hong Kong et … ooooh !

Monsieur venait de comprendre quelque chose …

- C'est sûrement lui qui a attaché tes bras …

Génie, va ! Mais … Ouais, je me sentais mal … Ses parents se sont fait assassiner et moi je …

_« Retourne chez ta mère, c'est elle qui t'as fait ce pull horrible ? »_

_« C'est ça, va voir ta mère et apprend lui à tricoter ! »_

Aaargh ! Quel con ! En plus cette insulte était pourrie et pas digne de moi ! Pas étonnant que tout le monde soit venu me casser la gueule ! Il vivait avec quatre gars ? Ça faisait donc … Mathias et Lukas les concierges, Tino … Est-ce qu'Arthur était le quatrième ? C'était peut-être juste un collègue … En tout cas, j'évitais les blonds à partir de maintenant ! Et les asiatiques … Peut-être que je ferais mieux de resté collé à Antonio, il me protègerait lui … (Mais pas trop, je savais me débrouillé tout seul).

- C'est normal que tout le monde t'en veuille pour ça Lovi …

- Mais je pouvais pas savoir !

- Tu sais … Si ça se trouve, d'autres personnes que tu as verbalement/physiquement agressé étaient dans le même cas qu'Emil … Peut-être que certains se sont suicidés à cause de ce que tu as pu leur dire …

- Mais …

- C'est pour ça que tu dois changer, Lovino. Je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu deviennes une meilleure personne !

Je n'y croyais pas trop, mais je ne le lui ai pas dit … Je n'étais pas un bâtard sans cœur. Ce qu'il m'avait dit avait touché quelque chose au fond de moi, et maintenant j'avais comme un poids dans l'estomac. Je crois que j'étais triste … Mais je n'aimais pas cette émotion de merde qui te rendais faible et pleurnichard …

Si Antonio voulait faire de moi une meilleure personne, il pouvait toujours essayer mais …

Je n'y croyais pas.

Il n'y avait pas d'espoir.

Il a ouvert la porte et à montrer l'extérieur de la paume de la main.

- Après toi, Lovi.

**A/N : HELP, JE VEUX ECRIRE UN BON VIEUX ONE-SHOT PORNOGRAPHIQUE MAIS JE SAIS PAS POUR QUEL COUPLE ! ENVOYEZ-MOI DES PAIRINGS !**

**Wouhou ! Je suis plus ou moins satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais j'ai besoin de le relire …**

**Je me demande ce que cette fic va donner …**

**(sérieusement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe !)**

**Je suis absolument dégoutée par les os qui se déboitent, se brisent ou même qui poussent … Je me suis déboité l'épaule plus d'une fois, et c'est ma mère qui me la remet en place en mode « t'es réparé, va éplucher les patates maintenant » alors que je crève d'envie d'aller à l'hôpital mais bon …**

**AAAAH ! Crampe d'ovaires ! J'ai maaaaaaaal ! Ça n'a pas de fin, donnez-moi des médocs ! Arrachez moi mes ovaires, j'ai jamais demandé à être une fille !**

**Oh … C'est passé.**

**Bon, comme je disais, je ne savais pas trop si Lovi était du genre à vouloir aller à l'hôpital et puis je me suis rappelé qu'ils étaient aux USA … Du coup c'est cher, du coup il y va pas !**

**AAAH ! Encore une crampe !**

**Ouf, c'était une petite … Saloperie de pilule contraceptive (invention belge !) que j'ai oublié pendant deux jours …**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**

**ÇA M'AIDE A COMBATTRE LES HORRIBLES CRAMPES D'OVAIRE !**

**PAS VRAIMENT MAIS …**

**REVIEWS MERCI !**

**(ouch, encore une)**


	7. Putain de pulsions de merde

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer**

**Rating : M**

**WARNING : YAOI**

**Disclaimer : Il faut vraiment faire ça à tous les chapitres ? Il y a un truc dans le règlement à ce sujet ?**

**A/N : Un peu en retard (il est déjà dimanche ici), mais j'ai une bonne excuse je change de famille d'accueil et j'ai dû ranger ma chambre toute la journée.**

**Allez, un peu de libération de toute cette tension !**

**Huuuuh ! J'me déteste ! Je sais plus écrire des trucs drôles ! Pourquoi tout est déprimant maintenant ?! Je sais que Lovi a du mal à s'exprimer mais bon …**

**J'essaierai d'être marrante dans le chapitre huit alors … (Post scriptum : Haha, je viens de finir le chapitre huit, et j'ai encore foiré)**

**La dernière fois où ça m'a fait plaisir d'écrire un chapitre c'était le quatrième. C'est marrant que je me plains que ce chapitre n'est pas drôle alors que je ne l'ai pas encore écris … Je vais peut-être y arriver …**

**Bonne lecture !**

**(c'est un bon chapitre au final)**

**Chapitre sept : Putain de pulsions de merde**

On a mangé dans un restaurant italien pas cher. Bien sûr c'était immonde et au-delà, et je l'ai assez dit au serveur pour qu'on nous foute à la porte avant le dessert. Et vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

REPAS GRATUIT !

J'aurais payé plus cher pour bouffer de la merde plutôt que cette insulte à ma cuisine.

- C'était pas sympa Lovi …

- Je fais pas dans le sympa.

Je pouvais entendre qu'Antonio avait encore faim parce que son ventre gargouillait. C'était vrai qu'il m'avait fait manger en premier, et qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre beaucoup de sa propre assiette … Est-ce que je me sentais mal pour lui ? Non. Est-ce que je devrais me sentir mal pour lui ? Probablement. Est-ce que c'était important pour moi ? Non.

Conclusion : il pouvait crever de faim.

Mais pas trop crever non plus … J'avais besoin de lui et toutes ces conneries …

- Oi, bâtard …

Il a levé les yeux du trottoir où l'on marchait, mains dans les poches de son affreux manteau, pour me regarder tristement. Cette expression ne lui allait pas trop, mais je m'en foutais pas mal de ses problèmes …

- O-On peut aller bouffer ailleurs … Mais pas un endroit dégueu ! C'est moi qui choisis !

- Vraiment, Lovi ? C'est trop sympa ! T'as entendu que j'avais faim alors tu proposes un autre resto ? Tu vois qu'il y a de l'espoir ! Je peux faire de toi une personne meilleure et-

Je l'ai interrompu par un coup de boule dans le menton. Le genre d'attaque qui donnait les larmes aux yeux …

- Je fais pas ça pour toi, tête de cul !

J'avais ouvert la bouche un peu trop grand et ma lèvre m'a fait super mal.

- On va à la _Tomatina_ et _basta_ !

Antonio s'est arrêté net. J'ai continué, ayant ma destination en tête. Dix mètre plus loin, en face d'un abribus (c'est un mot, tapez sur Google si vous ne me croyez pas) en verre, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers lui, le voyant me rejoindre en trottinant. Je m'en foutais qu'il vienne ou pas et- … Merde ! J'avais besoin de lui pour bouffer ! Je me suis retourné pour le voir s'affoler comme la tapette qu'il était.

- Tu … Tu veux aller dans mon restaurant ?! Mais Lovi, il y a Afonso là-bas ! Et on va peut-être croiser Maman ou Mama ! Je veux pas !

- Ta gueule, c'est moi qui décide !

Je me suis retourné pour continuer à marcher lorsque soudain, je l'ai senti m'agripper par le haut du bras. Il m'a fait pivoté, et je me suis retrouvé le dos contre la vitre de l'arrêt de bus. Il avait ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage, m'empêchant de bouger, et une de ses jambes était entre les miennes, rendant tout mouvement impossible de ma part, sauf si je voulais me frotter contre lui comme une grosse salope de kermesse.

- Pitié Lovi !

Ses yeux étaient implorants, et j'ai senti une nouvelle fois ma façade fondre face à sa putain d'expression angélique ! Le vent faisait danser ses cheveux (et c'était sûrement une danse espagnol comme le tango ou le mambo), et son corps se rapprochait du mien. J'ai écarquillé les yeux lorsque j'ai vu les siens s'assombrir de manière super sexy, comme s'il ne réalisait que maintenant la situation dans laquelle nous étions.

Mon cœur s'est mis à palpiter et ma bouche à saliver. Oh merde … J'étais putain d'attiré là tout de suite … Sa main droite est venue me caresser la joue, et même s'il était gelé, ma peau brûlait partout où il avait mis ses doigts. Mon visage était en feu, je pouvais presque sentir mes oreilles _crépiter _comme un feu de camp.

Il a entrouvert la bouche juste assez pour se mordiller la lèvre du bas, et j'ai senti le besoin de faire la même chose, hissant sous la douleur de ma coupure. Mes yeux oscillaient entre ses douces lèvres pulpeuses et certainement aussi délicieuses qu'une tomate mûre, et ses yeux emplis de désir, mais pas pour n'importe qui, juste pour moi.

Mon cerveau débattait entre continuer et m'arrêter sur le champ. J'avais cette partie de moi qui espérait qu'un con ou qu'une conne viendrait nous interrompre, comme dans un film où il était trop tôt pour que les protagonistes ne puissent libérer leur tension sexuelle mais …

Ce n'était pas un film, c'était la conasse de réalité et …

J'avais putain d'envie de lui …

Alors j'ai naturellement avancé mon visage vers le sien … il a fait la même chose et nos lèvres se sont effleurées. Il a immédiatement passé sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, et je l'ai laissé faire, appréciant cette sensation et me demandant s'il goûtait mon sang. J'ai ouvert légèrement la bouche pour que moi aussi je puisse goûter à lui. Il s'est ouvert pour moi, me laissant dominer le baiser.

W-wow … C'était divin … Combien de personnes avait-il embrassé avant moi ? Je n'étais pas du genre jaloux mais cette pensée me rendit plus violent dans mes mouvements. J'ai senti la main d'Antonio me caresser la nuque, me faisant frissonner. Mes bras étaient de chaque côté de ses hanches, mes coude contre l'arrêt de bus …

- Uh … huh …

Et là j'ai réalisé.

Arrêt de bus.

Endroit public.

Antonio contre moi.

J'ai soudainement reculé la tête, me la cognant contre la vitre.

- A-a-a-a-arrête ça ! Espèce de violeur !

QU'EST-CE QU'IL M'A PRIT ?!

Pourquoi je …

Mais quelle saaaaaloooope !

J'ai honte, putain ! Il suffit qu'un mec séduisant se penche vers moi et je deviens une grosse cochonne ! Je rougissais d'embarras. Je me dégoutais … Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?! Rien ne m'y obligeait, et pourtant … MERDE ! J'en avait marre à la fin ! Comme si une fois ne me suffisait pas, maintenant, j'allais aussi me faire tirer par les trou de nez par ce connard d'Antonio ?! Sûrement pas ! Plus jamais ! Je -

- Ça va Lovi, tu t'es pas fait mal ?

Je l'ai poussé avec mon épaule pour qu'il se recule de moi ce sale profiteur ! Il savait très bien que je ne voulais pas de ce genre d'histoire avec lui, et là, ce bâtard me sautait dessus dès que j'avais baissé ma garde !

- C'est pas près d'arriver encore une fois, enculé de ta race ! Si tu me touches encore, je te latte les couilles _à coup de_ _poupée Barbie_, compris ?!

Le bâtard s'est reculé en levant ses mains en signe de défense. Mon cœur battait super vite, mais cette fois, c'était parce que j'étais en rogne contre lui et contre moi-même. J'ai secoué la tête. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

- M-Mais Lovi c'est toi qui-

- Je veux pas t'entendre ! Je veux pas de ce genre de relation avec toi, il y a bien de la place dans ton crâne vide pour ce genre d'information, non ?! Mon corps est peut-être attiré, mais mon esprit est dégouté, _capiche_? T'es un être immonde, Antonio, qui voudrait de toi ? T'es con comme un manche à balai et tu t'fringues comme un clodo ! Tout ce que tu as c'est ton physique !

Je ne savais pas si je devais regretter mes mots, mais je les pensais. Sauf … Bon, j'avouais qu'il n'avait pas que son physique (il était trop gentil aussi, mais c'était la grosse merde dans le monde d'être gentil) parce qu'il me supportait et que c'était déjà quelque chose d'incroyable.

- Ahahaha~!

I-Il … Il riait ?! Je venais de l'insulter, et ce con se marrait ?!

- C'est quoi ton problème Antonio ?!

- Je crois que je suis masochiste …

Oh bah on ajoute ça à la liste alors, c'était un psychopathe moqueur sadique vampiriste _masochiste_.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, putain ?!

- Parce que j'aime bien quand tu m'insultes … Ça me fait me sentir humain et en vie …

J'ai rougis. Bon bah, il était sûrement le plus grand des masochistes de l'Histoire pour réussir à trainer avec moi …

- T'es le mec le plus bizarre avec qui j'ai jamais eu la malchance de parler …

- Probablement … Mais Lovi … Tu … Tu veux pas qu'on aille dans ta chambre ?

Aqsdfghjkl ! Quoi ?! Qui faisait ce genre de proposition ?! Il voulait me violer, c'était ça ?! Et je serais sûrement consentant au moment des faits, rendant toute action judiciaire impossible ! Merde ! Et mes boules me grattaient en plus ! DAMNED ! J'allais pas le lui demander quand même.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais aller dans ma chambre fils de pute, pour profiter de moi encore une fois ?!

- Non ! Pour faire tes devoirs !

Ah … Moi l'élève studieux je n'avais pas pensé à ça … (Pfff, comme si j'étais studieux, j'ai dormi toute la matinée). Et puis j'avais Club demain matin, les devoirs étaient pas super important, mais fallait quand même les faire …

J'ai hoché la tête, prêt à partir et en prétendant avoir oublié qu'Antonio n'avait pas encore mangé, et qu'il avait des devoirs aussi. Il faisait vraiment tout ça pour moi ? Mais … Je n'en valais pas la peine …

- D'accord, fils de chienne. Mais un seul pet de travers et je te ravage la tronche à coup de brosse à chiotte sale.

- Tes insultes sont de plus en plus … originales …

- Marque déposée, face d'huître.

Et lalala lala lalala, on s'est rendu dans ma chambre (mais pas en chantant, et certainement pas en dansant. Je ne m'appelais pas Feliciano). La porte était ouverte, ça m'arrangeait, ça voulait dire qu'on ne serait pas seul. J'avais pas trop envie de me retrouver seul avec Antonio dans une pièce avec un lit. Non pas que le lieu aie de l'importance (contre un abribus, bordel de merde !), mais j'étais heureux que Gilbert soit là.

Il était sous sa couette sûrement en train de broyer du noir ou de pleurer comme le gros pédé qu'il était.

Ou peut-être qu'il se caressait la teub …

Oh putain, j'espérais que non !

Il aurait quand même fermé la porte pour ce genre de truc, non ?

Bref, je me suis rendu à mon bureau, j'ai tiré la chaise de sous la table avec mon pied et je me suis assis. L'endroit était impeccablement ordonné, les stylos classés par taille, et même les pièces de monnaie étaient triées par valeur. J'en connaissais un qui avait des pulsions de rangement quand ça n'allait plus …

J'allais pas vraiment pouvoir faire grand-chose au niveau de mes devoirs … Je supposais qu'Antonio allais devoir tout écrire pour moi.

Wow, ce con allait vraiment faire mes devoirs à ma place ! Ha ! C'était cool ça ! La meilleure partie de toute cette histoire ! J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer, tiens ! Comme ça Antonio serait là à chaque fois pour faire mes devoirs !

…

C'était une très mauvaise idée, cet imbécile avait le cerveau _fondu_.

Antonio a posé mon sac à côté de moi et a mis son fessier sur mon banc alors qu'il enlevait sa veste, dévoilant son t-shirt léopard, pour la laisser tomber sur le sol. Les radars maniaques de Gilbert s'étaient enclenchés, parce qu'il s'est mis à marmonner « ramasse tes affaires » depuis son lit.

Antonio ne l'a pas écouté (ils étaient amis d'enfance, du coup j'imaginais qu'il était habitué à ce genre de remarque) et a sorti mon ordinateur du tiroir de mon bureau.

S'il n'avait pas vécu avec moi au début de l'année, j'aurais trouvé ça flippant qu'il sache exactement où je mettais mes affaires.

- Bon, Lovi. On commence par quoi ?

Très bonne question … J'étais pas du genre à attendre la dernière minute pour faire mes devoirs mais … Pfff, si en fait, c'était carrément mon genre. J'avais pas grand-chose pour la semaine prochaine, mais je supposais qu'on pourrait y travailler ce week-end ou quelque chose …

- J'ai un _Draft Resolution _à écrire pour demain.

- Oh ! T'es dans le _MUN Club _?! J'y étais aussi au lycée !

- Parfait tu sais comment ça marche alors !

Je me suis levé et je me suis laissé tomber sur mon lit, atterrissant tendrement sur mon mur de coussin, comme une _princesse_ !

- Quoi ?! M-mais Lovi c'est toi qui-

- Je suis Venezuela dans le _Human Rights Council_, mon _topic _c'est « Protection des membres de la communauté LGBT contre la violence », tu dois écrire cinq clauses avec une sous-clause minimum pour chaque. Bonne nuit, loser, c'est l'heure de ma sieste.

Il a cligné les yeux une bonne dizaine de fois avant de réaliser ce que je venais de dire. J'ai regardé mes pieds toujours chaussés et est retiré mes chaussures en essayant de ne pas les abîmer. J'ai enlevé mes chaussettes beaucoup plus facilement, et la patate grognait à chaque fois qu'un objet touchait le sol.

- Lovino ! Je ne vais pas y arriver tout seul !

En me rendant compte que je ne pouvais pas me mettre sous la couette par moi-même, j'avais envie de lui dire « moi non-plus, enfoiré ».

- Je vais foirer, je suis pas aussi intelligent que toi, Lovi !

Son compliment m'a fait rougir pour une raison inconnue.

J'ai baissé les yeux vers ma couette, et vers mes habits. C'était super désagréable de faire sa sieste avec des vêtements.

- Ok, j'ai un marché à te proposer. Je te dicte mon _DR _si tu me déshabilles.

- Huh …

Je ne réalisais que maintenant ce que ce genre de message impliquait.

- PAS COMME ÇA PERVERS ! Je n'aime pas être habillé dans un lit ! … huh ? PAS COMME ÇA NON PLUS ! ARRÊTE DE RIRE !

Je pouvais entendre Gilbert rire aussi (content de te voir sortir de ta dépression, vieux con …).

Antonio s'est approché de moi. C'était assez flippant, vu que j'étais allongé dans un lit, et que je ne voulais pas que cette conasse de tension ne s'installe.

Je me suis levé immédiatement. Le laissant déboutonner mon Jeans, j'ai fermé les yeux pour éviter de croiser les siens. Hé hé hé … Je me suis cru malin pendant au moins trois secondes avant que je ne réalise que ne pas voir ce qu'il faisait était tout autant excitant.

POURQUOI ?!

Je pouvais sentir ses doigts glisser le long de mes cuisses, et je l'ai imaginé penché légèrement en avant, son visage au niveau de mon entre-jambe … Mon imagination a été jusqu'à le voir m'embrasser le caleçon … J'ai frissonné avant de lever les pieds pour qu'il puisse enlever les jambes de mon pantalon. J'ai espéré de tout mon cœur qu'il ne pouvait pas voir que je commençais à bander comme le vieux pervers que j'étais, qu'il n'entendait pas ma respiration saccadée et qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir la chaleur qui irradiait de mon corps.

Je crois que ce baiser à l'abribus à laisser quelques séquelles …

Ce fut ensuite au tour de la tirette de ma veste _Italia_. Mon cœur battait trop vite alors que je l'imaginais en train de me mordiller le cou alors qu'une main me déshabillait et que l'autre me caressait les fesses.

Ugh … Pourquoi mon esprit ne voulait pas fermer sa gueule ? C'était mal de penser comme ça … Mais tant que ça n'arrivait pas en vrai, c'était bon. Cela ne tuait personne de fantasmer, par contre passer à l'acte donnait le Sida.

J'étais pas con, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas à chaque fois et qu'une capote empêchait le problème mais … J'avais besoin d'une raison pour ne pas me frotter à lui là tout de suite.

Peut-être que c'était juste une blague …

J'allais ouvrir les yeux et rencontrer ceux de Gilbert qui se marrerait en disant qu'il avait réussi à m'exciter …

Mon t-shirt fut retirer, et j'ai réalisé que j'étais presque nu en face d'Antonio. Je pouvais m'imaginer clairement ses doigts caressant mes tétons, avant de les remplacer par sa langue. J'ai ouvert les yeux et …

C'était bien Antonio, et il me dévorait du regard.

- Ahahaha~! C'est parfois trop tentant de te faire l'amour, Lovi !

Aqsdfghjkl- Pourquoi … Aqsdf- Je calle ! Merde ! Moi je disais toujours « La baise, putain, la baise ! » mais lui il était là en mode « lol, faire _l'amour_ ». Est-ce qu'il savait ce que cela voulait dire au moins ?! Mon visage s'était transformé en Eyjafjallajökull (le volcan islandais) et ma bouche s'était entrouverte toute seule. Il était temps pour moi de lancer la pire insulte de tous les temps, au risque de le blesser et de devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour mes devoirs mais …

- Je sais, bâtard.

Je me suis retourné pour ne plus le voir, mais j'étais sûr qu'il rougissait aussi. Je venais de flirter avec lui … J'avais dit que je ne flirtais jamais, bordel de merde ! J'allais prétendre que rien de tout ça ne s'est jamais passé. J'allais prétendre que je n'avais pas une érection que j'étais en train d'essayé de cacher.

Gilbert se marrait encore, mais cette fois, je pouvais l'entendre pleurer en même temps, ce qui donnait un truc dans le genre de « keseouaaaahsesesouaaaah ! », pas très masculin.

Antonio a ouvert la couverture pour que je puisse m'installer dans mon lit douillet (« douillet » est un de ces mots super gay), et je m'y suis glissé en grognant et toujours en évitant de le regarder, cachant mes parties italiennes de sa vue aussi.

Il a été chercher mon ordi, il s'est mis à l'aise en retirant ses chaussures (Gilbert a une nouvelle fois grogné) et est revenu s'assoir sur le lit.

- Mais toi plus à droite, Lovi. Comme ça je peux m'assoir près de toi et tu peux regarder ce que je fais.

Oh oh. OH OH ! Homme canon dans mon lit alors que j'ai la gaule ! Pense à des petits chats morts, à un vagin de grand-mère, à des juifs pendant la seconde guerre … À une sordide combinaison des trois ! Tout pour faire redescendre la tour de Pise !

J'étais trop en mode panique pour trouver un truc à rétorquer, alors j'ai fait ce qu'il m'avait demandé.

Et avant de se glisser sous la couette, il a retiré son pantalon vert, me laissant voir ses longues jambes athlétiques et musclés et son boxer noir couvert de petits parapluies roses, me prouvant une nouvelle fois son manque de style.

- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain de bordel ?!

- Hm ? Oh, moi non plus je n'aime pas porter des vêtements dans un lit …

ET IL A RETIRE SON IMMONDE T-SHIRT !

J'étais divisé entre crié « Hourra, plus d'offense à la mode ! » et « Nooon ! Trop de corps sexy d'un coup ! »

Son torse était absolument magnifique, musclé et bronzé, avec des tétons plus bruns que roses exactement comme les miens. Mon pénis appréciait la vue en tout cas, parce que peu importait le nombre de grands-mères chatons mortes et juives pendant la seconde guerre que je m'imaginais, il restait au garde à vous.

Antonio s'est glissé dans mon lit, sa cuisse touchant la mienne et putain, il était en chaleur dans son pantalon qui avait dû appartenir au Géant Vert (s'il portait un pantalon, ce géant pédophile en toge qui voulait te faire bouffer ses petits pois). Il a remonté la couette sur ses jambes, se mettant au même niveau que moi, alors que j'essayais de couvrir ma bite le mieux possible. Et c'était dur (pas de jeu de mot volontaire).

Il a pris mon ordi qu'il avait posé sur le sol (je m'en foutais, c'était une vieille merde qui pesait trois kilos de toute façon) et l'a mis sur ses genoux.

On allait donc faire mes devoirs.

Alors que j'avais une érection suffisamment dure pour embrocher une sculpture faite par Michel Angelo.

Il a allumé mon ordinateur, et après deux minutes passées à écouter sa voix suave me racontant ce qu'il faisait lui quand il était au _MUN Club _(« Ah, Lovi, la fois où j'étais Espagne, la fille qui était Italie m'envoyait des mots doux avec les papiers de communication … ») alors que je ne m'imaginais pas du tout qu'il me disait des choses beaucoup plus salaces, l'écran de d'accueil s'est enfin montré.

_Lovino Vargas_

_Mot de passe :_

Oh merde ! J'avais oublié celle-là !

- Lovi, c'est quoi ton mot de passe ?

AAAAAAAAAAH !

Bon, le mieux, c'était de le dire comme un homme ! Faire genre que c'était totalement normal !

(Ce qui ne m'aidait pas du tout par contre, c'était le fait que j'avais l'impression qu'Antonio me faisait du pied sous la couette, me réchauffant partout partout.)

J'ai inspiré un grand coup :

- OneDirection

Gilbert s'est soudainement levé (j'avais oublié sa présence, un truc qui n'arrivait jamais tellement il était bruyant et casse couille).

- _Scheiße__, _il faut que je change le mien, c'est le même !

…

…

Content d'avoir trouvé un _Directioner_ je suppose …

Bref, Antonio à entrer mon mot de passe de sa main gauche. Eh ? Où était sa main droite ? C'était là que j'ai remarqué le câble branché dans le port USB. C'était la souris.

La souris était sous la couette, la main d'Antonio était sous la couette, à vingt centimètres de mon pénis qui n'attendait que d'être touché.

Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?!

Sa main a refait surface pour taper quelque chose sur Word, et aussi vite qu'elle était réapparue, il la replongea sous la couverture, cette fois, j'ai pu sentir qu'il caressait ma cuisse.

Volontairement ou pas, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais j'étais trop paralysé pour répondre.

Il mit ce qu'il avait tapé en gras, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer suffisamment pour lire … Sûrement quelque chose ressemblant au nom de mon pays et de mon _committee._Sa main est redescendue, et cette fois, il m'a clairement caressé la cuisse de l'entièreté de sa paume.

Mon souffle s'est accéléré et j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur venait de doubler de volume.

Et je n'ai rien dit.

Au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'il allait me libérer de la pression dans mon caleçon mais …

J'avais trop peur des conséquences …

**A/N : Qui me déteste pour m'être arrêté là ?**

**Vous savez, il y a des moments gênant où ce que j'écrivais m'excitait, parce que je suis vraiment empathique (si un personnage à mal à la tête moi aussi (j'ai mal rien qu'en tapant ça)). Alors j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire la fin de ce chapitre ...**

**Comment ils en sont arrivés là ? Sérieux ? « Aller, on fait tes devoirs, mais seulement en sous-vêtements et dans ton lit ! Et avec Gilbert à côté ! Et la porte grande ouverte ! »**

**MUN veut dire « Model United Nation » en gros, tu représentes un pays et tu débats en anglais formel sur un sujet proposé (c'est bien plus compliqué que ça mais j'évite les détails). Tout se passe exactement comme une véritable réunion politique, et donc, comme dans Hetalia, les tensions entre les pays sont réelles.**

**(J'ai voulu faire rire ma voisine (fan hardcore d'Hetalia (cosplay et tout le bordel)) pendant une répétition parce que le professeur à dit « L'Allemagne reconnait l'Italie, est-ce que l'Italie accepte de prendre la parole », j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de chuchoter « Pastaaaaa ! », mais au final tout mon rang a explosé de rire, et je me suis sentie aimée haha).**

**Si vous avez l'occasion de rejoindre ce club où que vous soyez dans le monde, faite le !**

**Je me suis fait une amie américaine. On est allé toutes les deux dans un **_**music store **_**et ô miracle ! Elle m'a honteusement avouée qu'elle était fan des One Direction ! J'ai compensé en avouant que j'étais hardcore fan des Jonas Brothers …**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**

**JE PARLE DE TROP !**


	8. Faut assumer mon coco !

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer**

**Rating : M**

**WARNING : Je sais pas trop … Oh oui ! Yaoi ! Et pour du vrai cette fois !**

**Disclaimer : Je suis en train de bouffer des algues … Ça n'a rien à voir mes c'est un de mes snacks préféré ici … Oh, et aussi je ne possède pas Hetalia !**

**A/N : Grand Bonhomme est un OC sans importance.**

**Ok, après ce chapitre j'arrête d'écrire pendant une semaine ! J'en peux plus ! J'ai écrit 4 chapitres en 6 jours ! Mon cerveau veut du repos !**

**Vous devriez relire la fin du chapitre sept pour vous remettre dans l'ambiance sexuelle, parce que je réalise maintenant que c'est très mal d'avoir coupé ça en deux …**

**Je voulais le poster un jour plus tôt, et j'ai posté « Au fil de l'eau » à la place …**

**Chapitre huit : Faut assumer mon coco !**

Je lui dictais lentement les phrases que ma tête arrivait à produire en tentant d'oublier mon entre-jambe et la chaleur du corps de l'imbécile.

Sa main sur ma cuisse restait là. Comme ça, il avait décidé qu'il utiliserait sa main gauche pour tout taper et pour se servir de la souris tactile de l'ordi aussi (même s'il avait du mal, je pouvais le voir sur l'écran) pour pouvoir posé sa main droite sur ma cuisse et tracer des petits cercles avec son pouce.

Il se prenait pour qui ? Mon petit copain ?

Si tu veux vraiment être un petit copain, caresse moi la queue, pas la cuisse.

Si je … Si je me rapprochais de lui … Sa main irait « accidentellement » entre mes jambes et il verrait … Il verrait à quel point il m'excitait …

NON ! Vilain cerveau ! Ce n'est pas bien, ne pense pas avec ton sexe !

Mais un léger mouvement du bassin, ou un petit gémissement, et il me libèrerait de la pression j'en étais sûr ! Vu mon état, ça n'allait pas durer longtemps …

Gilbert était parti deux secondes plus tôt, ayant fermé la porte derrière lui …

Juste une caresse et …

- Et après ? me demanda l'objet de mes fantasmes de merde.

J'ai rougis en pensant que sa question suivait bien mes pensées.

- « _incluant mais pas limitée à : i) des explications basiques quant à l'origine de l'homosexualité, »_, ai-je récité de tête, espérant que ma voix ne tremblait pas trop.

A ce stade, c'était inutile par contre … J'en pouvais plus !

J'allais exploser putain !

- Uh-huh~ …

Des bruits commençaient à sortir de ma bouche … J'avais besoin qu'il me donne un coup de main, c'était urgent !

Mais je n'étais pas une grosse salope, ok ? C'était juste ma condition de mâle qui me trahissait une nouvelle fois ! Si seulement j'étais née femelle ! Il y avait peut-être le côté tampon, serviette et accouchement, mais au moins ce n'était pas ta bite qui te contrôlait !

- Lovino ?

Mon visage était un amas de braises. Sois je le regardais dans les yeux et il verrait à quel point j'avais envie de lui, sois je restais silencieux et fixais mes genoux.

J'ai opté pour la seconde, mais lui, visiblement, il avait autre chose en tête.

Il a mis de la musique. De la musique classique, Lettre à Elise je crois … L'ordi s'est retrouvé sur le sol et il a repris sa place initiale, fixant ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bâta-

J'ai été interrompu par sa main se posant sur mon caleçon. O-Oh merde … On y était … Le point de non-retour. J'en rêvais et je le craignais en même temps.

- L-Lovi … murmura-t-il de manière que je trouvais extrêmement érotique. T-Tu m'excites depuis tout à l'heure … Tes petits bruits …

Son pouce s'est mis à tracer des cercles sur mon caleçon, me faisant arquer le bassin pour plus de contact.

- Ah ouais, connard ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

De nouveau, je flirtais avec lui … Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Mon pénis était une bonne cause, non ?

J'ai vu que de sa main gauche, il commençait à se caresser sous _ma _couette.

- Ça dépend Lovino …

Il me touchait gentiment, évitant de me masturber le plus possible alors que lui prenait son pied.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? m'a-t-il demandé.

I-Il jouais de moi le connard ! J'avais trop honte, mais j'en avais besoin, même si j'allais probablement le regretter plus tard.

- Q-que tu me touches …

- C'est ce que je fais, Lovino …

J'ai rougis. Le connard de merde !

- Plus que ça ! Touche-moi, comme tu te touches, sale pervers !

- Soit plus gentil que ça …

Il se prenait pour qui ! J'ai levé la tête vers lui pour voir qu'il me regardait. Il s'est penché vers moi, et je l'ai laissé m'embrasser sur les lèvres (aïe au fait), j'ai murmuré :

- S'il te plait …

Ma bouche ouverte lui permit de glisser sa langue entre mes lèvres alors que nous nous embrassions avec trop de passion. Mes mots furent suffisants pour qu'il glisse sa main dans mon caleçon et se mette à me branler au même rythme que lui. J'ai gémi dans sa bouche plus d'une fois, et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus bruyante et saccadée, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur un mouvement de main régulier.

- Lovino … Je t'-

- Ne termine pas cette phrase, bâtard.

Je n'étais pas prêt à l'entendre, et il n'était certainement pas prêt à le dire. Il a libéré mes lèvres pour mordiller mon cou. Oh putain, j'adorais tout ce qu'il faisait à mon corps … Ses mouvements étaient irrégulier, parfois long et tendre, rapide et ferme, gentil et rapide, fort et lent.

C'était de trop pour moi. J'ai jouis sans le prévenir recouvrant sa main.

D'abord je me suis dit « beurk », après j'ai pensé « à peine trente secondes, espèce de puceau » mais ensuite, Antonio à retirer sa main de mon membre pour la placer sur le sien, le recouvrant de mon … sperme.

Apparemment c'était la plus merveilleuse des sensations, parce qu'il a éjaculé toujours la tête enfuie dans le creux de mon cou.

Il m'a fallu à peu près quarante secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, parce qu'avant ça j'étais en extase post coït (beurk , ce mot était dégueulasse) et que putain de merde ça faisait du bien de se vider les couilles … (Quelle délicatesse dans le choix de mes mots, je suis un grand artiste littéraire).

Donc voilà, j'étais débraillé dans mon lit, à côté d'un bel homme tout aussi pantelant que moi, avec le caleçon collant.

- Oh merde …

C'était la première chose que j'ai dit, et ça ne décrivait pas assez l'état de panique dans lequel j'étais. Oh putain de merde ! Je venais de me faire masturber le poireau par Antonio Fernandez ! Mais qu'est-ce qui déconnait chez moi, putain ?! Pourquoi dès qu'il était là je me transformais en petite pute (de luxe italienne) ?!

Pourquoi je l'avais laissé faire ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez moi ?!

C'était tellement frustrant que j'en avais mal à la tête … J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau essayait de s'échapper de mon crâne par le trou de mes yeux

Ça faisait un jour ! Une seule journée avec ce type, et voilà en quoi je me transformais ! Peut-être qu'il valait mieux que Gilbert s'occupe de moi … Rien de tout ça ne se passerait et-

Attendez … Et si ce n'était pas Antonio le responsable, mais moi ? Peut-être que je réagissais comme ça autour de tout le monde qui tentait de flirter avec moi … Peut-être que si Gilbert ou Feliks se mettaient à me draguer ouvertement, je me transformerais en bête sexuelle … Comme la fois où-

Ça m'était déjà arrivé ce genre de chose …

Habituellement, il y avait de l'alcool impliquer mais …

Il y avait d'autre fois où j'avais couché juste pour le plaisir … Je suis une salope, alors ?

MERDE PUTAIN ! JE VEUX PAS !

- Lovi je-

- Garde ta salive, enfoiré !

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?! Ce qu'il venait de se passer entre nous n'était pas un putain de câlin devant les un épisode des _Feux de l'Amour, _on était passé à l'acte ! Les salopes en seraient fières et couperaient les liens immédiatement, sautant sur un autre mâle et-

Mais je n'étais pas une grosse salope.

Lovino Vargas n'était pas une grosse salope.

Je n'étais pas fier de ce qu'il venait d'arriver, et je n'avais pas envie de sauter sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors peut-être qu'il valait mieux …

- Ecoute moi bien, fils à ta mère, il ne s'est rien passé, compris ?! Ta tête de gland comprend ce genre d'information ?!

- Mais Lovi-

- NON ! Tu vas aller me laver là tout de suite, et rien ne s'est passé, et ne se passera à nouveau, pigé ?!

- Mais-

- COMPRIS ?!

Il a soupiré et hoché la tête. Je me suis souvenu que pendant l'acte-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, il avait failli _le_ dire.

« Lovi, je t'-»

Ou peut-être pas … Il allait peut-être dire « Je t'apprécie en tant que partenaire sexuel » ou « je t'entends gémir et ça me rend fou » ou même « je trouve qu'Orlando Bloom devient de plus en plus sexy avec les années » (ça ce dit pas vraiment dans ce genre de moment, mais peut-être qu'il kiffait Orlando Bloom) …

Il s'est levé, ramassant ses vêtements et les miens. Quand il s'est décidé à parler, sa voix était enrouée et il avait l'air … triste ?

- Lève-toi, Lovino. Après ta douche, on ira dans la salle commune, il diffuse un match de football.

J'ai immédiatement baissé les yeux, je savais qu'il aurait été plus qu'heureux dans ce genre de situation (pour une fois que ces connards d'Américain diffusaient du _vrai _football, heureusement que c'était une école internationale) … Je me suis levé, prêt pour la douche.

Rien n'avait de couleur.

J'avais l'impression d'être mort bourré en train d'écouter des cors de chasse … Je me disais « ouais, c'est sûrement beau et tout ça, mais j'm'en bats les testiboules » … Obsession de merde avec les cors de chasse quand je suis bourré au fait, juste pour que vous le sachiez …

La douche avait été horrible, Antonio silencieux du début à la fin, rendant l'ambiance morbide.

Il n'avait pas réagis quand je lui avais une nouvelle fois gueulé dessus pour son manque de goût en matière de mode lorsqu'il avait choisis mes vêtements (j'avais opté pour un t-shirt et un pantalon noir).

Et maintenant que nous étions en face de l'écran géant avec une trentaine d'étudiants amassés sur des chaises ou sur les tables de billard et de ping-pong, il tirait la gueule.

C'était pas super l'ambiance, mais je savais que demain, il aurait tout oublié. Il avait un petit cerveau après tout, j'étais convaincu qu'il avait oublié qu'il n'avait pas mangé ce midi …

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que je fasse ? Que je me mette à coucher avec lui de manière régulière ? Que je devienne sa pute perso ?

Ou pire, qu'on sorte ensemble …

Gilbert est venu s'assoir à côté de moi sur une chaise que je n'avais pas vu de libre (merde, j'aurais dû y mettre mes pieds !), avec deux cartons de pizza.

- Yo, Lovino, je t'apporte ton repas !

- Pourquoi ça connard ?

- Nah, ne dis pas merci, c'est tout naturel ! Ça va pas mieux depuis que t'as baisé on dirait !

J'ai rougis violement et lui ai donné un coup de pied dans le tibia. J'allais répondre, quand l'imbécile aux tomates l'a fait à ma place.

- Il s'est rien passé Gilbert.

Wow. Il était super froid. Je crois que même Gilbert l'a senti parce qu'il nous a regardé de travers. Il a ensuite lancé un doigt accusateur en ma direction (pas littéralement bien sûr, le jour où il se met à me lancer des doigts, est le jour où je vends mon corps à la science, et j'avais horreur de la science).

- T'as cassé Antonio, mec ! J'y crois pas ! Ça fait un jour !

J'ai tourné la tête vers Antonio qui regardait le match … mais pas vraiment, parce que :

1) c'était la mi-temps,

2) il avait le regard vide,

et 3) il y avait un énorme mec avec un touffe de cheveux brune plus grosse que son corps qui nous empêchait de voir l'écran (et au moment de la pub avec le chaton tout mignon qui voulait des croquettes en plus !).

C'était pas de ma faute s'il était comme ça ! C'était … c'était … c'était de la faute à ma bite ! Cette conasse !

- Tonio, a dit la patate en posant sa boîte à pizza sur mes genoux au-dessus de la mienne. Viens deux secondes, j'ai à te parler …

L'enfoiré s'est levé, suivant le deuxième enfoiré dix mètres plus loin pour ne pas que j'entende. Gilbert avait sa main sur son épaule, disant des trucs, et Antonio ne faisait qu'hocher la tête. J'ai eu peur qu'il raconte ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il n'a pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. Après avoir levé les deux pouces en l'air, il a laissé Gilbert lui faire un _high-five _et est revenu s'assoir à côté de moi, la patate le suivant de près et reprenant sa nourriture.

J'ai senti que l'espagnol ouvrait ma boîte à pizza. J'ai regardé mes genoux pour voir l'insulte à ma culture me faire des yeux doux. D'accord, c'était une pizza américaine (hawaïenne en plus), mais elle avait pas l'air dégueulasse. Antonio a pris une tranche, et comme il me faisait visiblement la gueule, je fus surprit de le voir l'approcher de mon visage.

J'ai ouvert la bouche et ai pris un petit bout. Ok, c'était comestible, il y avait suffisamment de sauce tomate … C'était super bon, putain !

Il a mangé après moi.

Après ma première bouchée, je voulais dire. J'ai mangé une fois, il a mangé _après _moi.

Et quand je l'ai regardé bouche bée, il m'a fait un clin d'œil.

Aqsdfghjkl- QUOI ?! Mais il était dépressif il y avait deux minutes, et maintenant, il allait mieux et flirtait avec moi ? Une simple conversation avec une patate pouvait vraiment avoir ce genre de résultat ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit ?! Je voulais savoir !

La pizza fut à nouveau approchée de ma bouche, là où celle d'Antonio avait été, et je me suis mordu la lèvre si fort que ma blessure s'est rouverte, faisant couler une goutte de sang sur mon t-shirt noir _Hugo Boss._

Il s'est levé d'un coup, me faisant sursauter et manquant de peu de faire tomber la pizza. Il a voulu sortir un mouchoir mais trop rapide dans ses mouvements, il a donné un coup de coude à l'énorme gars de tout à l'heure (celui qui nous empêchait de voir la pub _Whiskas_).

Ça a pris une tournure bien différente de ce que j'avais imaginé. Déjà Gros Bonhomme avait l'air assez agressif, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il donne une droite à Antonio sans bonne raison. L'espagnol n'est pas tombé, il a oscillé légèrement vers la droite avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de Grand Bonhomme.

- Espèce de con, dit Grand Bonhomme en serrant les poings.

Antonio mesurait trois têtes de moins, mais a tout de même fait un pas en avant. De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, uniquement celui de Grand Bonhomme, mais j'imaginais qu'il devait être super sexy enragé comme ça sans aucune raison.

- Je ne laisse personne m'insulter, face d'huître.

HEY ! C'était mon insulte ça ! Et comment ça il ne laissait personne l'insulter ? Je passais ma vie à ça ! Oh … Peut-être que ça voulait dire que j'étais le seul qu'il laissait l'insulter …

Gilbert en ami fidèle s'est mis à gauche d'Antonio, les poings déjà levés. Quelques étudiants malins étaient partis chercher les doyens avant que cela ne dégénère, mais ils tardaient toujours à arriver.

Grand Bonhomme a chargé d'un coup, Gilbert et Antonio l'ont évité en s'écartant, faisant tomber Grand Bonhomme entre eux et … Qui avait-il entre eux ?! ET OUI, MOI PUTAIN !

-YIIIIP !

Mon cri masculin en a fait sursauter plus d'un qui ne m'avait pas remarqué. J'avais eu le réflexe d'écarté les bras pour ne pas qu'il les broie, mais le choc à reverser ma chaise vers l'arrière, me faisant tomber brusquement sur le sol avec Grand Bonhomme au-dessus de moi, ayant ruiné mon t-shirt _ET_ ma pizza.

Alors ouais, on peut m'écraser, me casser les bras et insulter l'Italie. Mais un truc qu'il ne faut surtout pas faire c'est gâché de la nourriture _comestible_ !

ET MON T-SHIRT !

J'ai commencé à me débattre alors que le fils de pute au-dessus de moi essayait de comprendre pourquoi _le sol _gesticulait comme un vieux pou.

- Tu ne touches pas à Lovi, espèce d'enfoiré !

La voix d'Antonio a envoyé des putains de papillons dans mon estomac. Je vous jure, c'était vraiment comme si quelque chose vivait dans mon ventre, me donnant envie de sourire et de me rouler sur un lit en serrant un oreiller dans mes bras. Comment c'était possible alors que je détestais ce type ? Bon, pas trop mais … Avec Grand Bonhomme au-dessus de moi, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de débat.

D'un coup, il n'était plus sur moi, levé par je ne savais quelle magie.

Antonio s'est précipité à mes côtés, vérifiant immédiatement si mes bras n'avaient rien … Sympa de sa part, je devais le dire (mais je l'ai pas dit). Il m'a aidé à me remettre sur mes pieds, et je restais debout, planté là à regarder mon t-shirt ruiné.

- Pleure pas Lovi, je t'en achèterais un autre.

- JE PLEURE PAS FILS DE PUTE !

J'ai reçu un coup derrière la tête et me suis retourné pour voir un mec immense. Il était blond et portait des lunettes carrés, l'air autour de lui était menaçante, et j'ai tout de suite senti mes genoux trembler.

C'était Berwald Oxensasdfghjkl (sérieux, aucune idée de son nom), un des doyens du dortoir.

Oh oh, il avait l'air en colère contre moi …

- J'ai rien fait ! C'est ce bâtard d'Antonio !

J'ai tenté de protéger mon visage, me donnant droit à un coup de plâtre dans les dents (il allait vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à vivre avec ses machins, j'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer, je vous l'dit, moi !), et Antonio a levé les paumes en l'air.

Comment on faisait pour se retrouver dans ce genre de situation ? Je savais que je me répétais un peu mais : ÇA NE FAISAIT QU'UN JOUR !

En une journée, Antonio m'avait vu nu, je m'étais fait casser la gueule, je m'étais mis à dos une famille complète de nordiques, j'avais commencé un de mes devoirs, je m'étais fait –mot interdit- par Antonio, je m'étais fait ruiner un de mes beaux t-shirt eeeet, je m'étais fait remarquer par un des doyens.

Cela faisait à peine onze heure que j'étais levé. Je savais qu'il fallait assumer ses actes et tout ça mais … c'était pas mon genre, putain !

- M. le doyen, commença la patate en mode militaire super poli. Mon ami Antonio a accidentellement donné un coup de coude à cet étudiant qui nous a attaqués sans même entendre les excuses qu'il lui donnait.

Le doyen a hoché la tête puis s'est tourné vers moi. Je ne voulais pas le regarder, alors je fixais la porte où un autre doyen faisait sortir Grand Bonhomme.

- Ça m'rappelle quelqu'un, a dit le doyen en plissant les yeux vers moi.

Son accent était vraiment très prononcé et … du nord ? Oh merde, il faisait partie de la famille d'Emil, c'était ça ? Mais pourquoi tout me retombait toujours sur la gueule ? C'était chiant à la fin !

- Nettoyez ce bazar et retourner à vos chambres.

Il est parti en enjambant les restes de pizza. Ouuuf ! Il était plus gentil que les autres ! Terrifiant, mais sympa … N'importe quel autre doyen aurait annulé la soirée de ce soir, et tout le monde nous aurait détesté moi, Antonio et la patate.

Je me suis assis sur une chaise.

- Vous avez entendu les guignols, rangez-moi tout ça ! ai-je dit à la patate et à la tomate.

J'ai rougis en réalisant que je venais de comparer Antonio à une tomate. Merde, j'adorais les tomates … Je ne devais pas les comparer … Cet idiot m'a souri et m'a fait un clin d'œil qui a transformé mes entrailles en un tas de purée de tomates. POURQUOI ? Pourquoi mon corps réagissait-il ainsi ?! Ça ne serait jamais arrivé ce matin ça !

- Reste bien là , Lovi, je m'occupe de tout !

Je me dégoutais ! Il était adorable ! Mais pourquoi je pensais ça ?! APRES UN JOUR !

J'en voulais plus c'était ça ?

Sûrement pas, je n'étais pas une salope !

Il s'est penché pour nettoyer, et j'ai détourné le regard.

Quand est-ce que mon cerveau est passé de « envie de baiser » à … ça … ?

**A/N : Aaah, Lovi Lovi Lovi …**

**Tant de choses dans ce chapitre ! J'ai envie de vraiment montrer que c'est trop tôt pour tomber amoureux (1 JOUR LOVI, SERIEUX ?!), mais comme vous le savez, il y a plusieurs étapes avant l'amour fusionnel, et j'ai envie de voir Lovi se torturer l'esprit en les vivants et en en brûlant certaines …**

**J'ai fini l'étape une : l'attirance physique ! (souvent mêlé à du flirt et à la découverte de point commun, et certainement rien de sexuel xD)**

**On enclenche l'étape deux !**

**J'ai envie que leur amour passionnel devienne sérieux, mais ça veut dire peine de cœur et mon empathie ne supporte pas (sérieux, j'ai mal au cœur rien que d'y penser).**

**A la prochaine !**

**Oh, le chapitre suivant fait plus de 6000 mots au fait …**

**LES REVIEWS M'AIDENT À VIVRE !**

**JE VOUS AI DÉÇUES OU PAS ?**


	9. Tu parles d'un frère !

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer**

**Rating : M**

**WARNINGS : Long chapitre**

**Disclaimer : (/° .°)-(_) (=)-(^, ^/) (ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce chapitre, et puis j'ai ajouté un passage et maintenant tout est lié !)**

**A/N : HA HA HA HA HA ! Attendre une semaine avant de recommencer à écrire ? Pfff, plutôt 32 minutes ouais !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (je dis ça, je ne sais même pas de quoi je pourrais bien parler dans ce chapitre … Filler je suppose !).**

_**Une éternité plus tard …**_

**Wow … Super long chapitre … J'espère que c'est tout de même plaisant à lire … Je le poste plus tôt pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas le temps de lire tout d'un coup ! 50 minutes de correction pour 6 heures d'écriture et 2 heures de modification, c'est un balèze ! Je réalise à quel point je sacrifie mon temps pour l'écriture … Je pourrais être en train d'étudier mon examen de chinois qui est ce lundi, mais à la place j'écris du sexe entre deux mecs … (je dis ça parce qu'il y a du sexe dans le prochain chapitre … J'en suis au chapitre onze au fait, il est presque terminé, mais aussi monstrueux que celui-ci)**

**BONNE LECTURE~!**

**(le titre marche pour Lovi et Mattie ici …)**

**Chapitre neuf : Tu parles d'un frère !**

Je me suis souvenu de la première fois que mon réveil fut difficile. J'avais douze ans (et demi) et Grand-Père avait accepté de m'envoyer au lycée plutôt que de me faire scolariser à la maison comme c'était prévu.

J'étais vraiment heureux et rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de sourire. J'allais enfin voir le monde extérieur !

Cependant, le premier jour d'école, je j'avais découvert c'était de la merde.

Mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester à la maison avec une mère obèse et en cloque qui se lamentait à longueur de journée et qui devrait éviter l'alcool en tout point sous peine de donné naissance à un malformé.

Je n'aimais pas l'école, personne n'avait l'air de m'aimer et certains gens restaient même tout le temps avec moi sans raison particulière.

Et la seconde semaine, ces gens qui s'étaient auto-proclamé mes amis m'avaient invité à dormir chez eux.

Ouiiiii ! _Pyjama-Party _! J'aurais bien aimé être super heureux à ce sujet, mais j'étais un garçon réservé et timide, en plus je n'connaissais pas ces mecs plus que ça et je n'avais aucun ami. Personne ne voulais rester avec moi à l'école, surtout que j'avais l'air plus intelligent parce que je savais plus de chose qu'eux mais en fait étant scolarisé à domicile, je savais juste ce que j'avais appris plus à l'école primaire que les autres.

J'étais pas plus joyeux que ça, mais c'était la première fois que j'allais pouvoir dormir en dehors de la maison. J'ai eu l'accord de Grand-Père (qui pour une raison valait plus que l'accord de Maman) et le soir après l'école, j'étais chez ce gars dont j'ai oublié le nom.

En tout cas, c'était cool… On a pu rester dans le salon à regarder la télé jusque minuit avant d'aller dans la chambre du type. Et là, ça s'est transformé en truc de mecs classiques avant qu'Internet ne soit dispo dans toutes les pièces (aah, le monde avant le Wi-Fi).

Si t'es une fille, t'as pas envie de savoir, mais si t'es un mec, bah tu sais … concours de pet, mesurage de pénis, concours pour savoir qui arrive à boire son Coca le plus vite sans vomir, lançage de crotte de nez dans les cheveux des autres, et toutes autres formes de compétition pour savoir qui est le plus beau parmi les mâles …

J'étais un garçon assez refermé, du coup je répondais que très vaguement à leurs questions (surtout quand est venu le sujet des seins, des vagins et toutes ces choses absolument immondes). Ils se moquaient de moi. Je ne les supportais pas, mais eut, ils aimaient rire de moi et se foutre de ma gueule. Il m'appelait « Lovino l'asticot » parce qu'apparemment c'était marrant et qu'ils n'avaient aucun humour.

Mais ce que je voulais ? Être cool. Être respecté et aimé. Alors je restais avec eux, peut-être qu'il finirait par m'aimer et peut-être que je finirais par les supporter … Après tout, ils étaient mes « amis » …

Et puis les garçons ont sorti une bouteille de Whisky, une autre de Vodka et une dernière de Martini. J'ai déglutis, savant très bien que ce n'étaient pas des trucs de gosse. Ils m'ont traité de pédé parce que je ne voulais pas boire. Ils avaient raisons, mais j'me suis quand même senti insulté …

Ils m'ont fait boire de la Vodka, presque la moitié de la bouteille d'une traite. C'était à moi de décider quand arrêter vu que je tenais la bouteille par moi-même, et je n'ai arrêté que lorsque la sensation de brûlure dans ma gorge avait commencé à s'apaiser. En à peine deux minutes, j'étais mort bourré.

Je me suis levé pour tomber immédiatement, me cognant la tête au coin de la table de nuit. Je ne me souvenais pas du reste, évidement, j'étais trop saoul. Mais lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain à l'hôpital on m'a raconté que j'avais saigné à la tête et qu'on avait dû m'emmener ici d'urgence pour un nettoyage d'estomac.

Mon Grand-Père est arrivé, plus déçu que jamais. Mes « amis » avaient racontés que j'avais apporté l'alcool et qu'ils avaient tous refusés de boire. Ils avaient pris mon argent de poche aussi … C'était comme si j'avais tout acheté par moi-même. J'ai essayé de me défendre, mais tout le monde m'accusait, Grand-Père ne m'a pas cru tout de suite, il a fallu attendre six ans plus tard pour qu'il accepte ma version de cette histoire.

En tout cas, en ouvrant mes yeux complètement désorienté dans un lit d'hôpital, j'ai réalisé que j'avais perdu tout espoir en l'humanité et que _Nonna _Nina avait entièrement raison. Je pouvais presqu'entendre sa voix :

_« Tous des cons ! »_

C'était le pire réveil de ma vie, j'en avais encore mal au crâne et aujourd'hui, mon réveil fut similaire mais la douleur était plus externe qu'interne, comme un coup de balai dans la gueule, sauf que le balai était un plâtre quand j'ai voulu me gratter le nez parce que mon enculé de colocataire me le chatouillait avec des billets de (j'ai louché vers ses mains) cinquante dollars.

Non, je n'avais pas bien dormi, oui mes draps me paraissaient dégueulasse et il devait certainement avoir des résidus d'Antonio à l'intérieur, et non je n'avais pas hâte de revoir ce gros imbécile.

Je crevais la dalle parce qu'un bout de pizza ne m'avait pas suffi hier soir. On avait bien essayé de sortir du dortoir pour aller s'acheter un truc, même dégueu m'aurait suffi, mais il se trouvait que Berwald avait prévenu les autres doyens et gardiens pour ne pas nous laisser passer. En plus, Antonio n'avait pas l'air de vouloir manger plus que ça … Il était vachement maigre pourtant. Je voulais aller demander à Gilbert de faire entrer de la bouffe en contrebande dans la chambre, mais il avait quelqu'un à baiser ce soir-là, du coup il a pas dormi ici.

Et ainsi, de bon matin, il m'avait réveillé, reposé et en pleine forme après avoir pu tirer son coup, et moi j'étais là, allongé dans des restes de sperme à maudire la vie.

- T'es vraiment qu'un sale enculé …

- Oh ouais et j'ai pris mon pied~! C'était tellement génial que je t'en parlerai plus tard …

Oh merde, et en plus il voulait me raconter ? Ça devait être vraiment bon alors … Foutu veinard ! J'ai arqué la nuque pour pouvoir me gratter le crâne dans les coussins, mais ce n'était pas très efficace. J'allais devoir demander à Antonio de me gratter la tête si ça continuait comme ça ! Déjà hier, putain, ça me démangeait !

Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte, et j'ai supposé que c'était l'imbécile aux tomates. Gil a ouvert la porte (toujours en caleçon bien sûr), et Antonio est entré avec ce qui ressemblait au petit-dej' dans ses mains.

Ça sentait les croissants au beurre tout frais ! Où il avait dégoté ça, lui ? On ne trouve rien qui sente aussi bon par ici !

J'ai failli sourire, et puis j'ai vu sa tenue. Un pantalon blanc cassé un peu trop court laissant voir ses baskets blanches et ses chaussettes _montantes _aussi blanches, avec un pull en laine bleu ciel anti-sexy, un bonnet blanc et une écharpe bleue marine. Il avait son horrible manteau sac poubelle suspendu à son bras, et tenait un sac en papier contenant le déjeuner.

Il allait vraiment avoir besoin d'une leçon de mode …

- Lovi !

Il m'a souri en grand, ses yeux s'illuminant rien qu'en me voyant. J'ai dégluti, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ça me faisait cet effet alors que toute les autres fois où il m'avait salué de la même manière, j'avais envie de lui enfoncer mon poing dans la bouche. Le surnom qu'il me donnait ne me dérangeait même plus … C'était quoi mon problème ?! C'était comme si ce qu'il s'était passé hier avait effacer la haine que j'éprouvais pour lui … (Mais j'étais pas trop sûr que c'était de la haine en fait …)

Il est entré, s'avançant gentiment vers moi les mains derrière le dos.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, Lovino~!

- Oh, joie … ai-je dit en roulant les yeux au plafond.

Il m'a tendu le sac en papier et l'a posé sur mes genoux. Il m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé.

- Tu n'ouvres pas Lovi ?

- Et _comment _je fais ça, enfoiré de ta race ?

- Oh ! Désolé !

Il l'a fait pour moi, me dévoilant deux énormes croissants. Oh putain … ça avait l'air aussi divin et délicieux que … son cul ! Quoi !? Ok, _no comment_ sur celle-là … Je ne fais que citer des faits …

- Je les ai fait moi-même, ils sont fourrés au fromage, noix eeeeeet~… aux tomates !

Ça pouvait paraître une étrange combinaison pour un fourrage de croissant (surtout pour ceux qui ne sont pas des grands voyageurs ou de famille de cuisiniers, parce que j'en ai bouffé de l'exotisme), mais j'avais l'habitude de ce genre de mélange.

Et vu le bruit qu'à fait mon estomac, j'allais dévorer ces trucs ! _Foodgasme _assuré !

- Comment vous pouvez bouffer ces trucs immondes ? demanda la patate en enfilant un jeans.

Antonio l'a fusillé du regard avant moi. La tomate, c'était sacré pour nous deux ! L'idiot espagnol a pris un des bons gros croissant dans ses mains et l'a approché de ma bouche. J'ai mordu dedans à pleine dent, hissant de douleur en étirant un peu trop ma lèvre blessée (ça allait mettre du temps à guérir cette connerie, comme la fois où mon lapin diabolique m'avait mordu la lèvre supérieure, ouais j'avais l'air d'un _badboy _avec ma mini cicatrice invisible au-dessus de la lèvre, mais cette connerie avait mis une plombe à se former. Je me demandais quand même ce qu'il était arrivé à ce brave lapin de merde … J'espérais qu'on l'avait bouffé).

Le croissant était … était … huh, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce genre de délice.

- Putain, crétin, t'es divin !

- Merci bien !

- Ça suffit les rimes, dit Gilbert en prenant son sac. Merde, j'ai oublié mon portable chez … le gars d'hier … Son nom n'te r'garde pas. Si Mattie te demande où j'étais hier, je suis resté au lit parce que j'avais la diarrhée, il posera pas de question. Promis ?

Je l'ai regardé de travers, il voulait me faire promettre que je devais mentir ? Sérieux, les allemands étaient toujours les même depuis la Première Guerre … Ils ne changeront jamais.

- Si tu ne promets pas, je dis à Antonio ce que tu _gémis _quand t'as des rêves sexuels … et je lui dis même le _nom _du protagoniste de tes fantasmes.

Alors ça ! C'était sale ! C'était vraiment un coup bas comme jamais ! Ouh le saligaud !

- Ok, bordel, je promets …

- _Gut._

Et sur ce, il est parti.

Bon.

Seul avec Antonio.

Au moins, il ne posait pas de question.

J'évitais de croiser ses yeux alors qu'il continuait de me donner à manger. Quand le premier croissant fut terminé, j'étais déjà presque rempli. Je ne savais pas si un deuxième passerait … Antonio m'a passé deux cachets et a sorti une bouteille d'eau de sous son manteau.

- Tes médicaments, Lovi.

Je les ai pris sans broncher, espérant que ça me calmerait. J'ai ensuite posé les yeux sur le croissant restant.

- Urg, c'est de trop, idiot, tu peux l'avoir …

- Oh non, j'ai déjà mangé en les préparant.

J'ai tourné la tête vers le radio réveil de Gilbert et … merde, les chiffres étaient flous sans mes lunettes, mais ça n'avait pas l'air correct …

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Oh, à peu près six heure dix !

- QUOI ?!

C'était inhumain ! Qui pouvait bien se lever à une heure aussi tôt ? Je savais que c'était le genre de la patate quand il voulait aller courir mais ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être le genre d'Antonio, et ce n'était certainement pas dans mes habitudes.

Et il avait cuisiné en plus ! A quelle heure il s'était levé cet abruti fini ? Maintenant qu'il était plus près, je pouvais voir qu'il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait dormi ?

- Je voulais qu'on discute avant l'école …

Non mais quel idiot ! Je devais déjà passer mes journées avec lui, qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Que j'allais me lever plus tôt juste pour chatter ?

- C'est ça ouais, bonne nuit !

Sur ce, je me suis retourné dans mon lit ... Je déconne, ça n'a pas marché avec mes plâtres … J'ai juste fermé agressivement les yeux en grognant et en fronçant des sourcils.

- Attends Lovi ! C'est important ! Je voulais te parler de … _la chose _… qui s'est passé hier et dont tu ne veux plus entendre parler …

J'ai immédiatement ouvert les yeux l'air paniqué. Il y avait une putain de raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas en parler ! Il n'avait pas compris ça ?!

- Ne parles pas de l'i_mparlable_ ! ai-je répondu en serrant les dents.

- C'est un mot ça ? Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, je pense qu'il faut en parler, ça fait partie de mon programme pour faire de toi une meilleure personne !

J'ai soupiré et grogné en même temps, ce qui donnait une espèce de « fffffgrooooaw ». L'imbécile a ri, et s'est avancé. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait !? Oh non ! Il voulait recommencer c'était ça ? Mais c'était hier, bordel de merde ! Il pouvait pas garder sa bite pour lui-même ? (et non ce n'était pas une question hypocrite venant de moi !).

- Lovi … Je crois qu'il faut que tu t'excuses.

Asdfghjkl.

Comment ça, m'excuser ?! I-Il se fout de ma gueule ?! Si je dois m'excuser, alors lui aussi ! Il a pris son putain de pied lui aussi, ce vieux pervers ! J'ai secoué la tête violement.

- Mais Lovi ! Emil n'est pas sorti de sa chambre de la journée ! Tu l'as traumatisé !

Huh ? De quoi il … Oh … OOOH ! Ah d'accord.

Pff, et dire que j'ai cru qu'il parlait de mon pénis …

J'ai senti un poids se soulever de mes épaules. Ce n'était que cet idiot du nord, rien d'important. Mon visage s'est détendu d'un coup.

- Pourquoi tu souris, Lovi !? C'est pas rigolo !

J'ai roulé les yeux au ciel et effacé le sourire narquois inscrit sur mes lèvres. Si cet idiot savait à quoi j'avais pensé … Pff, il serait sûrement en train de me sauter dessus, alors je ferais mieux de fermer ma gueule pour une fois.

- C'est bon, j'irai m'excuser, trou du cul …

Son visage s'est illuminé. Genre, son sourire était si grand que les coins de sa bouche touchaient ses oreilles et ses sourcils étaient si hauts sur son front qu'ils pourraient se barrer de son visage à n'importe quel moment. Il a cligné des yeux trois fois avant de s'exclamer :

- Mais c'est génial ! J'avais pas prévu de t'entendre dire oui tout de suite ! Je suppose que le coup des croissants était vraiment une bonne idée !

I-Il m'avait amadoué l'enculé de sa race ! Pour qui il se prenait ?! Il croyait qu'il pouvait m'adoucir avec des croissant à la tomate fait maison ?

- Q-Quoi ? T'as fait tout ça juste pour que je dise oui ? Et bah non dans ce cas ! J'irai pas m'excuser !

Son visage a fondu. Pas littéralement, mais, c'était comme si son visage venait de tomber sur le sol.

- M-mais, tu as déjà dit oui !

- Bah t'as pas de preuve, c'est non dans ce cas !

Et il m'a souri narquoisement. Putain d'effrayant sur son visage. Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête cet enculeur d'arbre ? Il a mis la main dans son pantalon (QU'EST-CE QU'IL AVAIT EN TÊTE CET ENCULEUR D'ARBRE ?!) et en sorti un appareil noir. J'ai froncé les sourcils et il a appuyé sur un bouton, puis un autre. Ne me dîtes pas que c'était-

« - _Pourquoi tu souris, Lovi, c'est pas rigolo ! »_

« - _C'est bon, j'irai m'excuser, trou du cul … »_

Il stoppa l'enregistrement, toujours souriant comme s'il était un super vilain maléfique venu des enfers. En y réfléchissant, c'était probablement ce qu'il était. Avec un nom diabolique comme _Docteur Tomate _où _El __Diablo del cruasán_… Avec des vêtements super moulants rouge et vert … Tellement moulant qu'on verrait ses tétons et ses boules ! Ha ha ! Ridicule !

Pourquoi mon cerveau ne peut pas la fermer deux minutes ? Je venais de me faire chopper en plein mensonge, je ferais mieux de rétorquer quelque chose de tellement sale et vulgaire que j'en deviendrais le _sidekick _maléfique du _Docteur Tomate, _et je m'appellerai sûrement _Pomodoro-Man_. Hors de question que je sois _Pomodoro-Boy _, je suis bien trop masculin pour ça, et mon costume aurait la classe, pas comme celui de l'ahuri ! Il ne savait pas s'habiller ce con ! On ne verrait pas mes tétons tellement le tissus serait résistant ! Peut-être que je devrais écrire une fanfiction sur nous deux … Mais faut qu'on devienne célèbre d'abord, qu'on ait une _fandom _et des _Tumblr _consacré à nous deux …

- … -ino, Lovino ? Lovi ?! Hey, ça fait dix minutes que tu fixes mes tétons, c'est perturbant …

J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai reconcentré mon regard sur la couverture

- Tu peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir la tête à l'ouest, crétin, c'est toi qu'est venu me réveiller à quatre heure du matin !

- Il n'est pas quatre heures ! E-et je ne t'en veux pas, Lovi ! D'ailleurs, maintenant, que j'ai ton accord pour les excuses, tu peux te recoucher ! Et j'ai fini ton _Draft Resolution_ au fait ! Mais je te laisse dormir … Moi aussi j'aurai besoin d'une petite sieste … Tu crois que Gil va revenir ? J'ai pas envie de retourner jusqu'à mon dortoir, c'est trooooop loin … dit-il en baillant.

I-Il … Non ! Il avait fait tout ça pour moi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'avais de spécial ? Pourquoi il fesait mes devoirs et cuisinait pour moi ? Je le traitais comme une merde ! Merde putain ! Je sentais du regret s'installer en moi …

Ça me faisait penser à ce que Grand-Père m'avait un jour dit au moment où je lui avais informé que je préférais me faire écraser les couilles par un train plutôt que de rejoindre son école de cuisine. Il m'avait dit : « _Bien sûr que tu penses ça ! Tu n'as pas les talents nécessaires pour rejoindre le business familial de toute façon. Tu as trop de sentiments ! Regarde Feli, il a tout pour réussir ! Robino a préféré s'enfuir au Vatican, et toi, tu veux te casser pour une école de cinéma ! Tous les mêmes ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à influencer Marcello dans sa décision ! »_

Pff, comme si Marcello avait son mot à dire là-dedans ! C'était Grand-Père qui choisissait tout pour nous de toute façon ! Robino s'était fait moine au Vatican, et j'étais bien décidé à ne pas me lancer dans la cuisine. Ses deux petits-fils les plus âgés avaient choisis de ne pas obéir. C'était vrai que Robino était parti sans dire un mot (vachement lâche ce connard) et que Grand-Père n'avait jamais pu lui crier dessus comme il l'avait fait pour moi …

Feliciano avait toujours été mon confident pour tout et de mes trois frères, c'était de lui dont j'étais le plus proche. J'étais son modèle, et je le protégeais toujours quand les gens le faisaient chier une fois qu'il m'avait rejoint à l'école (quand ce n'était pas moi le tourmenteur, bien sûr).

Marcello était le plus jeune et on n'avait pas le même père … Mon papa n'était jamais revenu d'un voyage culinaire au Japon … Il est mort d'intoxication alimentaire, et à l'époque je ne savais même pas que c'était possible …

- Lovino~! T'es encore dans les nuages~!

La voix de l'espagnol me ramena à la réalité. Merde, j'étais vraiment crevé au point de caller pendant deux minutes.

- Couche-toi Lovi, je vais m'allonger sur le sol.

- Quoi ? Prend le lit de Gilbert !

- Mais il est dedans …

Huh ? Quand est-ce qu'il était revenu ? J'ai rougis en réalisant, que je m'étais probablement endormi les yeux ouverts depuis un bon moment. J'étais pas sadique au point de faire dormir Antonio sur le sol …

…

…

Enfin si mais …

I-Il m'avait fait le petit-dej …

- T-Tu peux t'allonger à mes pieds, enfoiré …

Je me suis mis un peu plus sur le côté et je l'ai vu se laisser tomber sur le matelas. J'avais besoin d'une bonne sieste, même si ce n'était qu'une heure et demie à dormir. J'ai fermé les yeux en me rappelant qu'à mon réveil, une nouvelle journée s'annonçait …

J'étais devenu trop tendre avec Antonio …

Et ce n'était que le deuxième jour.

Mon D_raft Resolution _avait naturellement été un fiasco total. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment compter sur un attardé mental pour faire mes devoirs, mais je pensais qu'il en avait au moins compris le principe …

De toute façon, en voyant mes bras, mon prof avait pouffé de rire et avait immédiatement compris que le papier que j'essayais de sortir de mon sac n'avait pas été rédigé par moi. Et ce bâtard était trop occupé à se fendre la poire pour m'aider …

Bon, au moins, les presque quatre heures de débat étaient terminées, et bien sûr, mes résolutions n'étaient pas passées … Qui avait bien pu dire à Antonio que « rependre de l'amour sur les homophobes en les couvrants de bisous et de câlin » était un bon moyen pour réduire la violence contre la communauté LGBT ?

Bref, j'étais maintenant dans à la cafétéria avec Antonio, Gilbert et Matthew. Le groupe des isolés … D'habitude, Gilbert faisait la conversation, mais là, il était silencieux et Matthew lui faisait la gueule. Moi naturellement, je ne pétais pas un mot, et Antonio était trop concentré sur son travail (me nourrir) pour ouvrir la bouche. Il sortait le bout de sa langue en concentration alors qu'il louchait sur mes lèvres quand je les écartais pour y laisser passer le sandwiche à la dinde dégueulasse qu'il me donnait.

Ouais, je savais à quoi il pensait cet obsédé du zizi sexuel … et hors de question. Putain, c'était arrivé hier, et il en revoulait ! Je ne savais plus quoi penser ! J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un … Je ne pouvais pas en parler à Matthew, parce qu'il était plus malin que moi et je ne voulais pas passer pour un idiot … Gilbert allait se foutre de ma gueule et me juger comme le meilleur ami qu'il était … et Feliks … Tout le monde savait que c'était une grosse balance ! Et il avait plein d'amis ! À croire que aittout le monde aime les transsexuels … C'était peut-être pour ça que je le supportais … Ou parce que j'étais obsédé par l'amitié entre le travelot et Billy dans _Billy Elliot _quand j'étais gosse …

Bref, ça ne me laissait que Feliciano, mais pour ça il fallait que je compose son numéro de téléphone et que je porte l'appareil à mon oreille … J'ai levé les yeux vers le baiseur de caribou (c'est Matthew au fait), et j'ai vu qu'il avait l'air sur le point de fondre en larme alors que le baiseur de patate (c'est Gilbert bien sûr) envoyait des textos à côté de lui.

Je ne devais pas chercher bien loin, il était l'élu.

- Matt, j'peux t'causer deux minutes ?

Il avait sursauté en entendant son nom, et le connard aux tomates avait faillis faire tomber mon sandwiche. Je me suis tourné vers lui. Il avait des peluches blanches dans les cheveux à cause de son bonnet, et ça lui donnait un air un peu sale … Et il avait toujours des cernes sous les yeux … Merde, il aurait pu dormir ce con …

- Tu restes là, lui ai-je dit. Et bouffe mon sandwiche, enfoiré, t'as l'air d'un zombie rachitique …

C'était juste que mon lunch était trop dégueulasse en fait … C'était le moins cher de la cafétéria et j'étais tellement fauché que quand Gilbert laissait tomber un billet sur le sol, le planquait pour moi-même, si un jour je trouvais sa réserve d'argent, j'irais m'y servir sans hésitation … J'étais un salopard quand même … Mais il était tout le temps plein aux as avec ses parents riches …

Gilbert a hoché la tête pour confirmer ma phrase (ou mes pensées, j'étais plus trop sûr) en regardant Antonio bizarrement et je me suis levé. Le canadien enculeur d'érable (horrible image en tête !) s'est levé à son tour, mais en tremblant et en hésitant (sûrement intimidé pas ma classe italienne … Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur, putain, je n'étais pas une personne violente … la plupart du temps …).

Il ne s'est pas tourné vers Gilbert, sinon il aurait vu le regard attristé qu'il lui jetait … Putain, il en avait de la tension d'un genre sexuel entre eux deux … Si seulement l'albinos monstrueux ne se comportait pas comme un allemand …

J'ai demandé à Matthew de me suivre jusque dehors, dans le parc et il l'a fait sans broncher. Une fois sous un préau, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas de veste, juste mon écharpe verte kaki et ma chemise brune à manche courte, et je me les caillais ! Matthew semblait immunisé … Son pull à capuche rouge devait être un vrai sauna, parce que je le voyais même _suer _… En plein mois de novembre, alors qu'il pouvait se mettre à neiger à n'importe quel moment ! Ou pleuvoir vu comme le ciel était gris … Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais quelque chose à lui demander.

- Mets ta main dans ma poche avant droite.

Il a écarquillé les yeux puis s'est mis à rougir aussi fort que j'en étais capable.

- L-L-Lovino j-je ne suis pas sûr d'être l-la p-p-personne q-q-qualifié pour ça … Je sais qu'il y u-u-une certaine t-tension entre Antonio et toi m-m-m-mais je ne suis pas apte à-à-à-

- NON PUTAIN PAS COMMME ÇA ! ai-je hurlé en écarquillant les yeux.

Matthew était la dernière personne que j'aurais imaginée capable de tourner ce genre de situation en quelque chose de pervers. C'était pour ça que je n'avais pas retenu mes mots ! Merde quoi, j'allais buter Gilbert à coups de magasines _Playboy_ pour l'avoir corrompu à ce point ! Si cela se trouvait, l'allemand de merde lui faisait souvent ce genre de proposition !

- O-oh … soupira Matthew l'air soulagé.

- Ouais … C'est juste que mon téléphone est dans ma poche alors …

- Ah …

Il s'est avancé et a sorti l'appareil de mon pantalon. Comme lui n'était pas un idiot, il ne me l'avait pas tendu par après, il fixait simplement l'objet en se demandant sans doute comment un si vieux machin pouvait encore fonctionner. J'aimais bien les téléphones à clapet bordel de merde ! Et il était rouge parce que le rose c'est pour les gonzesses … Ouais, je voulais un rose, mais c'était juste pour faire comme si c'était un _COM-Poudrier _et que Jerry allait m'appeler pour partir en mission et …

Matthew l'ouvrit.

_Tududu tududu~!_

Ça faisait le bruit des _Totally Spies_ … J'allais retenir mon âme de fanboy et prétendre que Matthew ne fixait pas mon fond d'écran _One Direction_.

- Tu veux appeler ton frère j'imagine …

- Comment tu-

- Qui d'autre tu pourrais appeler ? fit-il en inclinant sa tête sur le côté en souriant.

Merde, il était malin … C'était juste que j'étais con, sans doute mais … Ouais …

Il a trifouillé quelques secondes puis a porté l'appareil à mon oreille où je pouvais entendre que cela sonnait. Après trois bips, Feliciano décrocha.

- _Ve~ ! Lovi ! Comment ça va ? Tes plâtres ne te font pas trop mal ? Tu vas encore en cours ? Bien sûr que oui, il est midi quart, si tu n'avais pas école, tu serais encore en train de dormir … Antonio est avec toi ? Tu peux lui dire que je dis bonjour ? Vous avez réglé vos problèmes sexuels ? Je sais que tu m'avais dit de ne plus t'en parler, mais comme tu m'en avais parlé il y a trois mois, je pense que c'est ok d'en parler maintenant, ahhahaha~ !_

_-_ FELI, PUTAIN ! Une personne normale commence par un _pronto !_

En réalisant que je venais de lancer un mot en italien, je me suis traité de con. Bah ouais, il me suffisait de parler en italien ! Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt ? Sûrement parce que je n'avais pas les cellules grises nécessaires … Et j'espérais aussi que Feli était loin de la civilisation s'il comptait _bavarder _joyeusement de ma vie sexuelle.

- Pardon, Lovino, pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Oh euh, je veux dire, _pronto._

Sa voix était vraiment étrange au téléphone, il avait presque l'air d'une fille … Ça m'avait toujours surpris, mais là, c'était vraiment exagéré … Ce garçon n'avait rien de masculin …

Le reste de notre conversation était en italien, mais pour vous éviter de devoir utiliser votre pire ennemi, aussi connu sous le nom de _Google Traduction, _tout est transcris ici en français, mais c'est peut-être de l'anglais que vous pouvez comprendre … Cette histoire se passe aux USA après tout, donc c'est sûrement de l'anglais … Bref.

- Tu sais pourquoi je t'appelle, crétin.

- _Tu as encore trouvé une tortue géante maléfique sous ton lit ? Lovi, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était que dans ta tête et que-_

- Non, imbécile ! Et ce n'est arrivé que quinze fois, arrête d'en faire une généralité !

C'était de la faute à Marcello … Son film préféré c'était _Une Histoire Sans Fin, _et la tortue m'avait toujours foutu les boules …

_- Ve ! Oh, alors tu m'appelles à cause de la tension sexuelle entre toi et Antonio, pas vrai ?_

J'ai rougis violement et ai détourné le regard de Matthew qui me regardait les sourcils levés.

- Arrête d'utiliser des mots comme ça Feli ! Je préfère de savoir pur et chaste, d'accord ?!

Je pouvais presque l'entendre bouder derrière le téléphone. Je savais qu'il n'était pas innocent du tout, mais il était un putain de bon acteur … Je lui racontais toujours mes aventures sexuelles, à défaut d'avoir des amis, et même si j'en avais maintenant, c'était Feli qui devait le savoir en premier. Ouais, _love love frangin kiss kiss_ …

_- D'accord ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ?_

J'ai regardé une nouvelle fois Matthew qui de sa main libre jouait avec son téléphone. J'ai décidé de parler plus vite, espérant que le canadien qui parlait français ne pouvait pas comprendre les similitudes dans les mots que j'allais employer. Je voulais utiliser de l'argot, mais Feli n'allait peut-être pas comprendre … C'était le dernier à aimer des films sur la Mafia …

- Hier il s'est glissé dans mon lit et on s'est masturbé, t'as pas intérêt à te marrer fils de pute !

Matthew a levé un sourcil vers moi. Oh merde ! Trop similaire ? Merde ! J'ai rougis et j'ai regardé mes chaussures.

_- Ve~ tu ne perds pas de temps, frangin …_

Avec sa voix toute aigüe et mignonne, il avait l'air si pur … C'était probablement ma faute … J'avais créé un monstre …

- Je sais, mais plus rien n'est sensé se passer et pourtant … Quand il est là …

_- Oui ?_

- Dans ma poitrine ça …

Je n'avais pas vraiment de mot pour décrire cette sensation … C'était frustrant … Mais une chose était certaine : je voulais que ça s'arrête, putain ! J'étais en colère contre moi-même et contre cet idiot aux tomates.

_- Ça te chatouille ? Ça te monte à la tête et te fait te sentir léger, comme si tu pouvais t'envoler rien qu'en le voyant ? Et ton cœur se serre parce que tu sais que tu ne peux rien y faire ?_

J'ai senti ma gorge se serrer. C'était exactement ça, bordel ! Comment il le savait ? D'où est-ce qu'il connaissait cette sensation.

- Comment tu-

_- C'est écrit dans le magasine de fille que je suis en train de lire … Mais je comprends pas tout, c'est en allemand … J'ai besoin de travailler plus que ça …_

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Depuis quand Feli parlait allemand ? Qui lui avait autorisé à suivre des cours de cette langue de barbare ? Je ne savais même pas que l'école dans laquelle il était avait des cours de langues !

- Feliciano ! Depuis quand ton école te donne des cours d'allemand ?!

J'allais devoir m'expliquer avec Grand-Père ! Hors de question d'enseigner cette atrocité à mon Feli ! Au moins ça le rendait un peu moins parfait, et du coup, ça me faisait me sentir mieux par rapport à moi-même ! Moi au moins, je ne parlais pas allemand ! Ha ha ! Ça ne suffisait pas à apaiser ma rage par contre … J'avais toujours aussi envie d'écraser sa tête sur un mur, sauf que cette fois, dans mon imagination, il criait en allemand que j'étais méchant …

« Tiens, prend ça, suceur de patate ! »

« _Nein, nein, bitte bitte !_ »

« Ouais, suceur de _bitte _aussi … »

_- Oh, je ne suis pas à l'école, je suis chez Ludwig Beilschmidt ! Tu sais, le docteur qu'on a rencontré, il est vraiment très gentil !_

Si c'était moi qui avais tenu mon téléphone, je l'aurais certainement lâché. J'ai d'abord pâlit. Ensuite, je suis devenu violet parce que j'avais oublié comment respirer. Et puis la soupape a sauté.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ-BAS BORDEL DE TA MERE LA GROSSE CHIENNE DE MERDE ! JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS T'APPROCHER DES ALLEMANDS ET TOI QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? TU TE CASSES POUR TE TAPPER UN ALLEMAND _FIANCÉ _ET PÈRE DE FAMILLE !

Matthew s'est reculé d'un coup, surpris que je me mette à hurler. J'avais envie de foutre mon poing sur le mur, d'étrangler Feliciano et de pendre son cadavre à a fenêtre pour m'en servir comme punching-ball.

_- Ve~ve … Je suis désolé … Tu sais bien que je suis hétéro ! Ça fait partie de mon programme scolaire ! Je suis des cours de langues et je cuisine pour Ludwig et Femke ! Et même pour Roderich ! Il est tellement mignon !_

Feliciano s'était mis à pleurer bien sûr … Cette grosse tapette (hétéro mon cul ouais, il avait juste trop peur de faire son coming-out et de se faire rejeter lui qui avait reçu tout l'amour dont il avait toujours eut besoin et tralali et tralala … Grand-Père le laissait même s'habiller en fille quand on était gosse …) … Bordel, j'étais sensé lui raconter mes problèmes, pas me créer plus de soucis … J'étais persuader que ce docteur était un psychopathe ! Il allait certainement tuer sa femme, son fils et son cuisinier, et je n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher …

- Feli, si je te croise en ville, tu peux te mettre à courir, je te jure …

_- Mais frangin ! Moi quand je te vois j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras pour que tu me protèges des méchants !_

- Arrête de jouer les mignons avec moi, Feliciano, ça ne marche plus depuis longtemps !

(Ça marchait encore un peu mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir …)

_- Hé hé hé … Tu sais quoi Lovi ? Je te rappelle quand j'ai du nouveau et quand j'aurais fini de traduire ce magasine … La fille te ressemble un peu … Si je te compare avec les résultats, ça m'a l'air d'être un amour passionnel … Ça dit « De courte durée … pulsions … peu de regret à la fin de la relation … courant dans les films … rien de sérieux … ». Ce ne sont que les mots faciles … L'allemand est si compliqué !_

Si je pouvais me frotter les tempes, je l'aurais fait. Il venait de me comparer à une fille, dans un magazine _pour _fille, avec un test de fille … **en allemand.**

- _Je t'aime~!_ A-t-il chanté avant de raccrocher.

Merde putain, c'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais … J'ai dit au canadien que j'avais fini mon appel et il a refermé mon téléphone. Il a hoché la tête en rougissant et a baissé le regard. J'avais besoin d'engueuler Antonio sans bonne raison, juste une pulsion … Je me suis mis à marcher vers la cafétéria avant de me faire interrompre dans la cour par la main de Matthew sur mon épaule.

- Attends Lovino … Euh …

- Quoi, connard ? J'ai pas que ça à foutre ?

Il a fixé ses lacets défaits puis a murmuré :

- Il était où Gilbert, hier soir ?

Oh oh … Vite ! Mesonge !

- Euh … Dans la chambre … I-Il avait la diarrhée …

JE SAVAIS PAS MENTIR ! J'étais rouge pivoine et essayais de m'enfuir, mais il gardait sa main sur moi et il était plus musclé que ce que je ne pensais.

- Lovino … Honnêtement … J'ai besoin de savoir.

Je me suis tourné vers lui et … merde, il pleurait ! Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?! J'allais pas faire le connard quand un ami avait besoin de moi ! Mais j'avais promis à Gilbert … MERDE ! J'avais promis à la mauvaise personne … Rien à foutre des conséquences ! Il pouvait bien parler de mes rêves sexuels à Antonio, ça n'avait plus d'importance !

- Il était dans la chambre d'un autre mec … I-Il … Il a couché avec …

Ses grands yeux se sont remplis de larmes, encore plus qu'avant et il m'a pris dans ses bras pour pleurer.

Huh ….

Gênant pour moi …

Mais je savais que c'était un mec à câlin, il se trimballait avec son ours en peluche et tout ça … Mais il faisait deux têtes en plus que moi et il devait avoir mal au dos penché comme ça …

- Je n'étais pas sûr … m'a-t-il dit tout bas. Mais j-je l'ai vu flirter avec Alfred hier … Dans le c-couloir alors que je voulais aller parler a-avec mon frère … Et i-ils se sont embrassés et … je les ai vu tous les deux dans sa chambre e-e-et … Pourquoi tout le monde préfère mon frère ? Même Gilbert alors que moi je … moi je …

- Shh … ai-je dit pour le réconforter en lui frottant la tête.

Putain … C'était pas ma tasse de thé, fallait bien le dire … Mais je me sentais trop mal pour le canadien. C'était du lourd … Je comprenais pas … Gilbert avait l'air fou de lui et pourtant il se tapait son frère … C'était quoi ces conneries ?

- Je comprends pas, continua-t-il. I-Il me dit qu'il tient à moi et je le vois flirter avec tout le monde … Ça fait mal …

J'avais envie de répondre « je sais » comme dans tous les films de gonzesse, mais non, je ne savais pas. J'avais jamais connu ça, je ne pouvais pas savoir, bordel. J'ai soupiré et l'ai laissé mouiller mon écharpe … Oh merde, il reniflait ! Dégueu ! De la morve de Matthew ! Surement de la morve au sirop d'érable … Perturbant … J'espérais que ce n'était pas aussi collant …

Après deux minutes, il s'est calmé et s'est redressé. Il a secoué la tête et sécher ses larmes du bout de sa manche. Ses lunettes étaient embuées et ses cheveux rabattu sur son visage rougis.

- D-désolé … Je voulais pas m'imposer, Lovino.

Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il reste poli dans ce genre de situation … Quel abruti, pas étonnant qu'il se laisse marcher sur les pieds à longueur de temps ! J'ai secoué la tête.

- Soit pas con, t'as pas à dire pardon, débile …

- Oh euh … Désolé … Enfin …

- T'as beaucoup à apprendre tu sais …

- Désolé …

- ARRÊTE DE T'EXCUSER !

- P-pard- … je veux dire, d-d'accord !

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et lui ai demandé de remettre mon portable dans la poche. J'étais putain de vénère la tout de suite … Feli qui vivait chez un allemand, mes sentiments vis-à-vis d'Antonio, Gilbert qui se foutait de la gueule de Matthew … J'allais péter un câble, putain ! Et ce putain de long chapitre qui n'en finit pas ! Ras le bol ! ET IL PLEUVAIT MAINTENANT ! SUPER !

- Lovi~!

J'ai levé la tête vers un _Schtroumpf_ espagnol accompagné de cinq types.

Les nordiques.

BORDEL DE MERDE !

**A/N : Un long chapitre est long ! Pour ne rien dire en plus … On n'avance pas beaucoup hé hé … J'avais prévu d'inclure les excuses de Lovino mais … ouais … un peu long … J'avais plus trop le choix ****¯\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯ … Et ce chapitre est trop long pour que j'ai envie de le corriger … Mais c'était aussi plaisant à écrire que le chapitre 4 !**

**Voilà pour ceux qui voulaient en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passe entre Gilbert et Matthew !**

**Et pour ceux qui me réclamait du GerIta, c'était prévu depuis le début xD Vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais abandonner GerIta pour GerBel ? Pfff ! (**_**et peut-on parler de la scène du « nein nein bitte bitte » qui me fait encore autant rire ?)**_

**Oh ! Et PruAme ici ! Parce que pourquoi pas ! Mais ça se terminera en PruCan … Je crois … J'espère … Ça dépend de leurs humeurs en fait …**

**À l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, ça fait un an depuis la dernière update de 'Haunted' (ou 'I'm way too old' si vous faites partie de ces gens-là xD) … Je ne sais pas si je dois m'y remettre où la marquée abandonnée … J'utilise les idées que j'avais pour cette fic dans d'autres, alors … Ouais, je ne veux pas être redondante … Et les gens s'en foutent pas vrai ? Cette histoire était nulle de toute façon … (EDIT : quelqu'un vient de poster un review, ça veut dire qu'il y a des gens qui s'en soucient encore :S)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**

**MERCI JE VOUS AIME !**

**(Au fait, c'est quoi la chanson qui passe en boucle en France/Belgique/Canada en ce moment ? J'ai besoin de musique commerciale)**

**ET LÀ J'AI COURS DE MATH !**

**MEEEEERDE !**


	10. C'est quoi de ça pour une relation?

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer**

**Rating : M**

**WARNING : Trucs sexuels et références **_**très **_**douteuses …**

**Disclaimer : J'aurais voulue être une artiste~ !**

**A/N : je voulais que le souvenir du début soit marrant, et j'ai dû recommencer **_**sept **_**fois. Ça m'a saoulé grave, je vous jure … Vous savez quoi ? J'aime bien le rythme de cette histoire … J'écris à peu près deux chapitres par semaine et ça ne me déplait pas … Je me consacrerai entièrement à Maple War quand cette histoire sera terminée (mais c'est pas encore près d'arriver) …**

**Presque aussi long que le précédent chapitre … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! Et j'ai aussi remarqué que le style de cette histoire était bien différent de « Aujourd'hui j'me barre » au final … Je me suis un peu amélioré je suppose …**

**BAM ! Chapitre 10 sans un seul retard dans mes mises-à-jour ! Fiers de moi ? Et maintenant, il faut que je trouve un titre … J'y arrive pas … En plus je crois que c'est du belge … (en tout cas je le lis avec l'accent de ma prof de primaire)**

**Oh, et mon village et passé au JT cette semaine(avec ma prof de primaire) ! Yay pour la plus petite commune de Wallonie et classée parmi les plus belles ! Vresse-sur-Semois est magnifique, alors si vous passer en Belgique, passez chez nous (on en a besoin…)**

**Chapitre dix : C'est quoi de ça pour une relation ?**

Je me suis soudainement souvenu d'un truc …

(Je sais, ça m'arrive souvent, surtout en début de chapitre.)

C'était la première fois que j'avais fait pleurer Feliciano, le jour après que j'avais découvert ma haine pour les allemands (je garde cette histoire pour un autre jour).

Il devait avoir à peu près dix ans … C'était sa période … Mmh, je l'appellerais bien « période de grosse tarlouze homosexuelle » mais il est toujours en plein dedans … Disons que c'était sa période où Grand-Père le laissait s'habiller en fille.

Et c'était un mystère pour nous tous. Feliciano avait droit à tout. J'avais osé demander à Grand-Père de m'acheter la VHS (le DVD de l'époque si vous avez moins de quinze ans) de _Billy Elliot_ et il m'avait enfermé dans une pièce avec des VHS de _Rambo _pour me « masculiniser » …

(Ça ne m'avait pas fait grand-chose, à part me dire que la violence c'était cool et qu'en fait _j'aimais assez bien les grands bruns_…).

Donc comme je disais, Grand-Père habillait Feli en fille et l'envoyait jouer chez un ami à lui.

Pendant ce temps-là, le brave petit Romano, scolarisé à la maison et qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir une vraie conversation avec d'autres enfants devaient rester au manoir Vargas. Il n'y avait que ma mère avec moi et elle comblait ses manques par de la glace au chocolat ou au rhum et des cassettes-audio de cors de chasse en regardant des photos montrant un homme obèse avec une grosse moustache dégueulasse (mon père, ce sale fils de pute). Elle avait besoin d'un vrai mâle je crois, et épouser un cuisinier tout le temps en voyage ne lui plaisait pas trop …

Du coup je devais rester avec elle … Merde, j'me f'sais chier … C'était quand la vrai vie, bordel ? On m'avait dit que j'allais également me faire scolariser la maison pour le collège et le lycée … Et j'allais devoir étudier avec Grand-Père pour devenir cuisinier … J'en avais rien à foutre, putain !

Et puis Feli est revenu à la maison. Il avait le moral dans les chaussettes (hautes et _roses à __**froufrous**_) et tenait les bords de sa robe blanche. Grand-Père était à côté de lui, l'air tout aussi abattu et marmonnait dans sa barbe.

« Ils ont déménagé ! » a dit Grand-Père à Maman qui entamait son soixante-septième pot de _gelato_. Maman a levé la tête vers Feli qui ne disait rien. Elle avait le ventre rond parce qu'un connard l'avait engrossé … C'était pas mon père, parce qu'il n'était pas revenu depuis près de deux an … Donc ma mère était en cloque de Marcello et Feli était triste comme un pou.

« Oh, Feli ! Tu as fait du bon travail ! » l'a rassuré Maman. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! On va aller manger une glace ensemble, d'accord ? ».

Feli a hoché la tête et Maman a attrapé sa main. J'ai attrapé mon manteau pour les accompagnés mais Grand-Père a mis une main sur mon épaule.

« Tu restes là, Romano. »

J'ai pas compris pourquoi.

Pourquoi je n'avais droit à rien, pourquoi Feli pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi je devais rester enfermer avec Maman.

Je comprenais rien, putain, et c'était épuisant. J'étais qu'un gosse, putain ! J'avais besoin d'attention !

« T'es vraiment qu'un sale fils de pute, Feliciano. »

L'insulte était sortie toute seule. Bien sûr, Feli ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, mais ma mère et mon Grand-Père ont écarquillés les yeux. J'étais un gosse assez silencieux, et je ne parlais vraiment qu'avec mon petit frère. J'évitais Robino le plus possible parce qu'il voulait toujours me lire la Bible et c'était chiant.

« ROMANO ! » a hurlé Grand-Père, faisant trembler les murs.

« LA FERME ! » ai-je répondu. « Feli ! T'es vraiment un sale gosse ! T'es pourri jusqu'à l'os ! C'est pour ça que ton précieux petit Papa est parti tu sais ? C'est à cause de toi qu'on va avoir un nouveau petit frère, de ta faute et celle de ta chienne de mère ! »

Ce fut le début de ma rébellion contre ma famille.

Ce fut la première fois que j'avais fait pleurer mon frère.

Ce fut la première fois que j'avais dû m'excuser.

Et j'y étais à nouveau. Devant sept personnes, tous de nationalités différentes à devoir m'excuser parce qu'encore une fois, je n'avais pas su fermer ma grande gueule.

La pluie ne devait pas être une chose formidable pour mes plâtres, mais j'en avais rien à foutre. Antonio le _Schtroumpf _me regardait en souriant comme s'il venait de m'apporter la solution à tous mes problèmes.

Quatre nordiques me fusillaient du regard, mais comme ils étaient placés par taille, ils avaient plus l'air des _Dalton _et c'était pas super intimidant …

Emil serrait une peluche de pingouin (en tout cas ça y ressemblait, je n'étais pas ornithologue) légèrement brûlée. Il fixait le sol, les joues rouges, mais je crois que c'était de l'embarras. Son visage hurlait « laissez-moi partir, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter et d'autres asiatiques à niquer » …

Pas vraiment pour la deuxième partie, mais ça m'a fait sourire de m'imaginer ce genre de chose. Mais comme j'étais super en colère, mon sourire est retombé aussitôt et j'ai froncé les sourcils à max !

Ils tombaient vraiment mal, bordel !

J'ai grogné et le gars qui m'avait frappé quand je m'étais présenté à sa porte le visage en sang avec Antonio a parlé en premier :

- Je suis pas là pour entendre tes excuses.

Bon bah …

- Ok, _ciao_ ! ai-je dit en faisant demi-tour et en manquant de peu de frapper Matthew avec mes plâtres.

- Pas si vite ! a fait Mathias le concierge qui m'avait retrouvé dans l'amphithéâtre. C'est pas fini !

J'ai serré les dents et fermé les poings (aïe). Mes yeux étaient plissé et j'avais envie de leur aboyer dessus … Mais je ne me sentais pas suicidaire aujourd'hui … J'avais bien compris qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à frapper les handicapés … Il n'y avait que Berwald le doyen qui ne m'avait rien fait … J'ai tourné légèrement la tête, ne voulant pas leur faire face (comme ça, s'ils m'attaquaient, ils auraient l'air de lâches frappant un handicapé de dos, et c'était pathétique !).

Tino prit la parole :

- On aimerait que tu nous dises tout ce que tu sais sur ce qu'il s'est passé le trois novembre deux-milles treize.

J'ai grimacé parce que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce dont ce pauv' type parlait. Comme si en te donnant une date au pif, tu pouvais dire ce qu'il c'était passé ! Bordel, il me prenait pour quoi ?

Emil s'était un peu plus recroquevillé sur lui-même par contre …

- De quoi tu parles ? Tu m'as pris pour _Google_ ? Demande ça à un ordinateur ?

Lukas (je crois que c'est le nom du passif/agressif) a continué :

- Un petit effort, Romano, ça concerne un incendie …

Je les ai regardé encore plus déconfit. Et de où ils connaissaient mon nom, ces enfoirés ? Je pariais qu'ils avaient fouillé dans les dossiers de l'école ! Bande de bâtards.

- J'ai aucune idée de quoi tu causes …

J'étais maintenant trempé comme un pou et je grelottais. Bonjour le rhume, on se connait ? Ils me faisaient chier ces cons là … S'ils ne voulaient pas de mes excuses, alors ils pouvaient bien se casser ! Et c'était quand exactement que cet idiot d'espagnol allait intervenir, huh ? Il nous fixait en fronçant des sourcils en se demandant certainement pourquoi rien ne se passait.

- On n'te lâchera pas … fit Mathias.

Tino et Berwald hochèrent la tête et Emil soupira. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas envie de se mêler à cette histoire. Tant mieux ! Lukas fit se tourner les autres d'un mouvement de poignet, et ils sont repartis aussi vite qu'arrivés (et toujours en ressemblant étrangement aux _Daltons) …_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer exactement ? demanda finalement Antonio en levant un sourcil. Ils sont venus me voir et m'ont dit qu'ils te cherchaient, alors j'ai dit « Oh, mais ça tombe bien ! Il voulait justement s'excuser ! » et le doyen a dit un truc, mais je n'ai pas compris –il faut qu'il apprenne à articuler, et je les ai amené ici !

J'ai grogné et lui ai demandé de me laisser passer car j'étais légèrement humide et désirait me mettre à l'abri … pas vraiment comme ça, mais le message est passé.

- Arrête d'être aussi vulgaire, Lovi, c'est pas mignon du tout !

- Ah ouais ? C'est ta mère qu'était pas mignonne quand elle me léchait les boules hier soir !

Antonio a soupiré puis a relevé la tête en me souriant … narquoisement ?

- C'était pas vraiment ma mère qui te faisait des trucs hier soir …

J'ai senti mon visage entré en ébullition et je lui ai hurlé dessus alors qu'on marchait jusque la cafétéria.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler de l'imparlable !

J'avais presque oublié qu'il avait un cerveau capable de se _souvenir _ce demeuré … Et je ne savais pas non plus qu'il pouvait avoir un air sournois … J'avais déjà vu son côté pervers (et aurait bien aimé ne jamais le découvrir) et son côté bouffon … Il y avait combien d'Antonio différents ?

On est arrivé dans la cafétéria et en arrivant à ma table, j'ai vu que Gilbert était toujours là, et mon repas aussi.

- Où est Mattie ? m'a demandé la patate.

Oh merde ! Je l'avais oublié ! Je me suis retourné, mais il n'était pas là. Oups … Bah tant pis … Je supposais qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment voir la tête de cet abruti de toute façon … Je me suis senti dégouté rien qu'en lui parlant. Quel monstre … J'imaginais mal à quel point j'aurais envie de me tuer si Antonio décidait de se taper Feliciano dans mon dos et-

MERDE ! Ce genre de pensée n'était pas sensé m'affecter ! J'en avais rien à foutre d'Antonio !

Mais …

…

Ça ferait quand même mal …

Surtout que mes ex « petit-copains » m'avaient _tous _avoué qu'au final ils auraient mieux fait de se taper mon puceau de tapette de frère plutôt que moi …

…

Ça ne me blessait pas du tout …

Merde, j'avais les larmes aux yeux …

- Lovino ? a demandé le connard allemand.

- TA GUEULE ! T'ES VRAIMENT UN MONSTRE, TU LE SAIS ÇA ?

Antonio et Gilbert ont tous les deux sursautés. Quoi ? Ils n'étaient toujours pas habitués à m'entendre gueuler ? Mais cette fois, l'albinos s'est levé et a hurlé à son tour en tapant des paumes sur la table :

- ENFOIRÉ TU LUI A DIT ?!

J'ai secoué la tête, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir moi aussi taper des poings sur la table.

- IL LE SAVAIT ! IL EST PAS AUSSI CON QUE TOI !

Gilbert a levé le poing, prêt à frapper, mais Antonio s'est mis devant lui.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe …

- Comme d'habitude, l'ai-je interrompu.

- … mais arrêtez de crier, tout le monde vous regarde !

J'ai rougis, ne supportant pas quand les gens me fixaient. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre à foutre ? Des devoirs en retard, des copines/copains à molester ? Les trucs classiques des universitaires, quoi ! J'étais plus que confus. Je ne savais pas comment me sentir ! Encore pire qu'hier … parce que ça ne concernait pas qu'Antonio cette fois …

Bien sûr, il faisait toujours partie de l'équation … Je ne savais pas si je devais le remercier pour ne pas m'avoir parlé de la _chose _en détail (et je parle de la vraie _chose, _pas de moi m'excusant) ou l'incendier pour avoir m'avoir forcé à faire face aux nordiques.

Et je ne savais pas quoi penser des nordiques qui m'accusait d'avoir foutu le feu à quelque chose … Comment j'aurais pu faire ça avec les bras dans le plâtre … Ah moins que ça ne ça soit passé _avant _hier … C'était le plus logique en fait … Ils avaient même donné la date … Merde, pourquoi j'étais aussi con ?

Et il y avait Gilbert. D'un côté, c'était mon meilleur ami … Mais il avait vraiment fait le con … Il avait perdu tous les points qu'il avait accumulé.

En fait, j'étais confus, en colère et déçu en même temps.

Oh, ça expliquait certainement pourquoi j'étais en train de courir jusqu'à mon prochain cours … Antonio me poursuivait avec mon sac, mais je ne comptais pas m'arrêter.

J'en avais ras la casquette.

Je me sentais comme une sous-merde là tout de suite.

J'en avais même mal à la tête.

Le prof nous a donné un énorme projet à rendre le mois prochain, mais bien sûr, j'ai eu droit à une extension, mais devrait quand même lui remettre le projet sur papier à la date donnée. J'avais la tête dans les nuages en train d'imaginer quel genre de scénario je pourrais utiliser pour faire passer le message qu'il nous avait donné à travers un mini-film.

J'étais le genre de mec qui aimait la violence et les trucs morbides. Ça se voyait dans tous mes projets précédents, et je pensais que le professeur aussi kiffait…

Je n'ai pas entendu Antonio arrivé avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, Lovi ?

J'ai immédiatement laissé retomber mes lèvres. Perdu dans ma passion, j'en avais oublié Antonio, Gilbert, Matthew et tous les problèmes qui s'accumulaient sur mes épaules depuis deux jours. J'ai soupiré et me suis levé. L'espagnol s'est mis à ranger mes affaires dans mon sac, il avait l'air d'une _fée _j'vous dis ! Voltigeant partout pour attraper mes affaires au lieu de rester en place et de tendre le bras pour chopper un livre …

On a quitté l'auditorium et je me suis soudainement demandé « et maintenant ? ». C'était le week-end, et je ne pourrais rien faire par moi-même… J'allais devoir attendre l'appel de Feli aussi … Et faire face à Gilbert …

Merde, trop de responsabilités ! J'allais mourir sous le stress, borde ! Antonio s'est mis à marcher plus vite pour attraper la navette qui approchait et on a réussi à monter dedans. Comme c'était la première, il n'y avait pas trop de monde à l'intérieur, et on a facilement trouvé une place.

- Au fait, Lovi ça te dis de venir au cinéma avec moi demain ? J'avais prévu depuis un bon moment et comme je peux pas te laisser tout seul …

- Premièrement, tu peux me laisser tout seul, grand con, ça me fera des vacances. Deuxièmement, c'est quel film ? Et troisièmement, ce n'est en aucune forme un rencart, pigé ?

Il m'a souri en hochant la tête. Merde cet attardé … Il pouvait pas arrêter d'être aussi mignon !? J'ai rougis en regardant mes genoux.

- Tu appelles ça comme tu veux, Lovi ! Tu acceptes ?

J'ai une nouvelle fois levé la tête vers lui, il me regardait avec tant de joie et … d'envie … J'avais envie de tendre les bras et de toucher son visage … de le tenir près de moi et … et de lui _exploser la gueule !_

Merde ! Je devais combattre mes pulsions de désir avec des pulsions de violence, ça m'évitait de me transformer en grosse salope ! C'est pas ma faute … (et quand je donne ma langue au chat, je vois les autres … tous prêts à se jeter sur moi … c'est pas ma faute à moi, L-O-L-I-T-A~ !)

Merde, salope d'Alizée ! (Et si vous avez moins de quinze ans ou peu de culture vous ne connaissez probablement pas).

- Lolo~ ! T'es dans le monde des _Bisounours_ encore une fois~ !

- T'as gueule ! Et c'est quoi ce surnom ? « Lolo » sérieux ?

- C'est super mignon, pas vrai Lolo ?

- Non, c'est con …

- Comme toi~!

J'ai écarquillé les yeux avant de lui donner un coup de boule dans le menton. Il croyait qu'il pouvait m'insulter comme ça ? Pour qui il se prenait de fils de louve en chaleur ?

- Ouch Lolo … C'est pas mignon du tout !

- Je suis pas mignon, je suis hyper _badass _! T'arrives pas à le voir ?! Regarde mon visage ! Tu vois quelque chose de mignon ici ?!

Il m'a regardé dans les yeux, les siens larmoyaient un peu. Puis il s'est mis à rire … J't'en prie dis-moi que mon visage est une blague, connard !

- Je mourrais en répétant que t'es mignon, surtout avec ta petite bouille d'ange !

- J'ai pas une bouille d'ange putain ! Regarde-moi bien ! Je suis un démon ! Un vrai démon !

Il s'est mis à rire plus fort puis m'a regardé dans les yeux quand il a vu que ça ne me faisait pas rire du tout. Ce con se foutait de ma gueule, j'allais pas me marrer, quand même !

Il m'a souri puis s'est avancé à la vitesse de _Flash Gordon_ pour m'a embrasser la joue.

- ENCULÉ !

- C'est notre arrêt, Lolo, on descend !

- C'EST LOVINO, PUTAIN !

Bon bah … Nous voilà dans ma chambre … Gilbert n'était pas là, et il n'avait pas intérêt à revenir de sitôt. Antonio a posé mon sac sur le sol, à côté de mon bureau et s'est assis sur la chaise devant ce dernier. Il a soupiré un grand coup puis a posé ses yeux sur moi.

- Bon ! On fait quoi ?

C'était assez gênant, putain … J'avais rien à faire parce que les profs m'avaient donnés un max de suspensions pour mes devoirs et l'idiot aux tomates avaient sûrement d'autres choses à foutre. Ce qui ne me laissait qu'une chose à faire.

- _Netflix_ ! me suis-je exclamé en m'asseyant sur le lit.

Antonio m'a souri sans raison apparente et m'a apporté mon ordinateur. Cette fois, je me suis allongé entièrement _habillé _parce que monsieur espagnol n'était près de revoir mes jambes de sitôt !

…

… il y avait la douche je supposais …

Bref, il s'est couché à côté de moi et a entré le code de mon ordinateur. En attendant que ça charge j'ai demandé :

- T'as pas des devoirs, débile ?

Il a froncé des sourcils puis a hoché la tête. Il m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé et j'ai rougit parce qu'il était putain de sexy. Si sexy que j'en avais mal au cœur … Ses grands yeux verts, ses cheveux en bataille retombant sur son front, ses lèvres pulpeuses, son teint méditerranéen … Je pariais que ça lui aurait plu là que je l'embrasse … J'ai imaginé la chaleur de son souffle contre mon cou alors qu'il me couvrirait de baisers avant de descendre au nord pour prendre mes tétons en bouche puis aller encore plus bas pour me donner la meilleure fellation de ma vie … Est-ce que j'étais une grosse cochonne ?

- Sûrement … a-t-il dit.

J'ai rougit encore plus fort, et il l'a vu, ne comprenant certainement pas pourquoi sa réponse m'avait transformé en un tas de braises. Saloperie d'imagination ! Il a connecté l'ordi à _Netflix_ puis m'a demandé :

- Quelle série ?

- _Glee_, ai-je répondu le regrettant aussitôt.

Oh merde ! J'aurais dû dire _Game of Thrones_ ! Ce con va me juger ! Merde ! Il allait voir mes recommandations ! J'étais trop gay, bordel de merde ! C'était quoi la dernière chose que j'avais regardé ? Oh … _New Girl … Mean Girls … Grey's Anatomy et … Pretty Little Liars …_

Cependant, Antonio n'a rien dit, il a tapé le nom de la série et en voyant le synopsis il s'est soudainement mis à me gueuler dans l'oreille.

- Oh ! Oh ! Lovi ! J'ai toujours voulu commencer cette série !

…

Et moi qui pensais qu'on ne faisait pas plus pédé que moi … J'ai souri légèrement, essayant de le cacher pour ne pas que l'idiot le remarque et me dise un truc idiot que seul un idiot comme lui pourrait me sortir …

- Envoie la saison une ! ai-je proclamé.

Je ne me souvenais pas vraiment du moment où je m'étais endormi … C'était un épisode vachement ennuyeux en tout cas … J'ai rêvé comme un porc par contre …

Genre …

Rêve sexuel étrangement plaisant …

J'avais mes bras intacts …

J'étais nu …

Antonio aussi était nu …

Je l'ai violement plaqué contre un mur et l'ai embrassé comme jamais. Sa langue arrivait à peine à suivre mes mouvement tellement j'étais _pressé _de pouvoir aller plus loin. J'ai mordu sa lèvre inférieure, l'entendant gémir de plaisir et j'ai placé mes lèvres contre son cou, voulant le gouter, le dévorer …

Ses bras me saisirent par le col et d'un mouvement vif, il échangea nos positions me plaquant violement contre le mur qui se changea en lit. Me voilà couché nu sur un lit avec Antonio au-dessus de moi mon érection entre ses fesses demandant mon entrée.

Je n'attendais que ça.

Je l'ai pénétrer agressivement, grognant à la sensation alors que des sons de jouissance s'échappait de ses lèvres pendant qu'il regardait le plafond.

Son visage aurait pu suffire à me faire jouir là tout de suite, mais c'était hors de question, j'avais attendu un peu trop longtemps pour me taper Antonio, et j'allais faire durer le plaisir … Mais je n'avais pas contrôle de mon corps … Ce n'était qu'un rêve et-

_Toc toc toc_

_- Lolo, tu es dors encore ?_

J'ai ouverts les yeux et me suis assis aussitôt. J'étais un peu désorienté, alors j'ai regardé autour de moi. J'étais toujours dans ma chambre, il faisait nuit noire dehors donc passé dix-huit heure … Mon ordinateur était posé à côté de moi, là où se tenait précédemment Antonio et Antonio se tenait à l'entrée, passant sa tête par l'ouverture.

MEEEERDE ! Mon jeans était putain de souillé ! J'avais éjaculé dans mon sommeil ! La honte ! La honte ! La honte ! J'ai regardé mes jambes et j'ai vu que j'étais sous la couverture.

- Tu veux aller manger un bout avec moi ? J'ai des réductions pour chez _McDonald's_ !

- Huh … Je- … Là … euh …

J'arrivais pas à articuler. Mort de honte. J'étais mort de honte. Antonio allait le découvrir, il allait le savoir. C'était lui qui me douchait, il allait le voir. MERDE !

- T'es adorable quand tu perds tes mots !

J'avais les larmes aux yeux tellement j'avais honte ! C'était comme si j'avais pissé au lit … Le liquide coulant contre ma cuisse interne me donnait envie de vomir.

- Lovino ? Ça va ?

Il est entré l'air inquiet et une larme a coulé sur ma joue.

NON NON NON ! LARME TU RETOURNE D'OÙ TU VIENS !

Saloperie … C'était la larme du matin (tu sais, quand tu te réveilles et que t'as les yeux qui piquent), mais avec ma tête ça devait donner l'impression que je pleurais. Mais je ne pleurais jamais !

- Un cauchemar ? m'a-t-il demandé.

J'ai pas osé réagir … C'était loin d'être un cauchemar mais c'était pas non plus un simple rêve …

- Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais …

J'ai secoué la tête.

- C'était pas un cauchemar … C'était …

Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'expliquer plus que ça, c'était un gros pervers, il avait compris par lui-même. De toute façon, je n'l'aurais pas dit, bordel ! Il a mis sa bouche en « O » puis a écarquillé les yeux et a lentement fait glisser son regard vers mon entre-jambe sous la couverture.

- Bah, ça arrive Lovi … À la douche et puis McDo ?

Il conduisait comme un pied, mais c'était parce qu'il était espagnol, je supposais, du coup, j'ai proposé qu'on marche à la place de faire six cent mètres en voiture. Et apparemment, j'avais rencontré plus fainéant que moi.

- Mais Lovino ! Ça fait presque un kilomètre à pied ! Pour aller au Fast Food, c'est anti-sport !

- La ferme, c'est bon pour toi de marcher. Non pas que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre, mais ça garde ton cul ferme. Non pas que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre, mais c'est tout ce que t'as de toute façon …

Il a grogné et laissé tomber sa tête alors qu'il marchait à côté de moi. Il était si proche qu'il était un peu dans ma bulle personnelle. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas trop, du coup, je crois que je lui faisais confiance maintenant …

La douche avait été rapide … Il avait frotté l'intérieur de mes cuisses rapidement et brusquement, il m'avait lavé la teub (et le cul parce que dans l'humiliation du moment j'avais avoué que je devais chier) comme si de rien n'était, et j'avais eu honte, mais puisqu'il me parlait en même temps de la fois où Gilbert avait mis le feu à ses cheveux, j'étais à l'aise.

Il était plutôt cool en fait …

Mais ça ne faisait que deux jours, je ne pouvais pas encore lui faire entièrement confiance ! Il allait sûrement aller raconter ce qu'il c'était passé à Gilbert ou à un autre de ses tas d'amis ! D'ailleurs ils étaient où ses potes ? Il était super populaire comme gars, il avait plein d'amis, et pourtant il préférait rester avec moi …

- Je vais directement au lit après ça … a marmonné Antonio. Sauf si tu veux faire quelque chose …

- Et pourquoi je voudrais faire quelque chose avec toi, andouille ?

- Parce qu'on est pote, pas vrai ?

Je n'ai pas répondu. On n'était pas pote … On pouvait pas s'appeler des amis, c'était impossible … Il y avait quelque chose de plus et quelque chose en moins … En plus, je n'avais que trois amis, et en les acceptant en tant que tel, je m'étais promis d'arrêter avant d'en avoir de trop et qu'ils se retournent contre moi …

- On n'est pas ami, ai-je dis.

Et je le pensais.

Il n'a pas répondu. Je ne savais pas s'il me croyait ou pas mais je m'en fichais. Je ne voulais pas me mentir à moi-même. On était loin d'être amis, et on ne le serait jamais.

- Regarde, Lolo ! Un nouveau restaurant vient d'ouvrir !

Il pointait du doigt vert un établissement qui ressemblait fortement à un bar avec tous ces néons me frappant la gueule tellement ils étaient fort.

- T'es sûr que- … ai-je commencé avant qu'il ne me pousse à l'intérieur. Hey bâtard ! Je croyais qu'on allait s'engraisser au _McDo_ !

L'intérieur était bien mieux que l'extérieur. Les murs étaient couleur chocolat et la décoration était principalement bleue turquoise donnant un air assez raffiné à l'endroit. Il y avait du monde, c'était bruyant avec le bruit des couverts contre les assiettes et des chaises raclant le sol. Un homme est venu nous voir et nous a conduits à une table pour deux (non sans fixer mes plâtres ce trou du cul).

Antonio retira son manteau sac poubelle, son écharpe bleue et son bonnet blanc pour les poser sur sa chaise avant de venir retirer mon écharpe et mon fedora (ouais, je portais des chapeaux fedora et j'en étais fier !).

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la carte, c'était un restaurant mexicain. Ça n'y ressemblait pas pourtant … Où étaient les sombreros ? Essaye d'entré dans un resto italien ici sans être bombarder de décoration touristique …

Du coup, un point en plus pour ce restaurant.

Oh j'allais m'amuser à me transformer en critique gastronomique …

La serveuse est venue nous voir et c'est Antonio qui a commandé en premier.

En espagnol.

Troooop sexy !

J'ai gardé mon âme de_ fanboy_ enfermée pour jeter un coup d'œil au menu, qui n'était qu'une simple carte en plastique recto-verso. J'avais envie de voir l'autre côté, mais pour ça, j'allais devoir interrompre Antonio qui discutait avec la serveuse. J'avais pas envie de l'arrêter alors que ses lèvres bougeaient si vite, les sons en sortant si doux et mélodieux …

J'ai soupiré … J'allais me prendre un burrito, c'était suffisamment stéréotypé mexicain pour que je puisse le comparé à ceux du _Taco Bell._

La serveuse se mit à rougir et Antonio lui fit un clin d'œil.

Huh ?

Est-ce qu'il flirtait avec elle ?! Il se prenait pour qui ce con ?! J'étais assis là, en face de lui, et il se mettait à draguer une pauvre poufiasse probablement droguée vue qu'elle était mexicaine.

_- __¿Y tú Lovi ?¿Qué deseas ?_

C'est ça bouffon … fais ton bilingue … Et si je me mettais à te parler en italien tu ferais quoi, eh ? Tu trouverais ça certainement érotique … Mais tu ne pourrais pas me répondre dans la même langue. Moi j'avais fait suffisamment d'espagnol pour pouvoir commander au resto.

- _Un bu__**rrrrrr**__ito_. Ai-je dis en roulant bien mon « r » pour me foutre de sa gueule.

Ça l'a fait rire et il a plissé les yeux en ma direction, une lueur de malice dans ses putains d'orbes émeraude qui capturaient la lumière.

_- ¿Y para beber?_

_- un __**rrr**__ef__**rrr**__esco !_

J'avais pas vraiment envie d'une limonade, mais j'avais oublié comment on disait « jus » alors …

_- __¡Oh ! ¿No quieras un zumo de tomate? _

Ah, ouais, c'était comme ça qu'on disait jus de tomate … J'ai remarqué quand même que même son « Oh » était en espagnol … à cause de la ponctuation …

- _¡Si po__**rrrr**__ favo__**rrrr**__ !_

La serveuse est partie en me regardant étrangement et Antonio se mit à rire.

- Sérieux Lovino, arrête de massacrer ma langue maternelle …

J'ai dû me retenir d'exploser de rire avant de répondre :

- _¡Olé!_

_- Mamma mia pizzeria !_ a fait Antonio en bougeant inutilement les mains dans l'air.

- C'était une tentative à l'italien ?

- _Si, vivo per lei ! Italiano ! Pasta ! Basta ! Bene !_

J'ai ricané involontairement, mais fallait avouer que c'était marrant. J'ai souri et il m'a souri en retour. J'étais super à l'aise … J'avouais qu'il n'était pas mon ami mais c'était juste parce que j'avais envie de coucher avec lui … On ne couche pas avec ses amis …

Et j'avais _vraiment _envie de coucher avec lui …

Qu'est-ce qu'on était dans ce cas ?

J'ai cessé de rire, mais la lueur d'humour dans les yeux d'Antonio n'avait pas disparue, me faisant rire malgré moi. Merde, il était trop mignon … Nos boissons sont arrivées (on avait commandé la même chose) et il s'est mis à me parler des cours, des profs et de ce genre de choses ennuyeuses à lire, mais marrantes pour moi.

Et bah merde, je passais un bon temps ! C'était presque comme ce que j'imaginais être un rencart ! (je suis jamais allé en rencart avec quelqu'un, me jugez pas, c'est pour ça que j'appelle mes ex des ex « petit-copains », on se voyait pas souvent, on s'envoyait des sms et on couchait avant qu'ils ne se barrent tous voir ailleurs parce que j'étais une grosse merde). Mais ceci n'était pas un rencart, juste deux étudiants qui prenaient une bouffe ensemble.

En parlant de bouffe, la voilà qui arrivait. Le burrito avait l'air plutôt pas mal et Antonio avait commandé … euh, une salade ?

- T'es sûr que t'auras assez avec ça ? ai-je demandé en le voyant se rapprocher de moi pour me donner un bouchée de mon plat.

Et bah merde, c'était succulent. Ok, je reviendrai.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas Lovi, je ne mange pas grand-chose !

- Si tu veux tu peux prendre un peu de mon burrito, j'ai de trop …

Il a secoué la tête en me remerciant.

- Non, je suis … végétarien.

J'ai écarquillé les yeux. Mais … Mais il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un végétarien ! Je voulais dire que tous les végétariens que je connaissais n'arrêtaient pas d'en parler et de ramener leur fraise avec leur « oh, mais il faut sauver les animaux » et leur « la viande c'est un luxe inutile » … Antonio n'était pas comme ça …

… Il était …

…

… d-différent.

Merde, tout chez ce type me criait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres ! M-mais c'était sûrement une façade, pas vrai ? I-Il jouait la comédie ! Personne ne pouvait être aussi … p-p-parf …

…

Je ne le dirais pas …

Et son végétarisme … Remarque ça expliquait pourquoi il ne voulait pas de mon sandwiche ce midi … Je ne l'ai jamais vu manger de viande en fait … Et la pizza hawaïenne alors ? Je ne me souvenais plus s'il y avait du jambon dessus ou pas … Et il avait voulu m'emmener au _McDonald's_ … C'était pas le repère secret des végétariens ça … Il était trop bizarre … J'étais le plus grand des cons, mais je savais que quelque chose clochait …

- Oh euh … ai-je fait. C'est cool … Sauve des vaches et tout ça …

Il a penché la tête et fixé son plat avant d'y planter sa fourchette. J'ai remarqué que ça n'avait pas l'air super bon … Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de sauce. Juste du vinaigre et du poivre … Ça pouvait être bon pour lui, mais pas pour moi.

Ainsi a commencé le rituel du repas que nous allions devoir instaurer trois fois par jour. Il me donnait une bouché de mon burrito et puis pendant que je mâchais, il mangeait de sa salade. Inutile de dire qu'il a eu fini avant moi. J'étais trop gavé pour un dessert, alors je me suis étiré. On s'est levé, il m'a mis mon bonnet et mon écharpe.

- Tu peux prendre mon portefeuille ?

J'ai remarqué que je ne l'avais pas insulté de la soirée et j'ai ajouté un « ducon ». Merde, je jurais beaucoup moins, c'était quoi mon putain de problème ?!

- C'est moi qui paye, Lovi ! La serveuse me fait une ristourne pour avoir commandé en espagnol. Tu pourras me rendre la monnaie après le décompte.

- Quelle pimbêche … ai-je marmonné. Je l'aime pas …

Antonio a posé sa main sur ma tête.

- Jaloux Lovino ? me demanda-t-il avant de se pointer du doigt. Ne t'inquiète pas ce corps de rêve n'appartient qu'à un italien.

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Tout mon sang à affluer vers mon visage.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais énervé, flatté ou excité. Alors j'ai fait ce que je savais faire de mieux dans ce genre de situation.

- JE SUIS PAS JALOUX ENFILEUR DE BOULES DE BILLARD !

- Ahahaha~! J'avais jamais entendu cette insulte !

Il a payé et la serveuse nous a donné un gentil sourire avant de nous dire au revoir et à la prochaine. Bon, maintenant, il fallait retourner au dortoir, et j'avais besoin d'une bonne marche pour digérer tout ça …

Antonio faisait pratiquement la conversation à lui tout seul, et avait l'air si heureux de le faire … J'écoutais sans broncher. Tant qu'il ne parlait pas de moi, ça m'allait …

Ça m'allait même très bien …

Ça m'allait même _trop _bien ! P-pourquoi est-ce que je souriais à ses blagues ?! Elles n'étaient même pas si drôles que ça !

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?!

N-Ne me dîtes pas que je le …

… que je le …

…

… q-que je ne le h-haïssait … p-pas …

J'ai secoué la tête en espérant que c'était juste l'ambiance du moment … Je ne m'étais jamais rapproché de quelqu'un en si peu de temps. C'était presque comme si tout ce qu'il me disait était un peu _trop _parfait …

Bien trop rapidement, on était devant ma chambre, porte fermée, Gilbert n'était pas là. Antonio y a introduit ma clef et je suis rentré en premier, retirant mes chaussures immédiatement. L'espagnol a refermé la porte derrière nous et s'est approché de moi.

- Il n'est que vingt et une heure, Lolo … Tu veux aller au lit immédiatement ?

J'avais pas envie de mettre fin à cette soirée … J-Je m'étais bien amusé, bordel de merde ! Je me suis mordu la lèvre (aïe) et j'ai posé mes yeux vers mon ordinateur.

- _Netflix_ ?

- Oh oui ! Je peux rester ? Je veux savoir ce qui arrive à Kurt et Finn !

J'ai reconnu la lueur dans ses yeux, vous la connaissez aussi … Il _shippait _Finn et Kurt … _Urgh …_ Je pensais pas non plus qu'il était aussi _fanboy _que moi …

- Ils se mettent pas ensemble, ducon, ils sont frères … Finn va-

Il a posé sa main sur ma bouche.

- Me _spoil _pas la fin, Lovi ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas apprécié une bonne série télé !

J'ai failli lui dire que cette série courait à sa perte dès la deuxième saison, mais je ne voulais pas tuer son optimisme …

Eh ?

Et pourquoi je ne voulais pas faire ça ? Ça m'avait toujours rendu plus qu'heureux de le voir triste … Je supposais qu'après l'avoir vu sourire aussi souvent, j'avais envie qu'il garde cette expression lui donnant l'air d'un ange sous cocaïne …

- Ok, Lovino ! Je te déshabille, et on se glisse dans le lit ! Il y a moyen de finir la saison une !

Bah merde, c'était vraiment un truc _pervers _à dire … Et je n'ai rien dit … J'ai pas gueulé, j'étais bien trop choqué par le fait que ça ne me faisait rougir d'embarras au lieu de rougir de rage … Je n'ai même pas relevé le fait qu'il allait se mettre dans le lit avec moi … J'étais trop bien … Même si cela n'allait pas durer et même s'il m'utilisait sûrement pour son plaisir personnel, j'étais bien.

On n'était peut-être pas ami, et on ne le serait jamais, mais …

J'aimais bien ce notre relation au final … Peu importait ce que c'était …

**A/N : Oh bah merde, ça fait long tout ça ! J'arrête pas d'allonger cette histoire ! Cela aurait dû être la scène du cinéma, mais ils ont eu un-rencart-mais-pas-un-rencart entre temps …**

**Bon bah, Glee recommence, il est temps que je me retransforme en fangirl qui déteste sa série préférée ! Mais comme il y a deux nouveaux personnages surnommés « Incest Twins », ça me fait plaisir pour l'instant !**

**Allez ! Je peux le faire ! Je peux finir cette histoire ! Même si ça va me prendre le reste de mon année d'échange ! Je peux le faire ! Pour le SpaMano !**

**Désolée que beaucoup de mes personnages deviennent végétarien (c'est que le deuxième xD) mais comme je traine avec beaucoup de végétariens maintenant, je sais à quel point ils peuvent être casse-couille quand ils essaient de me convaincre de devenir comme eux. Sérieux les gars, je n'essaie pas de vous convertir à une autre manière de vivre ! Alors arrêtez ! Non, c'est non !**

**REVIEW !**

**PLEASE !**

**AIDEZ-MOI À VIVRE !**

PS : Oli-chan, merci pour tous tes reviews anonymes auxquels je ne peux répondre mais qui me font toujours vachement rire et t'as raison en disant (et je te cite) : « PRUSSE C'EST UN CACA QUI EST TROP MÉCHANT AVEC MATTHIEU QUI, LUI, EST ADORAAAAAABLE ! »

Merci à vous toutes les créatures anonymes (et non-anonymes mais vous pouvez le voir dans mes réponses à quel point je vous aime), vous êtes mon encre !


	11. Un Nouveau Plan plus que Parfait

**J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer !**

**WARNINGS : J'en sais rien, laisser moi relire ce chapitre …**

**Disclaimer : Tout ce que je possède ce sont ces magnifiques badges Hetalia que j'ai acheté au Cosplay Shop l'autre jour !**

**A/N : Hey, mais qui voilà ? C'est mwaaaaah !**

**J'ai été dans un magasin de Doujinshi, et figurez-vous que la section Hetalia n'a que trois couples pour près de cinquante différents Fanbooks : IggyPan, AmePan et PruPan. JE SHIP PRUPAN SO HARD ! Sérieux, je savais pas qu'on pouvait trouver des doujinshi sur eux deux ! Ils sont super potes dans la « vraie » vie, alors pourquoi c'est si dur de trouver des fanfictions, huh ? Au moins je sais que je peux m'acheter un Doujinshi pour 375TW$ !**

**Je vous souhaite une joyeuse lecture et une agréable journée !**

**Chapitre onze : Un nouveau plan plus que parfait**

Il y avait cette fois où Papa était revenu au manoir.

J'avais huit ans et la seule figure paternelle que j'avais était mon Grand-Père. Je l'aimais bien, pas de soucis, mais c'était le père de mon père, pas le mien. Alors quand il est revenu un soir d'été les bras chargés de jouets et de bonbons du monde, Robino, Feli et moi étions euphoriques (mais je le montrais moins que les autres je supposais).

J'étais sensé l'aimer aussi, c'était mon Papa, et Maman me racontait tellement d'histoire à son sujet que j'avais fini par croire qu'elle était _amoureuse _de lui. Pour moi, il était un héros ! Maman me parlait de lui comme d'un sauveur de l'humanité qui allait nourrir les pauvres dans des pays lointains et soignait les lépreux !

Quand il est revenu, par contre, j'ai vu la vérité. Oui, il apportait des cadeaux, oui ils étaient revenus pour nous mais il se foutait complètement de moi.

Il discutait avec Robino, il jouait avec Feli. Mais moi, je ne parlais pas. J'n'étais pas un gamin intéressant. Il n'allait quand même pas passer sa seule putain semaine à la maison à essayer de créer des liens avec un gosse qui ne lui causerait pas parce que c'était un connard de merde.

Et moins il me parlait, moins je causais.

Pendant la semaine où il est revenu, je ne parlais même plus à Feliciano, je fuyais Robino au maximum et Grand-Père n'arrivait pas à me faire sortir de ma chambre. Les seuls moments où j'étais réuni avec la famille, c'était au moment des repas, où je devais subir les rires des autres alors que leur _héros_ national était revenu de la guerre.

J'ai décidé que ce type obèse à l'horrible moustache n'était pas mon vrai père.

Le Dimanche soir était sa dernière nuit à la maison. Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon à rire et à jouer au _Twister_. Je n'étais pas descendu, j'avais pas envie d'être ignoré et donc _je_ les ai ignoré. Vers vingt-deux heures, quelqu'un a frappé à ma porte.

Comme mes débiles de frères entraient toujours sans frapper, cela ne pouvait être que Maman ou Grand-Père … J'ai posé le livre que j'étais en train de lire (wouhou, se cultiver en lisant !) et j'ai ouvert la porte. Je me suis retrouvé face à mon père qui me souriait.

« La chambre de Feli c'est celle d'en face. » lui-ai-je dit, c'était la première fois que je lui parlais depuis son retour.

J'ai voulu refermer la porte, mais il est entré quand même.

« Alors tu sais parler, Romano … »

Il a jeté un coup d'œil au débarras qui me servait de chambre puis s'est assis sur mon lit (un lit majestueux et immense pour un garçon de huit ans). Je ne lui ai pas répondu et je me suis assis par terre à côté d'une voiture en bois (un cadeau de sa part) que j'avais explosé contre un mur pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici.

« Ton Grand-Père m'a dit que tu étais vraiment sage … »

Je n'étais pas sage, j'étais un monstre enfermé dans un corps de petit garçon (_Agrrrr !_). Être silencieux ne voulait pas dire être sage. Certes, je n'étais pas aussi _maléfique_ que Feliciano (il était encore si jeune, et pourtant, il m'avait déjà raconté comment il ferait s'il devait tuer quelqu'un sans laisser de trace … Et après il s'était mis à pleurer qu'il ne voulait pas que je tue la mouche qui nous gênait depuis une heure) mais je n'étais pas un aussi bon gamin que Robino (il parlait un peu genre « certes, Mère j'ai nettoyé ma chambre, je m'en vais de ce pas étudier la Bible et puis irai relire le dictionnaire »).

J'étais l'enfant du milieu, celui dont tout le monde se foutait et qui devait porter les vêtements du plus grand alors que le plus jeune en recevait des nouveaux (alors que Feli et moi faisions à peu de chose près la même taille !).

« Il m'a aussi dit que tu ne voulais pas devenir cuisinier … » m'a dit Papa.

Je ne l'avais pas dit à Grand-Père, mais je l'avais écrit dans mon journal. J'avais été puni pour ça parce que j'avais écrit que je ne voulais pas être cuisinier et que je voulais être une ballerine, comme _Billy Elliot_ (c'était d'ailleurs le livre que je lisais avant que mon père n'entre). À l'époque, je ne savais pas que c'était hyper gay et tout ça … Je m'identifiais un peu en Billy …

Grand-Père n'avait pas été d'accord avec ça, il m'a puni parce que j'avais osé imaginer être une ballerine un de ses jours.

(Avec du recul, j'avais envie de me frapper pour avoir été aussi efféminé à un moment de ma vie … Sérieux, Lovino Vargas en _ballerine_ ? Pfffhahaha !)

Et comme il avait lu mon journal, je savais qu'il n'y avait pas un endroit dans cette maison où je pouvais m'exprimer librement, me rendant encore plus introverti que ce que je n'étais déjà.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Romano, tu dois avoir une mauvaise impression de ce métier … »

« Vous êtes tous des salopards », ai-je marmonné sans le regarder. « Et vous voulez transformer mes frères en salopards aussi, même si Feli est déjà con comme ses pieds. »

Il était bien sûr au courant que j'avais pris après sa mère et que j'étais aussi impoli qu'elle et je supposais qu'avoir grandi avec elle l'avait immunisé des insultes et tout ça.

« Et toi, Romano ? Tu ne veux pas rejoindre le … business familial ? »

« J'ai dit non, putain ! » »

Je ne voulais pas parler plus que ça et m'exprimer. Je ne voulais pas m'expliquer. Un non, c'est un non, il n'avait pas à savoir plus que ça.

« Je pense que tu es beaucoup plus apte à ce genre de métier que Feli et Robi tu sais … Tu as ce mordant qu'ils n'ont pas … Tu pourrais rendre les choses … intéressantes … et pourtant tu es si faible … »

Donc cet handicapé mental ne me parlait pas de la semaine, puis venait me voir pour me dire que j'avais du potentiel et que je deviendrais un excellent cuisinier ? Il se foutait de qui ? Il pensait vraiment qu'il pouvait venir dans ma vie et me donner un petit discours motivant et que d'un coup je me transformerais en un petit toutou obéissant comme Feli ou Robino ? Et c'était quoi ces conneries, moi ? Faible ?

« Sors de ma chambre, enfoiré. »

« Romano ! Je suis ton père, et je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! »

« DEGAGE FILS DE PUTE ! T'ES PAS MON PÈRE ET TU NE LE SERAS JAMAIS ! »

Il m'a giflé. C'était la première fois qu'il me donnait une correction. Je ne lui permettais pas. C'était comme se faire attaquer par un étranger.

« Romano, tu te calme immédiatement ! »

« Ta gueule ! Tu dégage d'ici ! Je veux plus te revoir ! »

« Roma- »

« TA GUEULE ! TU COMPRENDS ÇA ENFOIRÉ ?! »

Il m'a donné une autre gifle et une autre, et une autre, et une autre, et Grand-Père est arrivé avec Feli dans ses bras. Il a écarquillé les yeux en voyant son fils battre son petit-fils.

« Benedetto ! JE NE TE PERMETS PAS DE FRAPPER UN ENFANT ! »

« IL L'A CHERCHÉ ! »

Grand-Père s'est avancé et m'a pris dans ses bras. J'étais un bordel pas possible avec les joues en feu, des larmes et de la morve partout et l'envie d'hurler à la mort. Feli pleurait aussi et m'a pris la main, il pleurait toujours pour rien, et c'était moi qu'on traitait de faible …

« Tu laisses mon petit-fils tranquille, je t'ai dit que je m'occuperais de le convaincre de nous rejoindre, ce n'est qu'un gosse, Bene, il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. »

Je savais exactement ce que je voulais, et c'était de ne pas devenir cuisinier, alors c'était quand qu'il me foutait la paix ? J'ai dormi avec Grand-Père cette nuit-là.

À mon réveil, j'avais eu envie de le câliner car il m'avait protégé et m'avait fait me sentir mieux. J'aimais bien quand il était comme ça … J'avais ouvert les yeux sur son visage souriant, mes joues couvertes de bleus, et il m'a dit :

« Bonjour mon ange, bien dormi ? »

Alors ce matin après une super soirée au resto et une nuit à regarder _Glee_, j'ai souri en voyant le visage endormi d'Antonio si près de moi.

Merde, pourquoi je souriais ?

C'était la même chose à chaque fois … Un mec arrivait à me supporter plus d'une journée, et je me mettais à sourire … C'était arrivé quand j'avais rencontré Gilbert, Matthew et Feliks … et aussi avec la plupart de mes ex (ceux avec qui je ne couchais pas dès le premier soir parce que j'avais trop bu).

J'étais bien là … Il ne fallait pas que je baisse ma garde, ou une couille allait m'arriver … Antonio allait sûrement montrer son vrai visage à un moment … On ne pouvait pas être aussi joyeux tout le temps, ça cachait un truc … Même Feli avait moins d'optimisme que ça et mon frère _chiait _des arcs-en-ciel …

J'ai soupiré et j'ai tenté de me gratter la tête avec le coin de mon plâtre. Je me débrouillais de mieux en mieux avec ces machins, ça faisait un jour que je n'avais plus dit que j'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer, et là je commençais à réaliser que mon état n'était pas si mal en fait …

Mon mouvement a réveillé Antonio par contre et plutôt que de me sourire en me disant un truc du genre « oh, bonjour Lovi, t'as l'air magnifique, comme toujours » ou un truc chiant qui aurait transformé mon visage en lave en fusion et mon estomac un une bouillie de papillons hyperactifs, il s'est assis en grognant.

- Uuurgh … Je déteste les matins, putain …

J'ai levé les sourcils en souriant d'incrédibilité. C'était bien Antonio en face de moi ? Je savais pas qu'il était grognon au réveil … (pendant les trois semaines où on avait vécu ensemble, il ne prenait jamais la peine de me parler le matin, maintenant je comprenais pourquoi) Oh bah merde, moi aussi j'étais grognon d'habitude … Ça allait clacher sec si on se réveillait ensemble tous les deux de mauvaise humeur … N-NON PAS QU'ON ALLAIT SOUVENT SE RÉVEILLER ENSEMBLE !

Oh merde ! Oh _merde _! J'en avais envie, c'était ça ?! Pourquoi il fallait que je m'attache aussi vite … Ça me prenait beaucoup plus de temps d'habitude … Genre, deux ans, deux mois mais … s-sûrement pas DEUX JOURS !

Il a regardé où il était puis a croisé mon regard, me faisant battre le cœur un peu plus vite (MERDE).

- Oh merde ! Lovino ! J'ai oublié tes médocs, hier soir ! Mais quel con je suis !

Il s'est frappé le front de la paume de sa main puis s'est mis à genoux à côté de moi (et ouais, il était en caleçon) et m'a pris le visage entre ses mains.

- T'as pas mal à la tête ? T'as bien dormi ? Je suis désolé, j'étais trop distrait, ça n'arrivera plus !

J'ai rougi parce qu'il était beaucoup trop près de moi.

- Ça va putain … J-J'ai pas mal ! Lâche-moi les baskets …

Il a soufflé de soulagement en portant une main à la poitrine et en fermant les yeux. Son autre main était toujours sur ma joue par contre et il me la caressait du pouce. J'ai secoué la tête pour qu'il se dégage. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça là tout de suite.

Et mon ventre a gargouillé violement.

Wow, j'étais affamé ! Il était quelle heure ?! Antonio semblait penser la même chose puis qu'il a jeté un regard vers le radioréveil de Gilbert (qui n'était pas revenu au fait).

- Oh ! Bah il est quatorze heure …

- Quoi ?! Déjà ?!

J'avais toujours été une grosse paillasse, mais je ne m'étais pas souvent réveillé aussi tard … Surtout que j'avais souvent froid la nuit pendant l'hiver … Ça ne risquait pas d'arriver avec la chaleur du corps d'Antonio …

Et c'était quand exactement que j'avais arrêté de le traiter de connard pour le désigner ? Merde, j'étais tombé plus fort que je ne le pensais !

- Faut vite nous préparer Lovi, la séance de cinéma est dans une heure et demi !

Il s'est levé d'un coup, se tenant la tête parce qu'il s'était redressé trop vite.

Ha !

Le con ! Ça m'arrivait tout le temps aussi …

- Bon, je vais prendre une douche en vitesse, et pendant ce temps tu peux euh … prévoir la tenue que tu veux porter … Mince, je n'ai que mes vêtements d'hier !

J'ai haussé les épaules.

- Prend ceux de Gilbert, vous faites la même taille non ?

- À peu près, mais il s'habille …

- Comme une pute ?

- Ouais … Ne lui dit pas que j'ai dit ça !

Il a fermé la porte de la salle de bain et je me suis levé à mon tour. Il faisait pas chaud chaud dans la pièce, mais ça allait encore. J'ai marché jusqu'au placard où Gilbert laissait ses vêtements et je l'ai ouvert avec mon pied. Je n'avais jamais fouiné dans les affaires de la patate avant … parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il fouille dans les miennes … C'était équitable.

Bien sûr, tout était parfaitement rangé, ses t-shirt classés par couleur (ça allait du noir au rose bonbon) et suspendus sur des cintres. Il avait des bottes blanches à talon dans un coin et même … c'était pas une _Lolita Dress _ça ? Ça ne m'étonnait même pas de lui en fait … J'ai attrapé un pantalon en cuir avec mon pied et l'ai mis par terre (il n'y avait pas de jeans dispo à ma hauteur) et avec mes dents un t-shirt noir avec _Flyleaf _écrit dessus (aucune idée de quel groupe c'était) que j'ai posé au-dessus du pantalon. J'ai ouvert le tiroir du bas en tenant la poignée entre mes orteils et j'ai pris un caleçon. Au moment de la faire tomber à côté de la pile de vêtement, j'ai remarqué quelque chose au fond du tiroir. C'était une liasse de billet … Oh bah merde, il y en avait plus d'une ! Des billets de cinquante et vingt dollars empilés sur les autres, il y en avait bien pour cinq milles dollars ! Putain, je crois que j'avais trouvé la banque personnelle de Gilbert Beilschmidt : son tiroir à caleçon.

Il y avait mieux que ça quand même … Mais je savais où me servir en cas de problèmes financiers … C'était pas trop un problème pour rembourser, il suffisait que je dise à Grand-Père ou à Feli que je devais de l'argent à quelqu'un et ils rembourseraient pour moi … Ils étaient riches après tout, et Grand-Père ne me voulait pas trop d'ennuis. J'ai secoué la tête et attrapé une écharpe noire avec des motifs argentés dessus posée au fond du placard. Il y avait un blouson en faux cuir noir en dessous et je l'ai pris aussi. Gilbert s'habillait peut-être comme un punk ou comme une pute, mais il y arrivait …

Antonio est sorti de la salle de bain, j'ai levé les yeux pour le voir nu comme un ver et je me suis retourné immédiatement.

- IDIOT ! T'AURAIS PU PRENDRE UNE SERVIETTE !

Putain Antonio … Fallait pas me donner l'envie de te sauter dès le matin/après-midi ! J'ai rougi à mes pensées et j'ai senti Antonio se rapprocher de moi. Soudainement, ses bras étaient autour de mon torse et son pénis contre mon boxer.

- Il n'y a rien que tu n'es jamais vu, Lovino … m'a-t-il dit dans l'oreille me faisant frissonner de la tête au pied.

Oh merde ! J'étais complètement paralysé ! J'étais sensé le repousser non ? Mais j'en avais pas envie … pas envie du tout. J'étais prêt à remuer le cul pour qu'il me prenne tout de suite … Il n'était pas en érection, mais je pouvais toujours arranger ça …

NON ! J'étais pas une cochonne !

Il a m'a mordillé l'oreille …

… O-oh … m-merde, ça faisait assez de bien …

Puis il a embrassé mon crâne et s'est détaché de moi pour prendre les vêtements posés au sol.

- P-perv-vers … ai-je marmonné en regardant le sol, n'osant pas me retourné pour le voir penché en avant, sûrement dans une position des plus suggestive.

J'ai dû me rappeler que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Tout ce qu'il l'intéressait, c'était le sexe, et une fois que je lui aurais donné ce qu'il voulait, il me laisserait là, le cœur blessé. C'était ça son côté noir … C'était ce qu'il cachait derrière ses putains de sourires angéliques, je le savais !

- Lovino, je suis décent, tu peux te retourner …

- T'essaie pas de me mentir, enfoiré ?

Il rit légèrement puis répondit :

- Non, Lovi, pourquoi je ferais ça ?

J'ai hésité deux seconde puis je me suis retourné. Et putain. Il était canon. Je ne savais même pas que les punks pouvaient avoir l'air sexy … Ses cheveux étaient encore humide et des fines gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur son visage. Il avait un peu merdé pour mettre son écharpe et j'allais devoir lui expliquer comment la mettre mais à part ça …

- Retourne-toi pour voir ?

Il a levé un sourcil et s'est retourné. Oh. Mon. Dieu. C'était … C'était … J'ai senti ma bouche saliver tellement c'était … Asdfghjkl …

- T'aimes mes fesses Lovi ?

La question n'est pas venue à mon cerveau. J'avais court-circuité. J'étais sûr que de la fumée s'échappait de mes oreilles. J'allais m'évanouir ! Non, je ne pouvais pas, j'allais sûrement me casser quelque chose … Il s'est retourné et à mis une main à son cœur.

- Oh non Lovino ! Reste parmi-nous ! Zut ! Ça arrive à chaque fois que je m'habille trop sexy ! Tout le monde s'évanouit quand je marche dans la rue ! J'ai déjà fait de la prison à cause de ça !

Huh ?

Ça m'a fait revenir à moi. Je ne savais pas si Antonio faisait une tentative à l'humour …

- T-T'es pas sérieux ?

- Ahahaha~! Bien sûr que non, Lovi !

J'ai soupiré et après quelques secondes il a dit :

- … C'est pas pour ça que j'ai fait de la prison …

Il me souriait avec cette lueur malicieuse dans le regard. J'ai roulé les yeux au plafond et il m'a donné une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Allez, c'est toi qu'il faut habiller maintenant !

Il a ouvert mes tiroirs, et comme d'habitude, j'étais limité à des chemises à manches courtes et à des vestes trop larges. Mes plâtres me tenaient chauds les bras de toute façon … Même si mes doigts étaient toujours gelés …

Du coup, chemise crème _Le Coq Sportif _et un pantalon brun en velours _Lacoste_ avec une ceinture noire et une écharpe entre le marron et le noir. Sans oublier mon précieux Fedorra noir !

Boum bébé ! Canon !

- Meh … fit Antonio. Enlève le chapeau c'était mieux sans …

Je me suis pris pour un Pokémon pendant deux secondes et je lui ai fait les Gros Yeux (L'attaque du Antonio ennemi baisse beaucoup …)

- Ok ok, a-t-il dit en levant les épaules et les mains en l'air. La mode c'est ton rayon, j'ai compris ! On ferait mieux d'y aller, il faut que je passe à la maison chercher les tickets … Tu connais déjà _La Tomatina _…

Mon regard s'est illuminé à la mention de _La Tomatina_. Oh putain ouais ! J'allais bouffer de la tomate à m'en faire péter le bide !

- Alors on y va crétin ! Et mets les bottes de Gilbert, je t'interdis de mettre tes baskets blanches …

Il a soudainement écarquillé les yeux comme si je venais de l'insulter … Et je venais certainement de le faire … Oh bah merde, je ne me rendais même plus compte de quand j'insultais quelqu'un …

- Mais Lovi, il fait du quarante-cinq !

- Tant pis si tu flottes dedans.

- C'est trop petit pour moi !

Là, ce fut à mon tour de faire des yeux aussi gros que des pizzas. Il se foutait de ma gueule ? Moi je chaussais du quarante et un, et c'était déjà minuscule ! E-Et lui il …

- Sérieux ?! me suis-je exclamé.

- Bah tu sais ce qu'on dit … Grands pieds, grande bi-

- JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! TU LES METS ET TU SOUFFRES ! FAUT SOUFFRIR POUR ÊTRE BELLE !

…

P-Putain d'Antonio …

Et nous revoilà devant la _Tomatina_ ! J'adorais ce restaurant ! J'allais pouvoir prendre un petit-dej à emporter ! D'habitude, le week-end, je ne mangeais pas ici parce que je me levais à l'heure du diner … Pas aussi tard que deux heures de l'aprem par contre …

Antonio a ouvert la porte pour moi et j'ai vu qu'il y avait plus de clients que d'habitude, c'était bien. Il y avait de la déco en plus et une petite musique d'ambiance. Et bah merde, ça s'améliorait ! Quand j'étais arrivé la première fois, ce resto était un dépotoir ! J'avais failli faire demi-tour mais était resté en voyant le menu … Et je n'avais pas été déçu !

Au fil des semaines, l'établissement avait commencé à prendre de la gueule ! Antonio avait l'air impressionné que l'endroit soit aussi bondé.

- Bon, tu restes ici et commande ce que tu veux, c'est sur la maison. Je vais chercher les tickets !

Sur ce, il a traversé l'endroit et a franchi une porte derrière le comptoir, passant devant Afonso qui lui criait de ne pas courir dans les escaliers parce qu'il pourrait tomber.

Huh … Moi qui croyait qu'ils se haïssaient … Bref, je me suis avancé moi aussi et Afonso m'a repéré.

- Tiens, Lovino ! Tu es là bien tard, enfoiré …

J'ai hoché la tête, habitué à être insulté. Je lui réservais le même traitement de toute façon.

- Ton crétin de frère est venu chercher un truc …

- J'ai bien vu. Il va se faire engueuler dès que les mères sortiront de la cuisine …

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Pourquoi ?

- _¡ANTOÑO! ¡TÚ ZAPATOS!_

Ah ouais … Les clients se sont retournés vers la femme sortant de la cuisine te j'ai senti mon homosexualité lentement s'échapper à coup de beauté féminine. C'était _elle _la mère d'Antonio ?! Cette femme aux longs cheveux roux et ondulé à la Mérida dans _Rebelle _? Cette putain de beauté divine aux yeux émeraude et aux formes sublimes ? Elle avait l'air d'une déesse des bois ! Elle fronçait des sourcils en criant quelque chose en espagnol dans les escaliers où Antonio était parti. Bah putain, maintenant je savais d'où Antonio tenait son physique … E-Et ses magnifiques yeux … N-non pas qu'ils étaient _si _magnifique que ça en fait …

… Ouais …

…

… mais si Antonio avait q-quelque chose de sexy, se serait ses yeux …

… et s-son … c-cul …

…

…

Ça faisait beaucoup de compliments de ma part …

J'ai secoué la tête et je me suis approché de sa mère, un sourire de séducteur sur les lèvres … Oh ho, j'allais être le plus grand Casanova de la planète …

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle … lui ai-je dit en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Afonso s'est frappé le front de sa paume avant de partir vers une table un plateau vide dans les mains tout en marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant à « _foutus italiens homosexuels qui viennent toujours draguer mes mères_ », et la mère d'Antonio s'est tourné vers moi un sourcil levé.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- C'était un simple bonjour, ma chère … Je suis un garçon poli …

Antonio est arrivé par la porte de la cuisine avec un sachet en papier dans les mains. Il avait l'air agité mais à tout de même pris le temps de fixer mon visage (merde, j'avais toujours mon air de séducteur _gravé _sur ma _face _!) puis de regarder sa mère (qui elle avait l'air dégoutée) en souriant.

- Lovino, arrête d'essayer de te taper ma mère, on est déjà en retard !

J'ai rougis à la brutalité de ses mots. Putain, Antonio ! Arrête de parler comme moi, ça ne te va pas ! Et comme si j'allais me taper sa mère …

…

…

… elle avait un vagin après tout …

- Antonio ! a dit la femme alors que je rougissais prêt à répondre. Tu étais où hier soir ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ? Tu aurais pu envoyer un sms ! Ton frère était mort d'inquiétude !

- MÊME PAS VRAI ! a fait Afonso en revenant avec le plateau maintenant remplis d'assiettes sales avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

Antonio a soupiré puis a répondu :

- J'ai dormi au dortoir, pas de quoi vous inquiéter …

Afonso est revenu les mains vides et a poussé son frère sur le côté.

- Dégage de là, l'obèse ! Tu vois pas que tu bouche le passage ? C'est bondé aujourd'hui alors va faire mumuse pendant qu'on s'occupe de tout ! Glandeur, va !

- Ta gueule !

- Non, toi ta gueule !

- ÇA SUFFIT ! a fait la mère d'Antonio en les frappant derrière la tête.

Bien sûr, les clients se sont tournés vers eux et je me suis bien décalé pour montrer que je ne faisais pas partie de la même famille. Et moi qui pensais que c'était le bordel chez les Vargas …

- Viens Lovi !

Il m'a attrapé sans prévenir et on est sorti sans que je puisse ne dire au revoir. La porte a claqué contre le mur derrière nous, ça m'a fait sursauter. Il m'a fait courir jusqu'à la voiture (une vieille _Nissan _grise d'occasion qui sentait encore la clope à cause de son ancien propriétaire) et a ouvert la porte pour moi.

- Putain, du calme Ant- connard !

Il a claqué la portière et a fait le tour du véhicule pour y monter à son tour. Il avait l'air assez … chamboulé … Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il y ait d'autres mots pour décrire son état … Ses yeux étaient fuyants, il serrait et desserrait les poings … Sans parler de sa langue qu'il mordillait sans raison apparente.

J'étais mal pour lui … Il avait pas l'air d'aimer sa famille … Ils avaient l'air sympa … mais complètement barges … J'étais content de pas encore en faire partie.

Huh ? Comment ça « pas _encore_ » ?

Merde …

J'ai rougi et me suis enfoncé dans mon siège. Antonio a enfin démarré la voiture sans dire un mot et j'ai remarqué que je n'avais pas ma ceinture. Je lui ai dit et il me l'a mise. Je m'attendais à une réaction perverse ou à une caresse indécente, mais il garda ses mains pour lui.

J'étais un peu déçu … J'ai rien dit par contre. Putain, j'avais le cerveau en compote et les hormones qui me sortaient de l'anus ! C'était quoi mon problème ?!

- Désolé, Lovino … Ma famille est assez … spéciale …

J'ai haussé les épaules (aïe) et levé les sourcils.

- C'est pas pire que la mienne …

- Aha … J'imagine …

J'ai plissé les yeux dans sa direction.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Je pouvais insulter ma famille autant que je voulais, mais hors de question que les autres le fassent ! Antonio a simplement rit comme si ça pouvait effacer le fait qu'il venait d'insulter une famille _italienne_. Puis il s'est calmé l'air triste. Le changement était rapide … Il a lâché le volant d'une main pour se tenir le ventre, appuyant légèrement. J'ai supposé que lui aussi avait super faim. Il était fin comme un pic à brochette après tout. Peut-être qu'il avait une maladie qui l'empêchait de manger beaucoup … Marcello avait ça à cause de son estomac atrophié … Foutue Maman qui _buvait_ pendant la _grossesse _…

- On va être beaucoup trop tard … Il faut au moins quarante minutes pour arriver au cinéma …

- On aurait dû prendre le métro, crétin !

- Mais Lovi, tu sais ce qu'on ne peut pas faire dans le métro ?

Manger ?

Boire ?

Respirer de l'air pur et qui ne puait pas la pisse ?

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

- Non ?

- On ne peut pas faire l'amour sur la banquette arrière !

Mon visage s'est enflammé alors qu'il se marrait comme un singe en disant « hahaha, ta tête, Lovi ! Tu devrais te voir ! ». J'avais pas envie de rire du tout.

- T-T'es vraiment qu'un sale obsédé ! Tu penses qu'à ça, fils de pute !

J'ai mis mon visage vers la vitre pour ne pas qu'il me voit, mais ça l'a fait rire. J'avais pas envie de rire. Le sexe dans la voiture c'était un sujet délicat pour moi. Ça me rappelait trop ma première fois, et j'avais vraiment, _vraiment _pas envie d'y penser.

Antonio a allumé la radio sur une fréquence qui diffusait du rock classique des années quatre-vingt.

C'est donc sur de la bonne musique que nous sommes arrivés un quart d'heure en retard.

L'espagnol est venu m'ouvrir la porte et on s'est mis à courir comme des demeurés dans l'espoir que la salle ne soit pas encore fermée. On s'est arrêté devant le guichet à l'entrée Antonio s'est avancé pour montrer nos tickets.

Pendant que j'essayais de récupérer mon souffle …

Merde …

… Pourquoi j'avais couru déjà ? … P-Putain de sport ! J'arrive plus à respirer …

- O-Oh … euh … a fait le type derrière la vitre avec une voix assez familière. Désolé les gars … La s-salle est déjà fermée …

Me sentant un peu mieux (pas vraiment en fait, mais je suis pas une tapette) je me suis avancé, et j'ai vu que c'était Matthew en uniforme. Il avait d'énorme cernes sous les yeux et avait l'air malade tellement il était pâle. Il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il travaillait ici ! À moins que … Oh … Ouais, il me l'avait probablement dit, mais je faisais pas attention … Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, il avait mentionné un truc au sujet du cinéma …

…

… J'étais un peu un bouffon comme ami …

- Oh non ! a fait Antonio.

- M-Mais si vous voulez il y a trois films qui commencent dans une demi-heure et vos tickets sont échangeables … C-Ce serait bête de gâcher un rencart parce que vous êtes en retard …

J'ai hoché la tête, prêt à demander quel film, quand j'ai réalisé que Matthew venait de dire une grosse merde.

- C'EST PAS UN RENCART, ENFOIRÉ !

- O-O-Oh … P-P-P-Pardon ! J-Je voulais pas-

- Oublie, lui dit Antonio en mettant une main sur mon épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme film ?

… YAAAH ! Ne me touche pas en public, connard ! Je me suis détaché en grognant. Ça brûle partout quand tu me touches ! PARTOUT !

Matthew a levé un doigt tremblant vers les affiches au-dessus des portes. J'ai levé la tête le visage encore chaud et j'ai plissé les yeux pour lire les titres. Fallait vraiment que je demande à l'idiot d'Antonio de me mettre mes lunettes sur le nez le matin … Ça valait mieux que de lui demander mes lentilles.

On avait donc le choix entre « _Ce Film Pour Enfant Qui Plaît À Tout Le Monde Parce Que C'Est Un Disney Avec Des Chansons Qui Restent Dans La Tête_ », « _Ce Film D'Horreur Avec Beaucoup De Sang Et D'Entrailles Parfait Pour Les Mecs Qui Veulent Que Leurs Meufs Les Câlinent _(_Mais Comme Il Est En 3D Ça Va Vous Faire Mal La Gueule) _» et « _Boum Boum Plein D'Explosions De Voitures Parce Que Mickael Bay Est Le Directeur Mais L'Histoire Est Clichée_ _Et Probablement Ennuyeuse Avec Des Ennemis Musulmans Mais On Est Pas Raciste (3D)_ ».

Bah putain, les titres des films devenaient de plus en plus longs avec le temps … Antonio s'est tourné vers moi et m'a demandait ce que je voulais. J'ai pas vraiment hésité longtemps …

- Je suis un vrai mâle moi … Va pour le _Disney _…

Comme si j'allais cracher sur l'occasion de voir ce film, sérieux ! Antonio a souri, sûrement parce que c'était un gros gamin dans sa tête et qu'il adorait les dessins-animé … E-Enfin, moi aussi mais …

…

… J'étais pas un gosse !

Matthew nous a donné des tickets en souriant faiblement et Antonio les a pris en lui rendant son sourire. Le canadien sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose puisque son visage s'assombrit et qu'il eut les larmes aux yeux.

- T-tu p-portes les vêtements de G-Gilbert … Il ne me l-l-laisse pas porter ses v-v-vêtements … Il dit que je n'en suis pas digne … Je suis vraiment un _raté_ …

Il s'est effondré devant nous. Merde … J'aimais pas les gens qui pleuraient, putain ! C'était quoi ça ? Je savais pas que Matthew était aussi pleurnichard, putain ! D'habitude, il riait et disait « ah, ce n'est pas grave, eh ! » et il allait mieux … Je supposais que la soupape avait lâchée hier midi …

C'était la merde …

C'était mon pote quoi !

…

J'avais envie de lui remonter le moral …

- Gilbert ne sait pas que j'ai pris ses vêtements ! a fait Antonio précipitamment. On était en retard ce matin, alors j'ai vite enfilé ses vêtements, mais il n'était pas là ! S'il le savait, il me tuerait !

Cela sembla un peu calmer le canadien … Et bah putain, tu parles d'un émotionnel … J'avais fini de pleurer pour les mecs depuis des décennies … À partir du moment où t'avais en tête qu'ils étaient tous trop con pour toi, ça allait. Je le savais depuis toujours.

- Tu fais quoi demain, Matt ? lui-ai-je demandé.

Il a reniflé et séché ses larmes et sa morve dans sa manche … _eeeew …_ Je ne lui tiendrais plus _jamais _la main, putain !

… n-non pas que je lui avais déjà tenue la main …

Mais il y avait cette fois où on avait couru main dans la main à travers un champ de camélias … MAIS ÇA N'AVAIT ÉTÉ QU'UN _RÊVE _STUPIDE !

… Il fallait vraiment que je calme mon imagination …

En tout cas, même dans mes rêves, je ne toucherai plus jamais les manches de son pull !

… h-heureusement que dans mon rêve précédent il était nu …

Merde quoi … Freud aurait des trucs à me dire ce putain de pervers allemand …

Je divague…

Matthew m'a répondu :

- O-Oh … Rien, je vais étudier je crois … O-ou commencer à filmer pour un projet …

Il avait aucun sens du fun, ce con … J'ai secoué la tête.

- Ça te dit qu'on passe l'aprem ensemble ?

J'ai pu voir Antonio bouder du coin de l'œil. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait cet abruti ? Que j'allais passer tout mon temps avec lui ? J'avais d'autres amis aussi, putain … En tout cas, ma proposition fit sourire Matthew.

- Avec plaisir, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait ça …

Antonio a mis son bras autour de mes hanches en mode « il est à moi ». Je me suis dégagé en fronçant du nez. J'appartenais à personne, merde ! Une femme a éclaircit sa gorge derrière nous et je me suis retourné pour voir une femme afro-américaine avec six enfants alignés derrière elle comme des cannetons. Bon, il y avait des gens qui attendaient pour leurs tickets ...

- Bye, Matt …

Il a hoché la tête et s'est occupé de la femme alors qu'Antonio et moi nous sommes barrés chercher à bouffer. En tout cas, j'espérais que c'était ce qu'on était partis foutre, parce que j'allais m'évanouir, putain ! On s'est arrêté devant le mec boutonneux qui vendait des bonbons, du pop-corn et des hot-dogs. Bon, bah ! Hot-Dog pour moi !

Oh merde, il était végétarien lui … Il pouvait toujours manger le pain et la sauce, je supposais … C'était méchant … Il le méritait ou pas ?

- Un hot-dog pour toi Lovi ? a-t-il demandé en sortant son portefeuille.

- Ouais, mais c'est moi qui paie …

Il m'a souri et j'ai regardé le sol.

- Je mets ça sur la liste que tu me dois depuis hier, tu me rembourseras plus tard.

J'étais sûr que ce merdeux savait que j'avais pas beaucoup de tune sur moi … Après tout, il avait déjà vu mon portefeuille plus d'une fois. Et vu comment je m'habillais (comme un mannequin), j'espérais qu'il savait aussi que j'étais pas un pauvre. Le bouffon a donc demandé un hot-dog à l'ado boutonneux (pas _littéralement _bien sûr, mon hot-dog n'était pas goût « ado-boutonneux », merci beaucoup), parce qu'apparemment j'étais pas capable de le faire moi-même.

- Enfoiré, je sais commander tout seul … lui-ai-je dis alors qu'on marchait vers des fauteuils pour s'assoir. Et tu manges quoi toi ?

- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans ce sachet, Lolo !

Il a tapoté le sac en papier posé sur ses genoux. Ah ouais … J'avais oublié qu'il avait ça … Et mais, il y avait pour moi là-dedans, non ? Alors pourquoi il m'avait avancé d'un hot-dog ? J'ai compris pourquoi lorsqu'il m'enfonça la saucisse dans la bouche avec un sourire des plus pervers.

PUTAIN ANTONIO ! Au moment où je commençais à prendre du bon temps !

J'ai croqué d'un coup dans la saucisse, me mettant de la moutarde dans ma blessure (ça piquait à crever, putain de merde !). Il s'est léché les lèvres et j'ai léché les miennes.

Héhé … Je pariais qu'il avait vraiment envie de m'embrasser là tout de suite … Et bah non !

Il approcha encore une fois le hot-dog de ma bouche, mais cette fois, j'allais lui faire gouter à son propre médicament … Plutôt que de croquer, j'ai pris la saucisse de Frankfort (beurk, de l'Allemagne) entre mes lèvres et je l'ai sucé doucement en fixant Antonio avec le visage le plus « salope » que j'avais.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, ce con … Ah bah non, il s'attendait sûrement à un « Arrête de me regarder comme ça où je t'enfonce mon plâtre dans le fond de la gorge ». Mais j'étais Lovino Vargas, imprévisible ! Antonio à écarquillé les yeux et s'est brusquement mordu la lèvre en rougissant comme du fer chauffé à blanc.

- Oh, Lovino …

J'ai croqué la saucisse, mettant fin à ses fantasmes. Il a déglutit et a cligné des yeux avant de détourner le regard. J'ai mangé le reste du hot-dog (en six bouchées c'était fait). Antonio avait de la sauce sur les doigts, alors pour bien l'emmerder, je les ai léchés !

Ha ha ha ha ! Sa tête ! Quel con ! Il court-circuitait ! C'était trop drôle, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me marrer comme un porc. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il aimait bien m'embarrasser en public, c'était la putain débandade ( … C'est quoi ce mot ? C'était le premier mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit, trop bizarre …).

Bref, j'allais recommencer un peu plus souvent si c'était pour le laisser sans voix ! Il a sorti un quart de tomate de son sac en papier.

Il s'est tourné vers moi, concentrant son regard dans le mien.

Oh non ! Ce con n'allait quand même pas-

Sa langue fut la première à toucher le fruit, ramenant la chaire juteuse de la tomate à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il recommença, enfonçant sa langue plus loin cette fois et gémissant un peu.

Il était en train de rouler une pelle à cette tomate.

…

Oh non Monsieur ! … Merde, il était sexy … Les yeux plissés, les joues rougies … Sa langue rose caressant le fruit … J'en avais fin … Vraiment, _vraiment _faim …

Il a fini son morceau et en a sorti un nouveau.

- Celui-ci est pour toi Lovino …

Il s'est rapproché de moi en glissant sur le banc en mode « _swiiiip!_ », et sa main était devant moi, tenant un quart de tomate jutant légèrement sur ses doigts …

J'ai dégluti. C'était exactement comme cette fois dans le bus jeudi passé … Pourquoi cela me paraissait être il y avait une éternité ? J'ai mordu dans le fruit sans le regarder …

… J'étais encore gêné d'avoir mangé mon hot-dog d'une manière aussi … é-érotique …

… ouais …

Apparemment j'étais un pudique en public …

Pendant qu'il m'aidait à me nourrir, il mangeait un demi-avocat épluché et dénoyauté de son autre main …

… ou plutôt … il _suçait _un demi-avocat épluché et dénoyauté de son autre main …

… pervers …

Donc, dix minutes plus tard, j'avais mangé trois tomates complètes et lui une demi tomate et un avocat.

… et j'avais encore faim …

- Ouaaah ! s'est exclamé Antonio. Je suis gavé !

Je l'ai regardé en mode « sérieux, mec ? » puis je me suis dit que si je lui disais que j'avais encore faim, j'allais passer pour un gros bouffeur …

… alors je me suis tu.

Antonio a sorti des _lingettes _de son sac et s'est essuyé les mains avec. Pffff ! Des _lingettes _! La loose ! Même moi je me ballade pas avec des lingettes ! C'est trop pour les gonzesses et les bébés ! Ha ha ! Il a vu mon sourire en coin et m'a souri gentiment.

… c-connard, je souriais pas parce que je passais du bon temps !

Je m'emmerdais à mort ! Mais je lui ai pas dit parce que …

… Euh …

Je sais pas en fait ….

Mais j'ai quand même ouvert la gueule :

- Magne-toi le cul, le film va commencer !

Et donc il s'est levé et moi aussi.

Il s'est approché de moi …

Euh …

… pourquoi ?

Il s'est penché en avant et j'ai voulu me pencher en arrière, mais comme je n'avais pas d'équilibre du tout, je me suis remis droit comme un piquet en écarquillant les yeux.

Je connaissais ce regard ! Je l'avais vu pas mal de fois déjà ! Quand ses yeux s'assombrissaient comme ça, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose.

Un baiser.

J'étais prêt, putain !

Je le voulais cette fois … Et pas de regret !

J'allais me servir d'Antonio, et pas l'inverse ! Et si c'était moi qui faisais le connard, huh ? Et si c'était moi qui couchait avec juste pour le sexe et le laissait tomber par après, huh ?

Je ne souffrirais pas du tout !

… et c'était ainsi que je m'avançais vers lui, les yeux mi-clots, prêt à rencontrer ses lèvres et à l'embrasser comme jamais (mais pas trop, il y avait des gens qui nous regardaient…) …

… il s'est penché aussi et …

Et quelque chose de froid et humide est venu contre ma joue, puis Antonio s'est reculé, sa lingette toujours en main.

- Ahahaha~! Lovi, tu avais de la moutarde sur la joue~

- CONNARD !

- Argh, pourquoi tu t'énerves ?!

J'ai tapé du pied et lui ai tourné le dos en marmonnant des trucs super poli, parce que j'étais un putain de Saint !

Merde ! J'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais été prêt à l'embrasser ! PUTAIN, J'AVAIS _TOUJOURS _ENVIE DE L'EMBRASSER !

Grrr !

Je me suis mordue la lèvre inférieure (aïe) et rageant.

Il a mis sa main sur mon épaule en me disant de me mettre dans la file. Je me suis bien sûre dégagé en lui disant de « putain de me lâcher espèce de cul de porc » et je me suis mit en rang, lui à côté de moi.

D'accord, ça ressemblait beaucoup à un rencart.

J'avouais, j'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur lui.

Certes, j'imaginais que coucher avec lui serait divin.

MAIS.

Mais cette fois, je n'allais pas me faire avoir. J'allais obtenir tout ce que je voulais sans me faire arnaquer.

Cette fois, Lovino Vargas allait devenir le briseur de cœur.

**A/N : Fiooou ! Lovi, sérieux, il est temps que tu calmes tes nerfs !**

**Hey, vous savez pourquoi ce chapitre est posté plus tôt ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je suis en vacance et tout ça … C'est grâce à une fille que j'adore (je suis en train de skyper avec elle en ce moment même, du coup elle sait qui elle est !)**

**On se revoit la semaine prochaine ! Mais faut que je bosse parce que je fous rien quand je suis en vacance !**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**JE VOUS AIME ! **


End file.
